Rompiendo el Hielo
by nagishuma
Summary: UA. Dos famosas empresarias viven con un duro pasado y grandes responsabilidades. Ambas piensan estar muy lejos de volver a experimentar la felicidad que algun dia tuvieron. Estaran en lo correcto? *Este es un X-over: Strawberry Panic y Kanazuki no Miko
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes de Strawberry Panic & Kanazuki no Miko no me pertencen, y con esta historia es hecha no con fines lucrativos!**

Cap 01, Consiguiendo un Empleo:

Una joven pelirroja se encontraba caminando hacia su entrevista de trabajo, con esperanzas de conseguirlo. Su amiga Suzumi Tamao, le había comunicado que en la empresa donde ella trabajaba, necesitaban a una asistente dentro del departamento de ventas. Tamao, trabajaba en esa empresa desde hace un par de años para el departamento de Sistemas de Información. Era la asistente de la directora Minamoto Chikaru, una chica muy amable y que estaba a cargo de procesar los datos e información y distribuirla de la mejor manera para cumplir con la función de los objetivos de la empresa.

La directora de Producción y logística era Otori Amane, una persona muy brillante, cuyo trabajo consistía en cubrir la gestión y la planificación de las actividades de todos los departamentos y así satisfacer la demanda de los clientes con las mejores condiciones de servicio, coste y calidad. Su asistente personal es Konohana Hikari, quien ayuda a Amane con la planificación de sus múltiples actividades. La directora de Finanzas, administración y asistente personal de una de las empresarias mayoritarias era Rokujo Miyuki. Sus objetivos en esta empresa eran de encontrar las condiciones y oportunidades de conseguir capital y de la administración de este. Ella había conseguido una asistente hace un par de semanas ya que sus responsabilidades eran demasiadas para poder hacerse cargo por su cuenta, y esa chica era Tsukidate Chiyo.

El departamento de recursos humanos, era llevado por Nanto Yaya y Okuwaka Tsubomi, quienes se encargaban de contratar, formar, retener y emplear trabajadores para la empresa. De la misma manera, la directora del departamento Comercial o marketing de la empresa era dirigido por Saotome Makoto quien había solicitado urgentemente el reemplazo de una trabajadora encargada de la sección de publicidad. Por ultimo, el departamento de Ventas era dirigido por Tomori Shion quien supervisaba la validez de los contratos y modalidades de la compraventa empresarial. Posiblemente, Nagisa trabajaría para ella y convertirse en su asistente.

Finalmente, Nagisa había llegado a un gran edificio y tomando un gran respiro entro y se acerco a un gran mostrador.

"Buenas tardes, bienvenida a las oficinas empresariales H&H la puedo ayudar en algo?"- pregunto una secretaria en el recibidor.

"Si, seria tan amable de decirme cómo llegar al departamento de recursos humanos? Me han citado para una entrevista de trabajo."

"Mire, tome el elevador hasta el 5to piso y de ahí tome el pasillo de la izquierda hasta el fondo"- explico la secretaria a la vez que Nagisa seguía sus explicaciones.

"Ha sido muy amable"- dio una pequeña reverencia y sin perder un minuto mas camino hacia el elevador y presiono el botón hacia el 5to piso. Una vez ahí, tomo el pasillo de la izquierda y vio otro recibidor con otra secretaria que hablaba por teléfono. Esta le dijo con una seña que tomara asiento en lo que terminaba la llamada. Nagisa obedeció y espero tranquilamente. Una vez que la secretaria colgara el teléfono se dirigió a la pelirroja.

"Buenas tardes, dígame tiene una cita?"- pregunto mientras abría la agenda principal.

"Si así es, para el puesto de asistente en el departamento de ventas.."

"Muy bien, sígame por favor"- dicho esto ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y llegaron ala puerta de una oficina que decía _Dir. Nanto Yaya_. La secretaria llamo a la puerta y después de escuchar una respuesta abrió la puerta.

"Lamento la molestia, pero ha llegado aquí una chica que tiene una entrevista con usted Nanto-sama"

Yaya, quien se encontraba de frente en su escritorio sentada en una silla de piel negra viendo hacia la computadora, levanto la vista y ordeno que pasara.

"Bienvenida, usted es?" – pregunto Yaya, extendiéndole la mano a Nagisa.

"Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Aoi Nagisa, un placer"- contesto educadamente y dándole la mano a Yaya.

"Siéntate por favor, dime traes tus referencias contigo?"

"Si aquí tiene"- dándole un fólder amarillo que contenía todos sus datos, currículo y recomendaciones.

"Así que tu eres la amiga de Suzumi-san"- pregunto mientras seguía leyendo los documentos de la pelirroja.

"Si así es, de hecho ella me recomendó este trabajo"- contesto Nagisa con mucha timidez y nervios a la vez.

"Bueno, entonces si eres recomendada por Suzumi Tamao, no hay ningún problema, puedes empezar a trabajar ahora mismo, tu historial es muy bueno y se que nos serás muy útil aquí en H&H Aoi-san" – sentencio finalmente volteando a ver a una feliz Nagisa que estaba conteniendo sus ganas de brincar por la oficina de la emoción de haber obtenido el empleo.

"Muchísimas gracias Nanto-sama"-haciendo una reverencia.

"No hay porque y por favor no seas tan formal conmigo puedes decirme por mi nombre"

"E-esta bien Yaya-san.."- repitió Nagisa.

"Muy bien, ahora déjame tu fólder que lo pondré en el expediente y ahora mira, este es tu contrato, lee detenidamente y fírmalo por favor"- extendiéndole el papel a Nagisa, donde explicaba todas las responsabilidades que tendría que cumplir como parte de la empresa y ciertas reglas que tenia que seguir.

"mmm..Yaya-san…"- murmuro Nagisa.

"Que sucede Nagisa-san?"- pregunto con duda al ver la cara de Nagisa.

"Parece ser que este es un contrato de publicidad…y yo.."

"Ah, lo siento, te di el equivocado, perdóname…es que también estamos buscando alguien para publicidad"- dijo mientras buscaba el contrato correcto en uno de los expedientes.

"En serio? Y en que consiste ese trabajo de publicidad?" – pregunto curiosa

"Pues en fotografías, diseño de logotipos, slogan, la verdad la directora de publicidad estaba muy enojada con la chica anterior y la despidió…entonces ahora estamos en busca de una Nagisa-san."- explico dándole esta vez el contrato correcto.

"Pues yo conozco a alguien que podría hacer todas esas cosas, ella es muy buena y acaba de regresar de América, ya que estuvo trabajando para una empresa de comunicaciones muy importante y ahora esta buscando un empleo…" – explico Nagisa.

"Eso suena bien Nagisa-san, podría decirle a su amiga si le interesa?, la verdad nos urge…"

"Claro no es problema, le diré que se ponga en contacto…"- decía mientras firmaba su contrato.

"Aunque sabe que, aquí le dejo mi teléfono y dígale que me hable esta misma tarde, supongo que llegaremos a un buen acuerdo"- y así le dio una de sus tarjetas a Nagisa, quien la guardo rápidamente en su bolso.

"Bien, muchas gracias, hay algo mas que necesite firmar?"

"No Nagisa-san, hemos terminado, mañana te esperamos por aquí, repórtate con Tomori Shion, ella será tu jefe y ah…lo olvidaba, no hagas planes para mañana en la noche, ya que la empresa hará una fiesta importante y seria bueno que estuvieras ahí…dile eso también a tu amiga por favor." – comento Yaya al sentarse en su silla de piel, mientras Nagisa se acercaba a la puerta para salir de la oficina.

"Oh, muy bien, hasta pronto Yaya-san" – Yaya solo asintió y le despidió con la mano. Una vez que Nagisa había salido de la oficina, ella marco por teléfono.

"Si?"

"Tsubomi, como estas linda?" – contesto Tsubomi, quien a pesar de que era su colega, también era la mujer de la vida de Yaya.

"Yaya!, dime sucede algo?" –

"No..bueno si..podrías venir a mi oficina?…hay algo que…- no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por la chica de cabellos morados.

"No Yaya! Esta vez no voy a caer en tu trampa…la ultima vez…-contesto mientras su cara se torno en un fuerte sonrojo.

"Ah…eso podría ser una buena idea no Tsubomi…? Pero no esta vez es diferente, necesito que le des unos papeles a Miyuki-san..- aclaro

"Esta bien…confiare en ti…así que no se te ocurra hacer algo indebido en la oficina…-y colgó el teléfono para salir al encuentro de Yaya.

'Toc-Toc'

Y así Tsubomi entro y no vio a Yaya sentada en su escritorio, pero pronto sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban por detrás, mientras sentía unos cortos besos en su cuello.

"Yaya…aquí no..por favor.." – suplico Tsubomi, quien tomo las manos de Yaya.

Pesadamente, Yaya se aparto de su amada dándole un fólder.

"Esto es sobre la chica nueva que acaba de entrar a la empresa, dáselos a Miyuki-san.."

"Muy bien…"- dicho esto se acerco a Yaya y le dio un corto beso en los labios, diciéndole cerca de su oído – "Nos vemos en la noche…"- se separo de su novia dándole un guiño en el ojo de una manera muy traviesa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Miyuki se encontraba en su oficina atendiendo una importante llamada.

"Entiendo Izumi-san, entonces regresaran mañana de esa gira verdad?"- pregunto Miyuki a la asistente personal de la otra empresaria mayoritaria.

"Así es Miyuki-san, estaremos ahí para la fiesta de la empresa"-

"Perfecto, que tengan un buen viaje y nos vemos pronto"- y así concluyo la llamada al ver a Tsubomi frente a ella.

"Que sucede Tsubomi-san?" pregunto Miyuki al quitar una pila de papeles de su escritorio.

"Yaya-san, te manda este expediente es de la chica que acaban de contratar para ser la asistente de Shion-san." Y así le dio el sobre y rápidamente se despidieron y Miyuki lo examino detenidamente.

"Pues bastante bien, Yaya tiene buena intuición para contratar personal…"- hablo en voz alta cuando fue interrumpida por una voz llena de serenidad.

"Ya hay nuevo personal, Miyuki?" – ella inmediatamente volteo a ver a la persona dueña de esa voz.

"Así es, para el departamento de Ventas..uno menos"- suspiro.

"Déjame ver Miyuki"- mientras que se acercaba a su amiga y asistente. "Mmm tendré que felicitar a Yaya-san por haber encontrado a esta asistente, sabes Miyuki…, cada dia contratan a chicas muy hermosas…" – mientras veía la foto de Nagisa.

"Shizuma!" –

"Es la verdad Miyuki…así que esta es Aoi Nagisa, lindo nombre…"- mientras sus ojos verdes seguían clavados en el expediente.

"No empieces Shizuma…"- dándole una mirada dura.

Shizuma tomo aliento y le devolvió el expediente a Miyuki.

Shizuma Hanazono era una de las empresarias mayoritarias de la empresa, era dueña del 50% de las acciones. Su prima era Himemiya Chikane, quien era la dueña de el otro 50% por ciento de sumas multimillonarias que generaba la empresa H&H. Esta empresa tenia en su poder todos los comercios de Japón, que también se encontraban por todas las partes del mundo. Digamos que Shizuma y su prima, eran las mujeres que estaban en el puesto numero uno de los mas ricos del mundo.

Shizuma era el único familiar que tenia Chikane y viceversa. Ambas habían compartido la infancia y la adolescencia. Habían adquirido un sentido de responsabilidad desde jóvenes así como una educación especial, porque algún dia se encargarían de esta empresa que era de los padres de ambas. Lamentablemente, ellas tuvieron que asumir el cargo desde su ultimo año de universidad por la repentina muerte de sus familias en un trágico accidente automovilístico. Es por eso que solo se tenían la una a la otra.

Además de ser brillantes en el mundo de las finanzas y redes empresariales, eran prodigios en la música, ambas tocaban piano y Chikane a su vez tocaba el violín. A diferencia de Chikane, Shizuma era muy famosa por ser actriz de varias películas de acción y drama. Chikane, era famosa como jugadora de Tenis y participaba en competencias importantes alrededor del mundo. Juntas, mantenían su carrera musical dentro del mundo de la música clásica y pop, vendiendo millones de copias de sus discos.

Por esta razón ambas eran admiradas e idolatradas por todo el mundo, no había nadie que no las conocieran. Admiradoras y admiradores buscaban una oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de ambas, pero nunca lo lograban. A diferencia de Shizuma, Chikane no había experimentado lo que era el amor, debido a tantas responsabilidades que vida tenia y porque no había encontrado a alguien que no la buscara por su dinero. En el caso de Shizuma, ella había encontrado al amor de su vida, que se llamaba Kaori, pero su felicidad fue terminada cuando ella murió el mismo año que los padres de Chikane y Shizuma. Ese evento marco la vida de Shizuma, la cual solo jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás sin enamorarse, por miedo a perder otro amor.

Miyuki se había convertido en un apoyo para las dos primas, era como una hermana para ambas. Se habían conocido desde la preparatoria y Miyuki había estado presente en esos momentos de dolor de ambas. También era la única persona que conocía muy bien a Shizuma y a Chikane y deseaba que con el tiempo volvieran a ser las personas felices que un dia conoció.

"Por cierto Shizuma" – llamando la atención de la chica de cabellos plateados que se dirigía a su oficina.

"Que es Miyuki…"-volteando para verla

"Acabo de hablar con Izumi-san y me dijo que Chikane volverá mañana para la fiesta de la empresa"- explico

"Que bien, hace meses que no regresa…todo por ese torneo suyo…"-dijo Shizuma dando una sonrisa que reflejaba alegría.

"Así es, pero bueno Shizuma, dejo que atiendas tus cosas…nos veremos mas tarde.."- dicho esto ambas regresaron a terminar sus pendientes para así dar por terminado aquel largo dia de trabajo.

* * *

Una vez en la noche, Tamao decidió visitar a Nagisa para preguntarle como le había ido. Nagisa compartía su casa con otra de sus mejores amigas, quien acababa de regresar de América después de estar viviendo por allá muchos años y no tenia otro lugar donde quedarse. Antes de que Tamao llegase, ambas estaban tomando un te.

"Entonces, tu también trabajaras ahí Himeko-chan?" – pregunto Nagisa sirviendo el agua caliente.

"Si! Te lo agradezco, hice la llamada que me dijiste y me aceptaron, gracias de verdad, no solo me das casa, si no trabajo, no tengo como pagártelo Nagisa-chan"-

"Para eso están las amigas no?, además me alegra que estaremos trabajando juntas, bueno en diferentes secciones, pero pues cerca.."- finalmente sentándose en la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina.

"Si así es"- dando una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Al escuchar el timbre Nagisa se disculpo con Himeko y decidió ver quien la visitaba. Para su sorpresa esta visita era Tamao y después de saludarla le dijo que pasara a tomar el te con ellas.

"Un gusto conocerte Tamao-chan, Nagisa me ha hablado mucho de ti" – dijo Himeko extendiéndole su mano para presentarse.

"Igualmente Himeko-chan, yo también he escuchado mucho de ti" – así se sentó junto a ella y espero a que Nagisa trajera otra taza de te.

"Y dime Nagisa-chan, como te fue en la entrevista"-dando un sorbo a su te

"Genial Tamao-chan!, ya tengo el trabajo!!"- dijo gritando de la emoción contenida en la oficina de Yaya.

"Felicidades Nagisa-chan!"-

"Y no solo eso, Himeko también trabajara ahí…en publicidad!"- añadió la pelirroja.

"En verdad?, felicidades para ti también Himeko-chan!"-

Las tres terminaron su te después de conversar un momento sobre la vida de Himeko y Tamao empezó a despedirse, ya que alguien la estaba esperando…

"Las veré mañana en la fiesta chicas, recuerden ir lo mas formal posible!"- dijo acercándose a la puerta.

"Por cierto Tamao, tu sabes donde es la fiesta, olvide preguntar?" – pregunto Himeko apenada.

"Es en la mansión Hanazono-Himemiya, chicas quieren que pasemos por ustedes?"- Tamao ofreció si ayuda al ver la cara de sus amigas.

"Pasemos, Tamao-chan?"- aclaro Nagisa.

"Eh, si.. verán, iré con Miyuki-san y ella es la que sabe llegar…"- explico Tamao al sonrojarse.

"Bueno si no es molestia, te lo agradeceríamos"- continuo la pelirroja.

"Claro que no y…" un claxon sonó desde la calle.. "debo irme chicas..hablando de Miyuki ya llego por mi…"- dijo disculpándose

"Ehh!..espero nos cuentes después de lo que me he perdido eh Tamao-chan!" dijo Nagisa al sospechar de esta misteriosa relación de Tamao.

"Si Nagisa, hasta mañana a las 7!" – y sin mas salio para ir a su encuentro con Miyuki.

* * *

Al dia siguiente muy temprano, una limosina iba en camino a la mansión Hanazono-Himemiya. Una chica de singular belleza, esperaba ansiosamente llegar a su casa y tomar un breve descanso. Una vez que la limosina se detuvo en la puerta principal, la chica de ojos azules observo la magnitud de su mansión y suspiro al sentirse de nuevo en casa. Mientras otros empleados se encargaban de bajar el equipaje, ella entro y decidió ir en busca de su prima.

Chikane se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de esta. Cuando de pronto escucho la voz de la persona que estaba buscando y que provenía de la planta baja.

"A donde crees que vas sin ni siquiera saludarme…" dijo Shizuma en tono de burla y cruzándose de brazos.

"Iba a ver si mi cuarto aun existe y no se a convertido en una sala de boliche"- contesto siguiendo el juego de Shizuma.

"Vaya…como lo supiste…" y soltando una risa y después de sonreírle, subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su adorada prima y única familia.

"Te extrañe Shizuma…"-

"Y yo a ti Chikane, bienvenida a casa…"- duraron así un buen rato y después se separaron para que Chikane pudiera ir a descansar ya que esta noche seria larga…

**Continuara….**

**Muchas GRACIAS, por leer, siempre he querido escribir este fic que se encontraba en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, podrian darme su opinion?**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Los personajes de ambas series no me pertenecen, y son usados sin fines lucrativos.**

Cap 02 Encuentros,

"Entonces espero que puedas descansar lo que queda de la mañana, esta tarde habrá personal encargándose de los preparativos para esta noche, pero descuida, les dije que tienen prohibido molestarte."- Shizuma advirtió a su prima quien abría la puerta de su habitación.

"Gracias Shizuma, te esperare cuando regreses y seguro tendremos mas tiempo para ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas durante la fiesta, aunque debes saber, que este tipo de reuniones no me entusiasman demasiado…"- Chikane bajo su cabeza para esconder su mirada llena de nostalgia.

"Descuida"- volviendo a abrazar a su prima. -"Yo estaré ahí contigo, pero me gustaría que trataras de pasarla bien, se que muchas veces debemos fingir estar bien para evitar que todos se preocupen por nosotras, pero en verdad, haz un esfuerzo.."-Dijo una preocupada Shizuma, quien siempre trataba de ser fuerte para el único familiar que tenia en este mundo.

"Tienes razón, gracias por tu preocupación Shizuma, pero por ahora no te quito mas el tiempo, te veré mas tarde y si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme"- dicho esto cerro la puerta de su habitación, mientras la chica de cabellos plateados se dirigía a su auto fuera de la mansión.

* * *

Nagisa había comenzado a trabajar para Shion desde hace algunas horas y todo parecía estar en orden. En su escritorio, tenia múltiples documentos que contenian el historial de ventas del mes pasado. Una de las tareas de esta pelirroja era archivarlos en diferentes fólderes y completar una base de datos. Mientras cumplía con su cometido, ella tomaba un poco de te, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica.

"Si, asistente de Tomori-sama, en que le puedo ayudar?"- Al escuchar esto, la persona que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono, sonrió traviesamente.

"Aoi-san..., podría decirle a Shion-san que estamos convocando una junta en este preciso momento?"- Nagisa sintió un ligero escalofrió al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de una seductora voz.

"C-claro que si…yo se lo diré"- alcanzo a contestar teniendo dificultades en hablar lo mas coherente posible.

"Gracias por su ayuda Aoi-san..que por cierto, tiene un nombre precioso…"- Esto había sido el limite para Nagisa, cuyo corazón bombeo toda la sangre existente directamente a su rostro, haciéndolo rojo como un tomate.…

Mientras tanto, Himeko la estaba pasando mejor de lo que creía. Al principio llego muy nerviosa; a pesar de que era toda una profesional, conocer gente nueva siempre era algo que le provocaba cierto temor. Pero para la buena suerte de ella, su colaboradora resulto ser una antigua compañera de preparatoria, Saotome Makoto. Cuando se graduaron, ambas tuvieron que separarse para asistir a diferentes universidades, haciendo que la comunicación entre ellas se deteriorara con el paso de los años. Así que este pequeño reencuentro les provoco una gran alegría y sorpresa a la vez.

"Ven Himeko, siéntate por favor"- Makoto había llevado a Himeko a su oficina y una vez dentro, decidieron charlar brevemente.

"Muchas gracias Makoto-chan, de verdad que aun no puedo creer que seas tu"- comento Himeko al sentarse cómodamente frente al escritorio.

"Si!, menuda sorpresa me he llevado....y dime Himeko.. que te trae por aquí?, en donde te has metido todo este tiempo?"- pregunto curiosa.

"Pues veras..mientras estudiaba en la universidad, conocí a una chica llamada Aoi Nagisa, quien fue mi compañera de cuarto durante mi época estudiantil. Ella y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas y cuando me gradué, ella me recomendó en el trabajo de su padre para adquirir experiencia laboral. Después de trabajar un par de años con su padre, me empezaron a llegar ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero. Al principio dude si debería irme, pero Nagisa-chan me animo a que tomara esas oportunidades y al final lo hice…"- explico la chica de cabellos rubios a Makoto que escuchaba con mucha atención desde su silla.

"Wow..eso es increíble Himeko, así que estuviste rondando por el mundo…me alegro por ti"- regalando una sincera sonrisa a su antigua amiga – " De igual manera me alegra que hayas decidido regresar a Japón y que ahora te encuentres trabajando aquí"-

"Si a mi también me alegra estar de vuelta, algunas veces es difícil estar en un país extraño…pero creo que uno se acostumbra con el tiempo"- haciendo una breve pausa – "Sabes…se que me encantara estar trabajando aquí en esta empresa, se que nos ira muy bien.."- concluyo.

"Claro que si Himeko, eso sin dudarlo. Pero en fin, se que podremos seguir platicando hoy durante la fiesta, por lo pronto te mostrare donde será tu oficina y los pendientes del dia"- Makoto se levanto de su silla caminando hacia Himeko, quien asintió con la cabeza luego de levantarse de su sitio para salir de aquella oficina.

* * *

Horas antes de que la jornada laboral terminase, Tamao se encontraba esperando a Miyuki cerca de la sala de juntas. Miyuki y Tamao aun no tenían una relación del todo formalizada. Apenas se encontraban en "proceso" de conocerse mejor, dentro y fuera del trabajo. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos eran claros y esperaban el momento correcto para confesarlos.

Las directoras comenzaron a salir, dejando a Miyuki y Shizuma hablando a solas.

"Tengo una mala noticia para ti Shizuma"- recogiendo varios papeles del escritorio.

"Mmm..de que se trata Miyuki"- preparándose para lo peor.

"Recuerdas a Nana-san?"-

"Claro que la recuerdo!…como olvidarla Miyuki"- contestando con un poco de fastidio.

Nana Ogawa era hija del dueño de una empresa de telecomunicaciones que Chikane y Shizuma deseaban adquirir. Por mas que se habían propuesto grandes sumas de dinero para la compraventa de aquella compañía, el padre de Nana se negaba a vender. Lo único que el Sr. Ogawa desconocía era que su única hija estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shizuma. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos por atraparla no habían funcionado. Y sin duda, la chica de ojos verdes pensó que esta seria otra de sus tácticas poder conseguirlo.

"Ah llegado a un trato conmigo.."- volteando a ver a Shizuma que observaba la ventana de la sala de juntas, quien aun conservaba la calma. - "Ella me dijo que…si bailas con ella durante la fiesta , ella…convencerá a su padre de vendernos la empresa…"- Miyuki, dudo si voltear a ver la reacción de su amiga, quien exploto neuróticamente.

"Que cosa!…vaya esto si que es increíble, esa chica quien se cree para…y luego tu..de cuando acá ella hace tratos contigo…"- Shizuma ahora si estaba molesta, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió Miyuki.

"Shizuma….sabes que lo que menos quiero es molestarte, además yo no he cerrado el trato con ella…puedes negarte si quieres, pero ese capricho puede ser benéfico para **tu** empresa…es un tonto baile, unos minutos…por favor Shizuma, piensa un poco con la cabeza fría…"- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo pensar a una Shizuma que había tomado esas palabras como un regaño.

Un largo silencio reino en la sala de juntas, hasta que fueron escuchadas las palabras de aquella poderosa empresaria-" Esta bien Miyuki, supongo que tienes razón…solo espero que después no haya rumores ni nada por el estilo…"- volteando a ver a una confusa Miyuki.

"Porque habría de haberlos Shizuma?" –

"Pues supongo que no lo sabes…pero Nana-san tiene ciertas preferencias de bailes que resultan dar de que hablar y agregando que no es un secreto lo que ella siente por mi…"- Miyuki no la dejo continuar.

"No te preocupes por eso…yo me encargare de que no haya ciertos rumores, aunque sabes…no quiero que lo tomes a mal…pero deberías darte una oportunidad de volver a estar con alguien…no estoy sugiriendo que esa persona sea Nana-san, pero no se…tal vez si tuvieras algún interés en alguien, dejarías de tener que enfrentarte con situaciones similares a la de Nana-san"-

Dándole la espalda y volteando a ver algún punto perdido en una pared Shizuma contesto-

"Acaso bromeas…sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso, así que no insistas con el tema." –

"Como digas Shizuma, entonces te veré esta noche, saluda a Chikane-san de mi parte y trata de despejar tu mente el resto de la tarde"- dicho esto salio de la sala de juntas cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin escuchar la respuesta de Shizuma-" Si claro…como si eso fuera posible…".

Miyuki caminaba por un pasillo que la conducía fuera de la área de juntas. Pero algo llamo su atención antes de entrar a su oficina.

"Tamao-san..estabas esperándome?" –

"Si Miyuki…veras, quería pedirte si me puedes recoger esta noche en la casa de Nagisa-chan, si recuerdas donde es?"- decía Tamao levantándose de la silla para acercase a Miyuki.

"Claro…es donde te recogí ayer cierto?"- Tamao asintió con la cabeza- " entonces ahí estaré puntualmente Tamao-san"-

"Ah y podría pedirte otro favor?"- preguntando con un leve sonrojo.

"Lo que tu quieras…"-Miyuki estaba dispuesta en hacer lo que fuera por ella..

"Podríamos llevar en tu auto a Nagisa-chan y a Kurusugawa-san?, ellas no saben como llegar la mansión, entonces les ofrecí nuestra ayuda." – concluyo Tamao esperando la respuesta de la directora financiera.

"Por supuesto que si…pasare por todas ustedes a las 6:30, ya que necesito estar ahí un poco antes para encargarme de algunos asuntos...."- Tamao con una sonrisa que reflejaba agradecimiento contesto.

"Me parece perfecto Miyuki-san, entonces hasta pronto, dejare entres a tu oficina para que puedas irte pronto.."- Para la sorpresa de Miyuki, la chica de menor estatura se acerco considerablemente a Miyuki para regalarle un beso en la mejilla y así salir en busca de sus amigas quienes esperaban en la planta baja del edificio; dejando a una petrificada Miyuki sintiendo los fuertes latidos su corazón.

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión, los preparativos estaban casi terminados. Chikane ya había despertado desde hace un par de horas. En lo que llegaba su prima, decidió recorrer la mansión para asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran en orden. Mientras daba su largo recorrido, se puso a pensar en la nostalgia que le causaban las reuniones como estas. Un dia como este hace un año, sus padres y tíos se encontraban entusiastas de celebrar dicha ocasión. Chikane recordaba lo elegantes que eran este tipo de eventos y como su padre y tío eran unos grandes anfitriones que complacían los gustos de los invitados. Pero ahora era diferente, esta año ellos no estarían para celebrar este dia tan importante junto con ellas. Chikane continuo caminando inmersa en sus recuerdos hasta que vio una limosina acercarse.

Shizuma salio de ella agradeciendo a su chofer y tomando su portafolio se dirigió al interior de aquella inmensa construcción. Una vez dentro, camino inmediatamente al salón principal para ver si todo se encontraba listo.

Chikane vio a su prima desde el otro extremo del salón y alzando la voz para poder ser escuchada comento- "Todo esta quedando bien no lo crees?"-

"Ah Chikane, así que tu también estas aquí, y tienes mucha razón, esto se ve bastante bien."- respondiendo en el mismo volumen.

La chica de cabellos azulados comenzó a acercarse a su prima, notando que algo no estaba bien.

"Bien, ahora podemos dejar de gritar…"- agrego Chikane antes de volver preguntar con mas discreción.- "Todo bien Shizuma?…no te ves muy..bien?"-

"Creo que a ti no te puedo engañar verdad querida prima?" – haciendo la segunda sonrisa del dia.

"Así es, aun no puedes hacerlo…así que dime que es lo que te sucede, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo.."-

Shizuma medito por un momento aquella posibilidad y volvió a poner atención en la mirada de preocupación de Chikane. -"Necesito que me ayudes…con algo…"-

"Que es lo que necesitas?"-

"Crees que puedes tocar uno de los maravillosos tangos que te sabes hoy en la fiesta?"- dijo expectante de escuchar la respuesta de su prima.

"Que yo haga que!?"- exclamo Chikane

"Lo que acabas de escuchar…por favor, tengo un lió con Nana-san…por favor no me dejes sola en esta…"-dijo rogando ante unos confusos ojos azules.

"Así que te esta molestando de nuevo…"-

"Si…aunque si yo cumplo su tonto capricho, convencerá a su padre de vender la empresa"- Al escuchar esto, la expresión de Chikane cambio y decidió ayudar a Shizuma.

"Esta bien…lo haré, solo por ayudarte a ti y a la empresa, pero.. bajo ciertas condiciones"-

"Soy toda oídos Chikane…"-

"Necesito que contactes buenos músicos si quieres impresionar a Nana-san y te deje de molestar de una buena vez, así que necesito que me encuentres a un buen acordeonista y a un violi-" Chikane no pudo terminar, al ser interrumpida por Shizuma.

"Olvide mencionar que hoy tu tendrás que hacerla de violinista…no hay nadie que toque tangos de la manera en que tu lo haces en ese ingenioso instrumento tuyo…"- completo la chica de ojos verdes.

"Esta bien si eso quieres lo haré…pero entonces al menos consigue a un buen pianista…ya que…no espera…tu que vas a hacer…no puedes tocar tu el piano?"-

"Quisiera pero no puedo…a mi me toca lo mas difícil..y eso es bailar con ella"- Chikane soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara de desaprobación de Shizuma.

"Lo siento…fue algo gracioso escucharte decir eso, pero ya honestamente dime, de verdad esa chica no tiene oportunidad contigo?"-

"No…sabes que no.."-

"Es que no lo entiendo…porque no quieres estar con alguien mas…"- agrego Chikane, quienes ya se encontraban camino a la sala de música para buscar las partituras que se usarían esa noche.

"Cuando te enamores lograras entenderme…."-

* * *

Mientras tanto tres chicas se arreglaban para asistir a la fiesta de esta noche.

Himeko lucia un hermoso vestido negro corto con cuello tipo halter, una cintilla por arriba de la cintura, y decorado de flores en los tirantes. Tamao traía un corto vestido de un solo tirante grueso, con detalle de moño y elaborado con encaje. Y por ultimo, Nagisa usaba con cierta elegancia un vestido negro entallado en cuello 'v' escotado. Sin duda, las tres llamarían la atención durante la fiesta…

Como lo había prometido, Miyuki paso por ellas para llevarlas a la mansión Hanazono-Himemiya. Nagisa y Himeko se presentaron con Miyuki y platicaron sobre ella y su trabajo. Miyuki manejaba por una gran avenida de Tokio mientras comentaba que esta fiesta era organizada para celebrar el 50 aniversario de la fundación de la empresa. Explico sin muchos detalles que los antiguos dueños habían muerto recientemente, pero que las dueñas actuales se harían cargo de los eventos de esta noche.

Una vez que llegaron a la gigantesca mansión , Miyuki dejo su auto en el ballet-parking y todas se trasladaron al salón principal, donde encontraron a las demás directoras y asistentes de la empresa. Tamao presento a sus amigas quienes aun no habían tenido el gusto de conocer a todos los miembros que operaban en aquel edificio. Himeko tuvo la oportunidad de presentar finalmente a Nagisa con Makoto, quienes se cayeron de maravilla.

El salón estaba lleno de mesas redondas acomodadas de tal manera que rodearan la pista de baile. Meseros ofrecían diversos bocadillos y bebidas de la mas alta calidad, mientras que una suave música acompañaba el murmullo de las voces de los invitados.

"Miyuki-san es cierto que Nana-san bailara con Shizuma-sama?"- pregunto una sorprendida Amane.

Miyuki incrédula, cerro nuevamente su boca para contestar- "P-pero quien les dijo esto?"-

"Ella misma Miyuki-san, pero como siempre busca llamar la atención, dudamos de su comentario…pero por lo que se ve es cierto, verdad?"- agrego Hikari.

"Cielos…esta chica si que no se cansa…"- concluyo Miyuki dando un trago a su bebida.

"Disculpa Hikari-san, pero de que chica hablan?"- pregunto Himeko, quien no estaba entendiendo la conversación.

"Veras…Nana-san es hija del dueño de telecomunicaciones Ogawa. Tanto Hanazono-sama y Miya-sama están interesadas en comprar esa corporación."-

Makoto se incluyo a la conversación para aclarar- " Pero el verdadero problema es que Nana-san tiene una obsesión muy grande por Hanazono-sama…y hace lo que sea con tal de estar con ella."-

"Entiendo…"- respondió Himeko, quien miraba a su amiga Nagisa seguir la platica muy interesadamente…

"Pero chicas, debemos de disfrutar de ese espectáculo, saben que no hay persona que baile tan bien como Shizuma-sama"- agrego Yaya cambiando un poco el ambiente de la conversación.

"Yaya…!" dijo una celosa Tsubomi…

"Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de dar un anuncio…ahorita regreso"- y sin mas Miyuki camino hacia el micrófono y las luces se concentraron en su persona.

"Buenas noches a todos, en nombre de H&H les doy la bienvenida a esta celebración de nuestro 50 aniversario. Queremos agradecerles su apoyo y colaboración, ya que sin el, no habríamos llegado tan lejos. Espero que disfruten de la fiesta, que es dedicada a cada uno de los presentes."- Al terminar, muchos aplausos llenaron el salón y bajando del podium, Miyuki volvió con su circulo de amistades.

Muchas personas comenzaron a bailar dentro de la pista, mientras una hermosa chica alistaba su instrumento y partituras junto con otros dos músicos. Al terminar la anterior canción, las personas regresaron a sus asientos, al notar que un numero musical iba a dar inicio. Las luces se concertaron en aquella atractiva mujer, quien se acomodaba un costoso violín en su cuello.

"Oh por dios!, pero si es Miya-sama!"- grito Makoto haciendo que Miyuki y las demás voltearan a ver…

"Hay Shizuma…lo que eres capaz de hacer.."- dijo en un suspiro al ver aquella situación.

Un par de ojos amatistas siguieron la dirección todas las miradas de sus amigas. Fue en ese momento que ella juro haber visto a la mujer mas hermosa y extraordinaria que jamás haya pisado el planeta. Sin embargo, su rostro se le hacia familiar, sabia que había visto a esta persona en algún sitio. Después de pensarlo arduamente, supo que se trataba de una de las celebridades de Japón, en el mundo de la música y del Tenis. Sabia que la había visto en un par de ocasiones en algunas revistas, pero una cosa si era segura. En persona, ella era aun mas bella, Himeko aun siendo fotógrafa, tuvo que reconocer que ni siquiera la mejor cámara, con la mejor tecnología podía capturar toda esa radiante belleza en su totalidad. Dando un suspiro, Himeko sintió caer hipnotizada por una sensual melodía que aquella chica de cabellos azules era capaz de reproducir.

Mientras una virtuosa violinista comenzaba a tocar una famoso Tango, una par de chicas salieron de cada extremo de la pista. Una de ellas era menos alta y de cabellos oscuros. Sin embargo, ella no sobresalía ante el atractivo, elegancia, y sensualidad de su pareja de baile. Todos los invitados fueron testigos de un seductor espectáculo. Los movimientos de Shizuma eran precisos y marcados. Sus caderas, seguían el percusivo ritmo del acordeón, mientras que sus piernas se entrelazaban con las de su compañera dejándose llevar por la gracia y exquisitez de la melodía que provenía de aquel pequeño instrumento de madera. Sin duda alguna, ambas primas eran sumamente talentosas en lo que hacían y esa noche lo estaban demostrando una vez mas a un publico que miraba escéptico.

Una de aquellas miradas era de nuestra pelirroja Nagisa, quien no podía ni siquiera parpadear para no perderse ningún instante de lo que ocurría sobre la pista de baile. Sin ni siquiera dudarlo, Nagisa comenzó a sentir una total envidia hacia Nana-san. El baile concluyo y cientos de aplausos y ovaciones inundaron el salón.

En la pista dos personas, ignoraron los aplausos - "Espero que cumplas tu palabra Nana-san"- agrego Shizuma tratando de recobrar el aire después de este agitado baile.

"Shizuma…porque… porque no puedes quererme, como yo a ti"- dijo Nana-san al borde de las lagrimas.

"Lo siento… te he dicho muchas veces que no te ilusiones conmigo…mi corazón ha partido de este mundo, así que deja de perseguirme porque no lograras nada…solo pierdes tu tiempo" - aclaro Shizuma mientras se alejaba de Nana-san dejándola sola con su llanto.

Shizuma se aproximo a donde se encontraba su prima quien guardaba su precioso instrumento- "Gracias Chikane, como siempre lo has hecho excelente"- guiñándole un ojo.

"No hay porque, tu también has bailado de maravilla…oye y que sucedió hace un momento entre tu y Nana-san?"-

"Lo de siempre ya sabes…pero eso no importa ahora, anda vamos con las demás, necesito algo de tomar urgentemente. "- Y así ambas caminaron hacia sus amigas evadiendo los elogios de mucha gente.

Nagisa y Himeko habían descendido de las nubes gracias a la ayuda de Makoto y Tamao.

Pero aun no se habían percatado que el motivo de la ausencia mental que habían estado experimentado momentos atrás, se acercaba.

"Estuvo increíble Miya-sama"- agrego una entusiasmada Chiyo.

"Gracias, que bueno que les gusto…lo están pasando bien?"- pregunto con mucha tranquilidad en su voz. Al escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, se dirigió brevemente a Shizuma,- "Y ahora a donde vas?"-

"Volveré enseguida…"- alcanzo a decir la dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes, que habían capturado la imagen de una chica que estaba tratando de abrir una botella de vino.

Chikane continuo saludando a las demás chicas cuando diviso a una chica de cabellos rubios, quien se encontraba muy solitaria y pensativa en la mesa de junto. Sin saber exactamente porque, decidió aproximarse e interrumpiéndola pregunto amablemente -"Disculpa…te molesta si me siento un momento?"- inmediatamente un par de ojos amatistas hicieron el primer contacto con unos radiantes ojos azules, provocando una extraña sensación en ambas chicas.

Mientras tanto, Nagisa había dejado a Himeko un momento para robar la botella de vino que se encontraba intacta en la mesa de junto. Al ver que aun se encontraba cerrada, decidió abrirla por si misma, pero ella se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

"Aoi-san…déjeme ayudarle con eso.."-

En ese instante Nagisa quedo inmóvil- _Oh por Dios…pero si es aquella voz…_- recordó.

**Continuara…..**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que aprecio sus comentarios y me alegra que esta historia les sea de su agrado. Les gusto este capitulo?**

**Les pido una disculpa por la demora, actualmente me encuentro en una breve gira y no tengo acceso a una computadora tan frecuente. En un par de semanas ya volvere a casa y podre escribir mas seguido. Gracias por su paciencia. Espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado. Un Saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03 Momentos

La fiesta en dicha mansión era de lo mas formal de lo que la chica de ojos amatistas había imaginado. Todos los invitados disfrutaban de una buena música, comida y bebida, todo por cortesía de la casa. Eran cientos de personas que se encontraban en el lugar y todas conversando amenamente en diferentes mesas, mientras otras se quitaban el estrés en la pista de baile. Donde hace unos momentos, esta joven al igual que los demás habían sido testigos de un gran espectáculo. Por estar tan concentrada en los alrededores de la fiesta, ella no percato que una bella joven de cabellos azulados se acercaba hacia ella, con el motivo de sentarse en la misma mesa. Al preguntarle si eso era posible, Himeko asintió levemente con su cabeza y escucho atentamente a las palabras que le fueron dirigidas.

"Buenas noches, me temo que aun no tengo que el gusto de conocerla…yo soy Himemiya Chikane, y usted es?"- mirándola con aquellos profundos ojos azules.

"Y-yo soy Kurusugawa Himeko…el gusto es mío"- una nerviosa voz salio de sus labios mientras le extendía su mano a la chica de junto. Con una sonrisa irónica, se volvió para adelante y tomo la suave mano de ella.

Rompiendo el saludo continuo, "Dígame Kurusugawa-san, que la trae a la mansión"

Himeko un poco mas tranquila contesto - " Yo he sido invitada por H&H…acabo de empezar a trabajar ahí, bajo la recomendación de mi mejor amiga que al igual que yo acaba de ser contratada." – terminando el sorbo a lo ultimo que le quedaba de su bebida.

"De verdad?, perdone por no saberlo, últimamente he estado fuera del país y no me he puesto al corriente de las cosas que suceden en la oficina. Aun así, permítame darle la bienvenida…espero que le agrade trabajar para nosotros."-

Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con cierta confusión, Himeko agradeció. Seria posible que la hermosa mujer que estaba frente ella, también trabajara en el mismo sitio? Para el tiempo tan corto que tenia ella en la empresa, era imposible saber con exactitud quienes conformaban aquella gran red.

"Kurusugawa-san.."- tomando uno de los bocadillos del centro de la mesa. – "En que departamento de la empresa se encuentra?"-

"Estoy en el de publicidad junto con Saotome-san"- acomodándose uno de sus rubios cabellos.

"Oh, vaya me agrada escuchar eso, sabe espero que después pueda consultar algunas cosas de mis otros proyectos con usted, realmente necesito a alguien que me pueda apoyar en esto…se que es difícil llevar los asuntos de la empresa y los míos, pero se que usted podrá hacerlo, bueno si es que le interesa."-

Con cierta sorpresa y una sincera sonrisa, Himeko contesto – "Por supuesto!, seria un gusto poder ayudarla…espero pueda darme los detalles mas adelante"- Chikane pensó que era la sonrisa mas hermosa que ella había visto. En ese instante algo dentro de ella se movió como nunca antes.

Mientras esto sucedía, algunas mesas mas adelante Nagisa trataba de quitarle el corcho a una botella…no tuvo tiempo de hacer movimiento alguno cuando vio a cierta belleza de cabellos plateados, quitarle la botella de vino para abrirla con el sacacorchos.

"Aquí tiene Aoi-san"- dijo aquella chica con amabilidad, regresando la costosa botella a las manos de la joven, quien la miraba con cierta confusión.

"Esto..muchas gracias.."- tratando de recordar el nombre de la dueña de aquella voz que la había perturbado hace algunas horas por teléfono.

"Perdone….no nos hemos presentado formalmente, pero déjeme decirle que se todos los nombres de las personas que trabajan para mi, es por eso que se el suyo, no crea que soy una persona extraña o algo por el estilo...."- En ese momento, Nagisa lo entendió todo, esa hermosa mujer de profundos ojos verdes era la dueña de la compañía donde trabajaba. Era esa la razón por la cual todos le otorgaban un inmenso respeto, aunque nuestra pelirroja opinaba que la mayoría de las veces esas personas olvidaban que esa perturbarte belleza era después de todo una persona como cualquier otra.

"Soy Hanazono Shizuma" – concluyo dándole su mano y Nagisa volvió en si, dando una media sonrisa, para estrechar su mano con la de la otra joven.

"No pensé que fuera una persona extraña, solo me sorprendió un poco, pero Shizuma-sama puede llamarme por mi nombre si así lo quiere"- rompiendo el saludo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Shizuma estuvo encantada por la actitud de Nagisa.- "Muy bien Nagisa" -

"Te gustaría acompañarme Shizuma-sama?.. mis amigas y Miyuki-san están en mi mesa."- mientras señalaba con su mano dos mesas mas adelante.

"Claro.."- y así, siguió a Nagisa, quien caminaba por delante, sin saber que había provocado cierta curiosidad en Shizuma, quien se propuso conocerla un poco mejor.

Nagisa caminaba lentamente sabiendo que era seguida por Shizuma, mentalmente, ella estaba tratando de controlarse, sin duda admitía que Shizuma era muy pero muy bella, pero Nagisa sabia que tendría que tener cuidado. Nuestra pelirroja tenia cierto esteriotipo sobre las personas que tienen un gran poder y dinero, ya que en su mayoría, esas personas juegan y utilizan a la gente como objetos que pueden comprar con su dinero, y cuando se hartan las desechan, sin importarles nada mas que su propio beneficio. Por supuesto que Nagisa no estaba juzgando a su jefa sin conocerla, pero ella era muy profesional y no iba a dejar que nadie en el mundo jugara con ella.

* * *

Makoto regresaba de la pista de baile para sentarse junto a su antigua amiga, llevándose una gran sorpresa, silenciosamente comento. - "Vaya, vaya Himeko…veo que ya conociste a Miya-sama"- tomando una silla junto a Himeko para sentarse ahí inmediatamente, viendo el leve sonrojo de su amiga.

Con un volumen mas alto, continúo volteando a ver a una de las dueñas. - "Buenas noches Miya-sama, gracias por las invitaciones todas la están pasando muy bien."

"Me alegra escuchar eso" – contesto tranquilamente volteando ligeramente para ver que personas se acercaban. "Es bueno verlas a todas otra vez después de un largo tiempo…"-

Todas las chicas que integraban los puestos mas altos se fueron integrando poco a poco a aquella mesa tan exclusiva.

"Miya-sama que bueno que esta de regreso" – agrego una entusiasmada Yaya que le servia un poco de vino a Tsubomi.

"Y muchas felicitaciones por el torneo, lo estuvimos siguiendo y fue fenomenal, sabia que elevaría el nombre del país en alto." – continuo Shion, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en su respectivo asiento.

Sin dejar que Chikane contestara, Amane también se incluía a la conversación.- "Así es, había contrincantes muy fuertes, pero la final con aquella Rusa, debo decir que fue de los mejores juegos que he visto Miya-sama y vaya que he visto muchos."-

Finalmente aprovechando la oportunidad de hablar.- "Gracias a todas, y si debo admitir Amane-san, que esa jugadora Rusa me dio buena batalla, pero al final pude lograrlo."- De pronto una mano fue puesta en el hombro de la jugadora.

"Acabas de sentarte y ya tan rápido presumiendo mi querida prima?" – dicho comentario provoco leves risas en la mesa, incluyendo la de Shizuma.

"Parece que hoy estas de buen humor, verdad Shizuma?" – contesto en su defensa, pero en tono de broma, haciéndose a un lado para que esta pudiera ocupar la silla de junto.

Del lado contrario a la mesa, Nagisa también tomo su respectivo asiento junto a Makoto, quien estaba platicando con Himeko muy discretamente.

"Himeko…que tienes?..Himeko..- quien cubría su rostro con un poco de vergüenza.

"Makoto-chan, que le sucede a Himeko"- pregunto Nagisa.

"Nada..lo que pasa es que le comente que con la persona que estaba hablando hace un momento era Miya-sama, una de las dueñas de la empresa…"- señalándola con la mirada para que Nagisa pudiera verla.

"Lo siento Nagisa-chan, es solo que sentí mucha pena, por no haberme dado cuenta antes.."- quitando sus manos de su rostro.

"Tranquila…Himeko, tenemos pocos días aquí, como podíamos saberlo"- comento Nagisa para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga fotógrafa.

"Nagisa tiene razón…ya que no creo que algo te haya distraído de esa manera de algo tan obvio o si?" – agregando este comentario con una mirada de sospecha.

"Claro que no! Makoto-chan"- sonrojándose un poco, ya que puede que hubiera un poco de culpabilidad de su parte...

Sin que ellas pudieran notarlo, Shizuma veía de reojo a Nagisa, quien hablaba con una chica que no conocía, preguntándose quien seria esa chica y de que estarían hablando tan discretamente. También, trataba de buscar algún motivo para hablar nuevamente con ella.

"Miya-sama, Hanazono-sama ya que están las dos aquí, queríamos agradecer por todas las atenciones del día de hoy y prometemos siempre dar lo mejor de nosotras para que la compañía se mantenga como numero uno en el país y en otros lados del mundo." –Mencionó Hikari, levantando su copa. – "Salud"

"Salud"- dijeron todas al unísono mientras se escuchaba el chocar el fino cristal de las copas.

"Espero que ahora con su reincorporación a la oficina las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, ya que ha sido difícil para su prima encargarse de todo al mismo tiempo." – comento Shion en un tono que solo Chikane escucharía, antes de levantarse de la mesa con Chikaru.

"Si, todo estará en orden, que acaso hay algún tipo de problema" – viéndola con una dura mirada.

"No lo hay…" – y aleándose - "perdona la molestia"-

Chikane solo movió la cabeza, y decidió comentarlo después con Shizuma, ahora era un momento para divertirse y dejar los problemas de la empresa para otro día.

La pista de baile se comenzó a llenar, por la buena música que empezó a sonar. Sin pensarlo dos veces muchas de nuestras parejas salieron a pasar un buen rato. Incluyendo a Miyuki y Tamao, quienes no se habían apartado ni un segundo en toda la fiesta. Debido a lo vacía que se sintió la mesa, Shizuma les dijo a las otras jóvenes que se acercaran para poder conversar mas a gusto. Una vez mas cerca, la platica comenzó.

"Shizuma, si que cuando estuve fuera pasaron muchas cosas… incluyendo que no sabia que Miyuki tenia cierto interés en Suzumi-san"- dando otro sorbo a su vino. "Debo admitir que me alegro por ella." – volteando a verlas en la pista de baile.

"Yo también me alegro Chikane, lo malo es que Miyuki aun necesita un pequeño empujón para poder formalizar esa relación…"- tampoco la chica de ojos verdes podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía por su mejor amiga.

"En eso tienes razón Shizuma-sama"- agrego Nagisa rápidamente, capturando la atención de todos. "Tamao-chan es otra de mis grandes amigas y veo que realmente quiere a Miyuki-san, pero como las amigas están para apoyarse las unas a las otras, yo me encargare de darles una pequeña ayuda…"-

"De verdad?"- pregunto una curiosa Shizuma de las intenciones de Nagisa.

"Si, y Himeko me ayudara"- guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amiga.

Al escuchar de nuevo el nombre, Chikane la visualizó rápidamente sin saber muy bien porque, pero le fascinaba la inocencia de aquella chica.

"Que! Yo? Pero.."- fue rápidamente interrumpida por Nagisa.

"Si será sencillo, pero te explicare mas tarde…por ahora deberías- no pudo terminar, ya que Shizuma intervino.

"Nagisa, no planeas presentarme?"- pronunciando su nombre de una manera muy sensual, justo como aquella llamada telefónica.

"Pensé que sabrías su nombre… Kurusugawa Himeko, ella es Hanazono Shizuma"

"Un placer"- respondió Himeko

"El gusto es mío y por lo que veo también trabajas para nosotras, bienvenida"- dándole una sonrisa.

"Gracias"-

"Himeko…"- pronuncio una voz ajena a la ultima conversación. - "Quieres bailar?"

Un _QUE?!_ Apareció en la mente de la chica de cabellos rubios y en Shizuma al escuchar esa petición por parte de Chikane. Después de un momento, Himeko acepto y ambas se dirigieron a la pista de baile, despertando muchos rumores alrededor.

Al comenzar a bailar, la música se torno mas tranquila y suave. Chikane tomo la mano de Himeko y la otra la poso en su espalda, para así guiarla al ritmo de aquella balada.

"Lo haces muy bien Himeko.."- comento muy cerca de oído de la otra joven, quien sintió desvanecerse ante ese tacto.

"Tu también Chikane-chan" – al escuchar esto, Chikane no pudo evitar sonreír.

De vuelta en la mesa, Shizuma pensó que esta era la oportunidad para hablar con Nagisa, pero para su mala suerte…otras personas querían platicar con ella y aunque no quisiera, tuvo que levantarse de la mesa y estar con los demás asociados. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no escuchaba las cosas que otros le decían. De pronto vio que Nagisa se levantaba a la pista de baile con Chiyo, y que ella la estaba pasando bien con las demás que se encontraban bailando. En ese momento sintió envidia, queriendo estarla pasando bien con ella y no viendo como todos los demás tenían esa gran oportunidad. Del mismo modo, la idea que una joven que acaba de conocer, le estuviera provocando todas esas viejas sensaciones que ella misma había decidido olvidar para siempre, era algo que le perturbaba.

El reloj siguió avanzando y las personas comenzaron a retirarse. Nagisa ya agotada al igual que Himeko decidieron que era hora de irse a casa y aprovecharon que Miyuki y Tamao les ofrecieron ayuda para poder regresar a su casa.

"Muchas gracias por todo Chikane-chan…la pase muy bien"- dijo perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules.

"Yo también Himeko..espero verte el lunes en el trabajo…que pases buenas noches y hasta entonces" – finalizo Chikane, para poder despedir a las demás.

Himeko también se despidió de las demás incluyendo a Shizuma y tomando su abrigo, se acerco con Tamao. Nagisa quien estaba a punto de reunirse con sus amigas para irse, fue detenida por un momento.

"Es una pena que no pude hablar esta noche contigo Nagisa.."-

"No hay porque, se que Shizuma-sama es una persona importante que tiene que atender a los demás, pero gracias por todo, fue una gran fiesta." –sonriéndole

"Nos veremos Nagisa.."- dicho esto, la dejo ir de aquel lugar.

* * *

Una vez en el auto, Himeko iba inmersa en sus pensamientos. - _Algunas veces en necesario correr algunos riesgos cuando se presenta algo inesperado, algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes y posibilidades…yo me considero una persona plena que apenas construye su felicidad poco a poco, pero puede que el destino nos muestre algo capaz de llegar a la felicidad absoluta?.. todos los días que he vivido he esperado con el día donde encuentre ese 'algo' que cambiara mi vida, pero ese momento podría fácilmente ser cualquiera. Aun así, pienso que hoy llego finalmente el momento que yo podría considerar como un instante mágico donde pude encontrar algo mas allá de lo imaginable, eso que muchas veces esta escondido en nuestras almas y no sale fácilmente. Mi corazón ha sido invadido en un instante y estaré dispuesta a tomar el riesgo de afrontar el reto mas grande que a veces la vida da, y ese es el amor...oh Chikane.. _

Al ver que su amiga iba volteando de lado observando las luces de la ciudad por la noche, decidió interrumpirla para decirle en secreto su plan.

"Himeko…entonces me ayudaras?"-

"mm.."- regresando de vuelta al mundo real- "esto..claro que si Nagisa-chan, que es lo que debo hacer."

"andas muy distraída el día de hoy amiga, pero espero que después me digas que es lo que sucede" – provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en Himeko continuo- "lo único que tienes que hacer es estar de acuerdo conmigo a lo que diga ok?"- la chica de ojos amatistas acepto y nuestra pelirroja rompió el silencio que era invadido en el auto.

"Miyuki-san, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de llevarnos de regreso, como Tamao-chan me dice que vives retirado de mi casa quería decirte que deberías quedarte con nosotros…"- viendo a mi Miyuki quien la veía desde el espejo retrovisor.

"No es molestia Nagisa-san, te agradezco la invitación, pero mañana tengo que arreglar unos asuntos muy urgentemente…y aun debo llevar a Tamao a.."- no pudo continuar.

"Tamao-chan se quedara también en casa para que no tengas que dar mucha vuelta, no es así Tamao-chan?" – volteando a ver s u amiga sin presentar mucha sospecha, pero sin que Miyuki viera, Nagisa empezó a presionar el hombro derecho de Tamao para que dijera que si.

"E-esto si Miyuki..yo me quedare ahí.."- tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

"Aparte es peligroso ya a estas horas..no lo crees Himeko..?"- volviéndose para su amiga.

"Nagisa tiene toda la razón…aparte nos preocuparíamos mucho por ti Miyuki-san"- Nagisa en su interior felicito a la joven de cabellos rubios por tan buen argumento.

"Esta bien…ya que todas insisten, me quedare, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad"- ya estacionando el automóvil para dirigirse al interior de la casa.

Ya en el interior, todas se dirigieron a la sala para cada quien partir a sus habitaciones.

"Tamao-chan..Miyuki-san, espero que pasen buenas noches…síganme y les mostrare su habitación.."- agrego Nagisa quien se preparaba para subir las escaleras de su casa.

"Nuestra habitación??…Nagisa-chan?"- pregunto una confundida Tamao.

"Como verán, la única habitación que me queda es esta y tiene una cama bastante amplia, ya que la otra habitación es de Himeko, pero se que no les importaría mucho compartir o si?" – Decía la pelirroja tratando de no reír ante las expresiones de sus amigas, quienes estaban en un ligero shock.

"No.." – volteando a ver a Tamao que permanecía muda- " nosotras podremos compartir la habitación…muchas gracias Nagisa-san.."-

"Dentro se encuentra todo lo necesario para que puedan dormir a gusto, siéntanse como en su casa….y que descansen"-

"Buenas noches a ustedes también" – agrego Himeko

"Gracias chicas..hasta mañana.."- cerrando la puerta sin poder decir mas.

Una vez que Himeko y Nagisa caminaron por el pasillo y antes de despedirse..

"No puedo creerlo…Nagisa eso si que fue mas que una ayuda.."-

"Lo se" – después de un gran bostezo..- "Espero que todo salga bien…te veré mañana Himeko que descanses.."- y así se retiro a descansar.

Después de cambiarse para poder dormir tranquilamente, ambas fueron a la cama y Miyuki pregunto si podía apagar la luz. Una vez haciendo esto, pasaron unos minutos de silencio…

"Miyuki.." – suspirando

"S-si..Tamao?"- volteando para verla de frente en la oscuridad.

"Puedo tener un beso de buenas noches?"- Tamao trataba de ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer por la pena.

Miyuki sintiendo muchos nervios se acerco mas a Tamao y deposito un beso en su frente.

"Miyuki.."- volvió a llamarla

"Dime.."-

"Tu quieres un beso de buenas noches?"- sabiendo que no había marcha atrás..

"Claro Tamao.."- sin saber que esperar

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tamao se acerco a Miyuki para besarla. Después de cierta sorpresa…Miyuki comenzó a corresponder el tan ansiado beso que ambas habían estado esperando. Al separarse…

"Tamao.."-

"Si?"-

"Te amo…gracias por estar aquí conmigo…"- abrazándola por la cintura.

"Yo también te amo Miyuki.." – y volvieron a besarse para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión, todos los invitados finalmente se habían ido y solo quedaba el desorden de la fiesta. Antes de dormir, Chikane le llevo un te a su prima quien ya se encontraba alistándose para descansar.

"Gracias Chikane..realmente me caerá muy bien tomar te ahora.."- tomando la fina taza.

"No hay porque…es lo menos que se puede esperar en un tan intenso día no lo crees?"- dando un pequeño sorbo al caliente liquido.

"Si así lo creo…Chikane…me alegra que la hayas pasado bien con Kurusugawa-san…"-

"Gracias…y tienes razón, realmente la pase bien con ella…digo no pienses nada raro Shizuma..porque se que lo estas pensando…pero no, simplemente me agrado conversar con ella.."-

"Lo se..me alegro por ti..ahora debes descansar, te veré en la mañana."- dándole un abrazo su prima.

"Igual descansa…"- cerrando las puertas del dormitorio.

Shizuma se metió a su cama y comenzó a terminarse su te mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos. - _Vaya no puedo creer que mi querida prima haya tenido el impulso que tuvo esta noche con Kurusugawa-san…aunque ahora no se de cuenta..se que esa chica hizo una impresión en ella…ah..Kaori, aun lo recuerdas?…- _haciendo una sonrisa llena de nostalgia _– definitivamente el amor..tiene algún pacto con la ausencia y ahora vivo pensando todas las noches que seria de nuestra vida ahora Kaori..dime tu lo piensas así?…definitivamente yo no he comprender el significado de esa palabra desde que te fuiste, ya que solo ha sido el mas grande sufrimiento que he experimentado. Sin embargo…no entiendo que paso hoy….Nagisa…serás tu la que me enseñe a no ser una victima en esta vida?..creo que tendré que averiguarlo.._

Y poco a poco, todas las luces de la mansión fueron apagándose para que la paz y tranquilidad llegara a los corazones de todos sus habitantes..

**Continuara.....**

**He vuelto finalmente con este cap! Gracias por la paciencia que han tenido...espero que les haya gustado. Si o no, saben que siempre pueden dejar un comentario, los cuales, muchas gracias por todos los animos que me han dado! y por tomarse la molestia de dejar su review :) y saber que el fic les es de su agrado. Espero tenerles el siguiente cap. mas pronto! Muchos saludos! **


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 04, Hay que Admitirlo.

El amanecer en Tokio comenzaba con un día bastante despejado. La circulación de los autos y transportes públicos apenas comenzaba ha incorporarse y algunos locales de la gran metrópolis comenzaban a abrir en el primer sábado de primavera. En la mansión, dos personas aun continuaban durmiendo…mientras que los demás trabajadores comenzaban su tarea en mantener aquel inmenso lugar en orden después de la fiesta del día de ayer.

En una amplia habitación Shizuma estaba soñando nuevamente con Kaori, después de haber estado pensado tanto en los acontecimientos del día anterior....

"_No te quedes donde estas, no importa como sea ahí , donde estoy yo podría ser maravilloso porque estarías junto a mi. No te aferres mas a ese lugar, no importa que es lo que no te deje regresar, la neblina pasara y el cielo pronto se aclarara. Aquí, me encuentro yo y mi añoranza, juntas tratamos de estar cerca de ti. Ven aquí, regresa a mi Kaori...acaso no sabes que todos los días estas en mi mente? Quisiera volver a tener cada parte de tu ser, de tu alma…ah este anhelo me mata..sin tan solo pudieras despertar de aquel eterno sueño, no importa que este haciendo yo en ese momento, de cualquier manera la distancia entre nosotras sigue siendo una puerta abierta…"_- y un sonido de celular la saco de su profundo sueño…tratando de apagar aun entre dormida aquel molesto aparato.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos solo pudo decir - _No puede ser! No de nuevo!_ – y de un solo movimiento se levanto de su cómoda cama, marcando al celular de Miyuki….- _Por todos los cielos…Miyuki..contesta!!_- y permaneció marcando un sin numero de veces sin recibir noticia alguna de su amiga. Ya con desesperación, se dirigió a la habitación de su prima para despertarla no de la manera mas tranquila..

"Chikane! Chikane despierta!!"- abriendo las puertas de la habitación de esta y elevando su voz cada vez mas alto mientras se dirigía al pie de la cama.

"S-Shizuma? Que te ocurre esta mañana…sucede algo?" – mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, frotándose sus ojos azules.

"Voy tarde otra vez! No recordé que tenia que ver a Nana-san en 20 minutos y mira nada mas como estoy aun! Y para terminar, no puedo encontrar a Miyuki…no se en donde demonios esta!" – sin duda estaba al borde de la desesperación.

"A ver, detente un momento y deja de dar vueltas que me estas mareando por favor Shizuma!.."- una vez que se detuvo y volteo a verla continuo – " mucho mejor, ahora pongamos un poco de orden…primero ve y arréglate lo mas rápido posible y ve con Nana-san, yo localizare a Miyuki..que no se para que la necesitas tan urgentemente…"- levantándose de su cama para tomar su teléfono.

"Ella es la que hizo el acuerdo con ella, no yo! Se supone debe ayudarme en esto..y no esta!.."-

"Entiendo…yo la localizare, ahora no pierdas el tiempo y alístate."- sentencio Chikane para marcar a casa de Miyuki, mientras una apurada Shizuma salía de la habitación. Sin suerte, siguió marcando ahora al celular, pero aun sin éxito. – _Vaya creo que de verdad se la ha tragado la tierra.._- pensó.

En casa de Nagisa las cosas estaban menos alteradas, todas las chicas dormían placidamente, disfrutando las típicas horas extras de sueño de un sábado en la mañana. Miyuki continuaba durmiendo después de ignorar un extraño ruido no muy lejano. Hasta que no pudo tolerarlo mas, se levanto a ver que provocaba aquel sonido. No tardo ni cinco segundos cuando cayo en cuenta que…- _Oh no…No..NO!_- corrió a buscar entre sus ropas aquel pequeño aparato que había dejado de vibrar - _Maldición! 18 llamadas perdidas!! Shizuma va a matarme…como pude dejarlo en silencio… _- en cuanto iba a marcar, una llamada entrante la detuvo.

"Si?"-

"Miyuki! Por fin…que bueno que te encuentro…donde estas?"- dijo la chica de cabellos azulados con un aire de alivio.

"Chikane…eres tu, pensé que seria Shizuma….no estoy en casa, veras ayer tuve que quedarme en casa de Aoi-san, la amiga de Kurusugawa-san" –

"Bueno..creo que ahora no es el tiempo de explicaciones, pero Shizuma esta al borde de la locura porque no pudo localizarte y se encuentra en camino hacia las oficinas del padre de Nana-san…" – Chikane fue interrumpida…

"Oh por todos los cielos!, como pude olvidarlo, gracias Chikane, dile a Shizuma que voy en camino…"- y después de una breve despedida, ambas colgaron y Miyuki se vistió de prisa. Con tanto escándalo, despertó a Tamao, quien la miraba algo preocupada.

"Miyuki…todo bien?"-

"E-esto si…tengo que irme...hay un asunto importante.." – se acerco a ella dándole un breve beso- "te veré mas tarde en tu casa si?" – y después de abrazarla continuo - "dile a Nagisa-san que gracias por todo.."- y salio de la habitación a toda prisa.

Segundos mas tarde, Chikane marco al celular de Shizuma con la esperanza que se tranquilizara un poco.

"Chikane! Espera..espera..deja poner el manos libres…lo que menos quiero es una multa en este momento.."- sin despegar sus ojos verdes del camino, ágilmente puso el cable a su celular – "Ahora si..dime, maldita sea! Porque todos tienen que ir tan lento!- golpeando el volante.

"Tranquila Shizuma…no es culpa de los demás que vayas tarde…además para que te tranquilices un poco, ya he podido localizar a Miyuki y dice que te vera ahí en unos minutos.."-

"De verdad Chikane?!, en donde rayos estaba, digo si es que le preguntaste"- mientras continuaba esquivando cualquier auto que se le atravesara en el camino.

"Parece que paso la noche en casa de Aoi-san" –

De repente se escucho el rechinar de los frenos del lujoso auto deportivo de Shizuma.

"Shizuma! Estas bien?" – sonando preocupada por aquel sonido.

"Si..fue la luz roja.."- contesto molesta, seria y mintiendo…ya que al escuchar tal cosa, fue la primer reacción que pudo hacer. – _Miyuki…pero que demonios hacías en casa de Nagisa…lo que me faltaba_ – pensó.

"Bueno Shizuma, te dejo..tengo pendientes que hacer y por favor, trata de relajarte si?" – agrego antes de colgar- _Vaya.. acaso dije algo malo, ahora sonó mas enojada que antes._

Finalmente Shizuma llego a las oficinas y cinco minutos mas tarde, Miyuki, a quien vio con una mirada dura. Durante todo el camino hacia cierta oficina ambas permanecieron en silencio. Después de que el ascensor llego al piso numero ocho, se reunieron finalmente con aquella chica, para hacer las ultimas negociaciones. Para sorpresa de Shizuma, Nana-san pidió hablar a solas con Miyuki. También expectante, Shizuma vio entrar a las dos a una oficina que se encontraba al fondo de un largo pasillo.

Dentro de ella, Miyuki recibió los documentos que Shizuma tendría que firmar para completar la venta de la empresa. Cuidadosamente los leyó…

"Que?!"- fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras estaba a punto de romper aquel papel de su reacción.

"Así es, es la única manera…todo hubiera sido mejor si Shizuma-san no se hubiera comportado de esa manera en la fiesta.."- cruzándose de brazos. – "Fue realmente descortés" -

"Pe…pero" – Miyuki seguía incrédula de lo que sus ojos acababan de leer.

"Si no, no hay trato.." – fue su ultima respuesta.

"Esta bien…yo haré que los firme y los documentos quedaran guardados en la caja de seguridad..hasta que se cumpla el plazo…"- contesto Miyuki con resignación y angustia.

"Muy bien entonces eso es todo…es bueno hacer tratos contigo" – y ambas salieron de aquella oficina. Nana-san se salio primero para encontrar a Shizuma, ojeando una revista…

"Hasta dentro de un año…mi querida Shizuma.."- guiñándole un ojo para dirigirse al elevador y abandonar el lugar. La chica de ojos verdes solo se quedo confundida, acaso la negociación habría resultado?

Al ver a su asistente y mejor amiga, se levanto de aquel sillón de piel para esperar el ascensor. Mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus respectivos autos Miyuki finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Shizuma, en verdad siento lo de hoy…"- sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Estas conciente de que casi muero de un ataque cardiaco Miyuki!, además…porque no estabas en TU casa?"- diciendo cada palabra cargada de enojo.

"Veras, tenia todas las intenciones de hacerlo, pero como ya era muy noche, amablemente Nagisa-san dejo que Tamao y yo nos quedamos ahí.."- sonrojándose un poco tras recordar lo sucedido.

"Oh…ya entiendo" – sintiéndose mas tranquila, decidió molestar un poco a su amiga. – "Miyuki..si querías llevar a tu chica a algún sitio que no fuera tu casa, ni su casa….existen otros tipos de lugares..."-

"Shizuma!" – interrumpiéndola mientras moría de pena, sabiendo que Shizuma disfrutaba hacerla sentir mal gastándole bromas pesadas.

"Te lo merecías Miyuki….ahora dime, tenemos la empresa de Nana-san?"

"Em si, todo se ha resuelto finalmente."- contestando nerviosamente.

"Que bien, así se hace Miyuki, creo que después de todo valió la pena…entonces ahora puedo perdonarte.." – soltando una pequeña risa.

Miyuki agradeció a la chica de cabellos plateados y quiso cambiar el tema lo mas rápido posible, en este momento no era el mejor para hablar sobre aquella negociación.

"Shizuma, ahora que ya no tienes este pendiente tendrás el día libre?"

"Si eso creo…quiero pasar tiempo con Chikane, ya que no hemos pasado tiempo juntas con tantas cosas…que me dices de ti" – buscando las llaves de su auto, una vez frente a el.

"Si yo igual..aunque" – viendo que un mensaje de texto en su celular – "Ahora mismo iré por Tamao a casa de Nagisa-san, al parecer aun sigue ahí.." – provocando una expresión de frustración en aquellos ojos verdes.

"Shizuma…porque cada que menciono el tema haces esa cara?" – volteándola a ver con algo de sospecha y no era para menos ya que Shizuma sentía cierta envidia de que todo el mundo parecía tener mas oportunidades de ver a Nagisa que ella.

"De que hablas Miyuki…"- al darse cuenta que su amiga la había descubierto.

"Si no te conociera mejor..diría que estas celosa por alguna razón…que yo no estoy entendiendo…" – mientras veía que Shizuma, quien ya se encontraba en el interior de su auto.

"Esta bien…es difícil ocultarte algo, me conoces muy bien…" – poniéndose unos lentes de sol, antes de encender su lujoso auto – " lo admito.. estoy celosa, no de ti…es solo difícil de explicar como me siento…pero creo que Nagisa me esta comenzado a gustar mas de lo que yo esperaba…" -

* * *

Horas mas tarde, antes de salir de casa de Nagisa, Tamao agradeció por todo y comunico que finalmente había formalizado su relación con Miyuki. Tanto Himeko y Nagisa se alegraron por tal noticia al ver la inmensa felicidad de su amiga. La tarde había pasado muy amena para las chicas, quienes decidieron pasar el día en casa, en compañía de buenos libros y programas de televisión. Después de comer, habían recibido una llamada de Makoto, quien planeaba visitarlas para tomar un poco de te. Rápidamente, Himeko horneo unas galletas, las cuales estuvieron listas en cuanto la otra chica llego.

"Que bueno verlas otra vez chicas" – mientras todas tomaban asiento en aquella confortable sala

"…mmm esas galletas están buenísimas.." – saboreando una de tantas.

"En verdad!, Himeko…tus galletas son sensacionales…puedo declararme una adicta a ellas.." – confeso la pelirroja.

"Gracias…menos mal que si les gustaron, hace mucho que no las hacia.."- mientras servia te en tres tazas.

"Y díganme chicas, que novedades hay, se que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, pero pues…aunque no lo notemos siempre hay cosas nuevas todos los días." –

"Es cierto Mako-chan, pues la buena noticia es que Tamao y Miyuki finalmente formalizaron su relación" –

"Wow, de verdad!" – mirando a Nagisa - "de verdad todo esto fue gracias a tu plan?"-

"Si así es…sabia que era una gran oportunidad que no se podía desperdiciar" - comiendo otra galleta – "esas chicas realmente se quieren y cualquiera podía notarlo…solo necesitaban un poco de ayuda…pero deberías de haber visto a Tamao que feliz se veía esta mañana…"-

"Aww… el amor"- opino Makoto juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos, tratando de imaginar dicho sentimiento, el cual le hizo recordar algunas cosas que quería preguntar.

"Y bien Himeko…después de haber estado bailado con Miya-sama durante la fiesta…tienes algo que contarnos?" – señaló Makoto

Aquel momento fue revivido en la mente de Himeko instantáneamente, despertando de nuevo las sensaciones que sintió en aquel momento – _Oh…creo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, mis pensamientos quieren seguir circulando alrededor tuyo Chikane.._- pensó.

"Es cierto…estuviste muy pensativa después de eso, exactamente como te encuentras ahora…es acaso por eso…Himeko?" –

Automáticamente Himeko volvió en si y vio dos pares de ojos ansiosos de una respuesta.

"E-esto..que me decían?" – sonrojándose y admitiendo su estado de distracción.

"Vaya…entonces es cierto!!"- comento una emocionada Nagisa.

"Totalmente de acuerdo! Y no te culpo Himeko…ella lo tiene todo, es inteligente, admirable, amable, elegante, talentosa, millonaria y sobre todo es una mujer con una abrumadora belleza…en pocas palabras la mujer perfecta Himeko." – guiñando un ojo.

"P-pero..yo.." – Himeko simplemente no podía encontrar las palabras para responder dichos comentarios…solo podía encontrar palabras que podrían expresar la fascinación que sentía por Chikane…

"Ya no te puedes esconderte mas Himeko…y en verdad me alegro por ti.." – dijo Nagisa mostrando una gran sinceridad.

"Gracias…Nagisa-chan"- aun con su rubor en sus mejillas, admitiendo que sus amigas estaban en lo correcto.

"Himeko siempre estaré para apoyarte…y espero que en el corto plazo puedas llegar a pasar mas tiempo con ella…se que no puedo evitar que algunas veces puedas sufrir en el transcurso de definir tus verdaderos sentimientos, ya que todo es parte de la experiencia de empezar a enamorarse de alguien..lo único que quiero amiga es que nadie tiene derecho a hacerte sentir mal" – poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de Himeko, para transmitirle su apoyo. – "ten en cuenta que te enfrentaras a un medio muy complicado, donde las personas se dedican a hacer muchos malos rumores y todo por envidia…así que cuídate por favor…y lucha por lo que realmente quieres" –

Himeko abrazo a su amiga, agradeciéndole su apoyo y punto de vista, el cual nuestra rubia sabía que viviría al tratar de acercarse a una persona muy famosa y admirada como Chikane, pero como Nagisa había dicho…ella lucharía por lo que quería…y eso era estar cerca de aquella princesa.

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado muy rápido en la ciudad de Tokio. Las jóvenes empresarias tuvieron la oportunidad de platicarse lo que no habían podido durante la ausencia de Chikane. Todo….menos lo ocurrido el viernes pasado…Shizuma no quería forzar a Chikane, muy dentro de ella sabia que su prima estaba tratando de descifrar aquel misterioso sentimiento que comenzaba a experimentar y por otro lado…ella no tenia mucho que contar aun…primero quería pasar tiempo con la persona que empezaba a ser la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Nuestras otras chicas estaban entusiasmadas por empezar la semana…así que muy temprano se alistaron para llegar a las instalaciones y empezar con el trabajo pendiente. Esta vez, Himeko tuvo una mañana bastante ocupada llena de múltiples llamadas, correos electrónicos, consultas, diseños y encargarse de algunas fotografías. Por esta razón, no pudo acompañar a sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Si no que lo hizo una hora mas tarde.

Al notar la hora, recordó lo que le había dicho Makoto sobre las horas de la cafetería. Para que le tomara menos tiempo, decidió tomar las escaleras en lugar del elevador, ya que afortunadamente la cafetería se encontraba un solo piso debajo de su nivel. A toda velocidad, bajo las escaleras hasta que accidentalmente choco con un cuerpo que se encontraba al final de las escaleras.

Chikane, quien iba caminando hacia la cafetería, alcanzo a ver por una fracción de segundos que Himeko estaba a punto de chocar con ella. Con resultado del impacto, ambas terminaron en el suelo, Chikane sobre la joven rubia.

Himeko abrió sus ojos una vez en estando en el suelo, quedando totalmente sorprendía de encontrar un par de ojos azules que estaban muy pero muy cerca.

"Chikane-chan!!, oh no..estas bien?" –

"Si…estoy bien, que hay de ti, te lastimaste?" – por alguna razón disfrutando la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Mmm no…creo que el dolor ya paso.." – mientras terminaba de sobarse la cabeza. – "Chikane-chan…creo que es mejor levantarnos antes de que alguien nos vea…"- sin quitarle la mirada.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro. Cuando Himeko sintió la respiración de Chikane muy cerca de su cuello, la hizo estremecerse y sonrojarse furiosamente.

-_Porque me siento de esta manera? Himeko es solo una amiga, pero se siente tan bien… tan correcto…me pregunto..que pensara ella?_-

De pronto, Himeko empezó a sentir miradas de personas que se encontraban caminando por aquel sitio. Entonces, Chikane decidió levantarse y cuando ambas se encontraron de pie, notaron las frías miradas de las demás personas.

"Mmm creo que es hora de que vaya por mi almuerzo" – dijo Himeko para escapar de aquellas miradas.

Chikane la detuvo y dijo – " Yo tampoco he comido, quieres acompañarme?"-

Himeko acepto y ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería y una vez con su respectiva comida, pregunto.

"Dime, donde quieres sentarte?"

"Ven sígueme" – extendiéndole la mano que le quedaba libre

Himeko la siguió, mientras veía como Chikane la tomaba de mano – s_u mano es tan realmente suave, como quisiera no me soltara nunca_ - pensó.

Llegando a la mesa, Chikane jalo una silla para que la joven rubia pudiera sentarse.

"Gracias Chikane-chan"-

Ella asintió y tomo el asiento que se encontraba junto a ella. Definitivamente, aquella la dueña de ciertos ojos amatistas era como algo totalmente nuevo, que Chikane aun no sabia como manejar. Pero lo que si tenia claro, era pasar mas tiempo con ella, realmente era una chica muy linda.

Ambas comenzaron a comer y platicar sobre Himeko y su antiguo trabajo. Mientras conversaban tranquilamente, Himeko no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de contemplar aquel hermoso rostro. – _Eres tan hermosa…me pregunto si en verdad me querrás cerca de ti o lo de hoy es pura casualidad…_-

Al terminar de comer, Chikane le pregunto a Himeko si quería algún postre, Ella contesto afirmativamente y Chikane pidió unos deliciosos pastelillos.

"Oh Chikane-chan, esto esta realmente muy bueno…quieres probar un poco del mío?"

Chikane la vio sorprendida, pero aceptando probarlo. Y así, Himeko tomo un poco de aquel pastelillo con su cubierto y lo puso en frente de Chikane. Sin pensarlo, la joven de cabellos azules abrió su boca, comiendo aquel postre, el cual sabia bastante bien, pero sabia mejor porque Himeko era quien se lo daba. Sintiéndose totalmente feliz, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la asistente de Chikane, Izumi-san. Quien secretamente tenia cierta obsesión por Chikane.

"Miya-sama…estaba buscándola, hay un par de recados que necesitan ser respondidos a la brevedad." -

"Es sobre las acciones en Alemania?" – pregunto, mientras la otra chica miraba llena de envidia a Himeko – _pero quien es esta chica? mm debería saber que nadie puede quitarme a Miya-sama_.

Himeko ignoro a aquella chica en cuanto sintió su dura mirada..- _bien Nagisa-chan creo que aquí vamos.._- recordando su platica durante el fin de semana.

"Si exactamente eso.."- contestándole a Chikane, quien no parecía mirarla en lo absoluto.

"Entonces, eso puede esperar…ahora llevare a Himeko a dar un recorrido al edificio, así que si nos permites" – levantándose de la mesa y tomando a Himeko de la mano para salir de la cafetería, dejando a Izumi-san ahí. – _Esto no se quedara así Himeko…_

Dirigiéndose hacia planta baja, Chikane llevo a Himeko a la parte trasera del edificio, donde se encontraba un hermoso jardín.

-_Himeko…sin duda eres un ser maravilloso, como logras hacerme sentir así.._- pensó mientras aun sentía la mano de la otra joven mientras miraba su sonrisa con aquel par de zafiros.

"Chikane-chan! Este lugar es verdaderamente hermoso!"-

Chikane respondió con un sonrisa de tan solo pensar que algo tan sencillo le causara tanta alegría. – " Lo es, es el mejor lugar para escaparse y tomar aire fresco"-

Antes de que pudieran seguir recorriendo el lugar, Himeko giro con demasiado entusiasmo para mostrarle una flor a Chikane, quedando nuevamente a pocos centímetros de ella.

- _Creo que ya no tengo duda alguna…Himeko eres verdaderamente hermosa…tus finos labios, tus mejillas rosadas y tus ojos…han conseguido atraparme, pero realmente me estaré enamorando de ti?_ -

Sus miradas se perdieron por unos segundos que parecieron horas durante aquel mágico momento que fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

"Muchas gracias por lo de hoy Himeko…realmente la he pasado muy bien…pero creo que necesitan mi presencia en este momento." – al checar el mensaje de su celular.

"Al contrario, gracias a ti y perdona por el choque de hace rato…pondré mas atención la próxima vez." –

"No te preocupes, aunque si eso significa volver a pasar un agradable momento contigo…pues no importa que vuelva a suceder" – dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. – "Espero que después podamos seguir hablando, cuando puedas ayudarme en uno de mis proyectos, de los cuales te comente durante la fiesta.." – dijo esto una vez dentro del edificio.

"Claro Chikane-chan, hasta entonces!" – y así ambas tomaron el camino para sus respectivas oficinas.

* * *

El día laboral siguió su curso con demasiadas actividades. Viendo que pronto seria la hora de salir, Nagisa le informo a Himeko que ella podría irse adelantando a casa, ella al parecer le quedaban pocos pendientes por terminar. Cuando Nagisa finalmente concluyó con el deber del día, quedaban pocas personas ya en el edificio. Cansada, recogió cuidadosamente sus cosas, arreglo su escritorio para que al día siguiente lo encontrara lo mas ordenado posible. Apago la luz, cerro su oficina con llave y camino lentamente hacia el ascensor, que venia bajando.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y camino hacia adentro.

"Nagisa…no esperaba verte por aquí.." – dijo una voz familiar desde adentro del elevador.

"Shizuma-sama!..no sabia que te quedabas hasta tarde" –

- _Por todos los cielos…estoy a solas con Nagisa en un ascensor…oh vaya, Shizuma porque te pones nerviosa_ – al analizar su situación. – _Ascensor, ve lo mas lento que puedas…_-

"Pues si Nagisa…ha sido un largo día" –

Casi llegaban a planta baja cuando de pronto el ascensor dejo de moverse y la luz se apagado de pronto.

"Shizuma-sama?!, que- que ha pasado?" – Nagisa definitivamente estaba asustada.

"Creo se ha ido la luz....mm...tendremos que pedir ayuda y esperar a que nos puedan sacar de aquí…" –

Y así las dos jóvenes permanecieron en la oscuridad, esperando a que algo las pudiera sacar de ahí.

**Continuara….**

**Después de esta inoportuna falla técnica en elevadores, quiero agradecer nuevamente por sus reviews y por comentarme que es lo que les va gustando de la historia y sus puntos de vista sobre los personajes. De verdad lo aprecio : D**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, si o no, saben que pueden decírmelo, sin problemas. Bueno, espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo pronto para saber que pasara dentro del elevador…:P**

**Un Saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 05 - Esperanza-Fama-Y un Viaje de Negocios.

Habían pasado pocos segundos desde que uno de los elevadores del gran edificio se detuviera por completo. Dentro de el, Shizuma trato de oprimir el botón de emergencias que se encontraba en el tablero. Para facilitar su visión, decidió usar la luz de su celular, el cual resbalo de sus manos.

"Bien hecho Shizuma…" – usando un tono sarcástico antes de agacharse para encontrarlo.

"Déjame ayudarte…" – agrego Nagisa.

Y de rodillas, Nagisa trato de encontrar aquel aparato en medio de la oscuridad, accidentalmente puso una de sus manos sobre una de las flexionadas piernas de Shizuma, quitándola inmediatamente.

"Oh, este, lo siento mucho…" – afortunadamente para ella, nadie pudo notar el cambio de coloración en su rostro.

"No te preocupes por eso…" – mientras sonreía ampliamente, después de escuchar la nerviosa voz de la pelirroja. – " mm..oh genial…lo encontré" – poniéndose de pie para acercarse al tablero del elevador y presionar el famoso botón.

Mientras tanto Nagisa se dio la vuela hasta llegar a la esquina mas cercana para sentarse. Ella abrazo sus piernas para después recostarse sobre sus brazos.

"Nagisa? Estas bien?" – pregunto al escuchar demasiado silencio.

"Se que es tonto…pero no me gusta estar en la oscuridad…me hace sentir sola…"- diciendo casi en un suspiro.

"Eso no tiene nada de tonto…yo te puedo asegurar que experimentar la soledad no es algo de lo mas agradable Nagisa…pero no te preocupes, al menos las dos nos encontramos juntas en esta situación.." – haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado – _Si...finalmente!_-

"Sabes Shizuma-sama? Yo pensé que siempre volvías a casa junto con Miya-sama.." – mientras escuchaba que Shizuma estaba tratando de acomodarse en el suelo.

"Pues cuando se puede si…veras, todo depende de sus múltiples entrenamientos de Tenis y pues hoy fue uno se esos días…" –

"Es cierto..había olvidado por un segundo que ella era una gran jugadora de Tenis…vaya..ambas saben hacer muchísimas cosas, es admirable como tu y Miya-sama pueden con tantas responsabilidades a la vez.." – al imaginarse como seria llevar aquel estilo de vida. – _Ni pensarlo creo que moriría al segundo día_..-

"Es solo cuestión de costumbre Nagisa…Chikane y yo hemos estado siempre involucradas en muchas cosas desde que éramos pequeñas, nuestros padres fueron exigentes con nosotras pero…sabíamos que lo hacían por nuestro bien. Realmente… los mejores padres que podríamos pedir.." – mientras imágenes de su pasado volvían a su mente – " Así que es por eso que se nos hace tan normal…"- ocultando la tristeza de su voz.

"Increíble…." – haciendo una ligera pausa – " y practicas algún deporte…o algo por el estilo?"– Nagisa empezaba a tener cierto interés de conocer a esta persona, definitivamente la curiosidad comenzaba a surgir.

"Pues…digamos que no profesionalmente, en ocasiones ayudo a Chikane con sus practicas de Tenis pero…no ella es única…" – sintiéndose orgullosa de su prima – " lo que realmente hago casi todos los días es tocar el piano…desde que éramos pequeñas a Chikane y a mi nos gustaba mucho pasar horas en la sala de música, es algo muy relajante y se ha vuelto nuestra costumbre desde entonces..." –

Nagisa, al imaginarse a una pequeña Shizuma sobre el banquillo del piano quien apenas podía alcanzar el suelo, le pareció la imagen mas tierna que jamás se haya imaginado.

"En verdad?…..ojala algún día tenga la oportunidad de escucharte…" – dijo entusiasmada.

"Por supuesto que si Nagisa…cuando tu quieras.." – _No me importaría estar todo el día en aquel instrumento si eso significa verte de nuevo_..- pensó.

Y en un instante, la luz volvió al elevador lastimando dos pares de ojos que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

"Creo que vamos en movimiento de nuevo Shizuma-sama" – aun frotándose sus ojos y poniéndose de pie al igual que Shizuma.

"Si..al parecer la velocidad de la luz siempre será mas rápida que las personas de mantenimiento de este lugar…" –

"Ah Shizuma-sama..que cosas dices" – tras solar una breve risa por el comentario de Shizuma.

De este modo, ambas jóvenes llegaron a planta baja caminando con dirección a la salida del edificio.

"Nagisa…disculpa si este incidente te ha retrasado de algún modo.." –

"Tu no tienes la culpa de nada…y no..no me he retrasado en nada.." – viendo la hora de su reloj rápidamente –

"En verdad?..entonces déjame compensarte de algún modo…ven conmigo..." – viéndola intensamente.

Al ver la forma en que la miraron aquellos ojos verdes, la pelirroja no tuvo excusa alguna para negarse. Una vez en el estacionamiento, Shizuma le abrió la puerta a Nagisa para que segundos mas tarde, Shizuma se introdujera en aquel costoso automóvil.

Shizuma encendió el motor, para que el auto se comenzara mover, una vez fuera del aparcamiento, advirtió – " Bien Nagisa..sujétate fuerte…" – guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirroja no entendió dicho comentario y antes de que pudiera pensarlo, la joven de cabellos plateados movió la manija que controla la caja de velocidades, elevando la velocidad del aquel potente vehículo casi al máximo, manteniendo la otra mano firme sobre el volante. Nagisa inhalo aire por su boca y cerro sus ojos al instante, para después sujetarse del asiento. Como era de esperarse, les tomo menos de diez minutos el llegar a su destino y durante el trayecto Shizuma veía divertida la cara de una asustada Nagisa. Al salir del auto, Shizuma la ayudo a salir de el, ya que ella aun se encontraba en estado de shock, respirando agitadamente.

"E-En verdad que t-te gusta la velocidad Shizuma-sama!" – tartamudeando.

Shizuma sonrió ante este comentario – _Si supieras Nagisa…como mi vida vuelve a tener momentos de adrenalina cuando estas cerca_ – pensó, mientras entregaba las llaves de su auto en el valet-parking.

Después del susto, Nagisa observo el lugar en donde ella se encontraba. Vio el anuncio del lugar bastante iluminado que decía "_40/40 Club Tokio"_. Llegando a la puerta principal, meseros y uno que otro gerente de piso daban a Shizuma una respetuosa bienvenida.

-_Oh..se ve que frecuenta este lugar…vaya no sabia que a Shizuma-sama le gustaran los sport-bars_ – pensó al escuchar todos aquellos elogios.

Nagisa había escuchado que ese club era uno de los sport-bars mas exclusivos en Tokio y en otros lados del mundo, realmente no cualquier persona tenia acceso a ese lugar. Las decoraciones eran modernas con un toque minimalistas. Las paredes mostraban playeras, fotografías y diversos accesorios autografiados de famosos jugadores de equipos de baloncesto, béisbol, soccer, football americano, entre otros deportes. Había un sin fin de gigantescas pantallas de plasma colgadas por todos lados, donde se mostraban diversos juegos que estaban ocurriendo en aquel instante. El ambiente era bastante tranquilo en ese momento..claro..tenia que ser para un lunes en la noche…pero se podía imaginar que cuando había un juego verdaderamente importante, el ambiente sin duda se pondría muy intenso.

"Su mesa estará lista en unos segundos Hanazono-sama" – dijo una de las meseras – "imagino que quiere su lugar de siempre no es así?" –

"Por supuesto…muchas gracias…Mei-san" - viendo el nombre de aquella mesera, la cual nunca antes había visto. La mesera no puedo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar su nombre proveniente de una voz muy seductora.

Nerviosa – "Mm bueno que disfruten su estancia…mi compañera Eriko se encargara de atenderlas.." – y haciendo una reverencia se alejo.

"Buenas noches Eriko-san!, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos" – saludo Shizuma.

Misusawa Eriko, llevaba trabajando en aquel club desde hace muchos años. Shizuma y Chikane frecuentaban mucho aquel bar, donde ambas sabían que no serian molestadas por la prensa ni por locos fanáticos. La exigencia del trato hacia ellas era algo que ningún gerente en turno dejaba pasar y todo el personal sabia como debían tratarlas en caso de que ellas estuvieran ahí. Pero sin duda, Misusawa Eriko era la mesera de preferencia de nuestras empresarias y habían desarrollado una especie de amistad.

"Si es verdad Hanazono-sama….la extrañamos en el las semifinales de Wimbledon, aseguramos que vendría.." – dándole el menú de bebidas a sus clientas.

"Quise en verdad…pero el trabajo estuvo pesado ese día…lo termine escuchando por el radio" – devolviéndole la mirada.

"Entiendo…pero que bueno que hoy esta con nosotros Hanazono-sama…bueno…volveré en un momento para que me digan que se les ofrece…con su permiso." – volteando a ver a ambas chicas antes de darse la media vuelta. – _Vaya…es la primera vez que veo a Hanazono-sama con compañía y no es Miya-sama!… desde la muerte de aquella chica nunca había traído a nadie mas..…me pregunto quien será?-_

"Nagisa…te gusta el lugar?" – al ver su cara de asombro.

"Claro…nunca había visto nada igual…" –

Shizuma sonrió y empezó a ver el menú de bebidas antes de ser interrumpida por una sorprendida Nagisa.

"Ehh…una fotografía de Miya-sama y oh..una raqueta y una pelota!…" – señalando su descubrimiento.

"Pensé que ya lo habías notado Nagisa…esta es la verdadera razón por la que frecuentamos el lugar…y pues solo esta parte del club tiene fotografías de los jugadoras y jugadores mas famosos en el mundo…por eso esta área es denominada como el salón de la fama de ESPN." - sonriendo.

"Salón de la fama de ESPN?!…Wow..nunca había escuchado tal cosa…- _vaya…tengo que traer a Himeko a este sitio…definitivamente lo encontrara bastante atractivo_.- pensó.

"Así es…y de vez en cuando vengo a ver aquí los juegos de Chikane…pero ya he hecho una reservación para el próximo sábado, que se jugara la final de Wimbledon, el campeonato mas antiguo y prestigioso en el mundo del Tenis, definitivamente como si se tratara de un mundial de soccer…pero este siempre tiene lugar en Londres. Y como podrás imaginar, Chikane esta en la final. Por esta razón he hecho reservaciones porque esperan casa llena y todas las chicas de la empresa quieren venir a apoyarla… espero que vengas al igual que Himeko-san…- sonriéndole traviesamente.

"Oh por su puesto que vendremos Shizuma-sama! Será genial ver ese juego." – sin ocultar el entusiasmo.

"Lamento interrumpirlas…solo quería saber si están listas para ordenar?" - preguntando amablemente.

"Para mi lo de siempre Eriko-san…" – contesto Shizuma regresando el menú.

"Y para usted?" – viendo a una pelirroja leer rápidamente la lista de bebidas.

"Mmm un martini dulce por favor…" –

"Muy bien…en seguida.." – llevándose los menús y desapareciendo nuevamente.

"Y dime Nagisa…que hay de ti, cuéntame algo sobre tu vida?" – mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

" Pues que te puedo contar…mi vida ha sido sencilla, bastante normal en términos generales…termine mi carrera, durante en la cual conocí a Himeko y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, después de eso ambas estuvimos trabajando para mi padre, que tiene un pequeña empresa textil fuera de Tokio. Uno de mis mas grandes sueños era venir a la gran ciudad, conocer personas interesantes y buscar una estabilidad…la cual bueno…en eso me encuentro ahora.…" –

"Me alegra que estés logrando todo lo que te estas proponiendo Nagisa…de verdad …" – soltando una sincera sonrisa.

Aun esperando sus bebidas, el audio de la pantalla principal se activo para dar las ultimas noticias del momento en el mundo del deporte.

"_De todos los deportes del mundo…esta es lo mas nuevo en ESPN-noticias."_ - comenzaba la cortinilla del programa.

"_Estamos de regreso en el estudio con las ultimas noticias sobre la clausura de Wimbledon….como todos ustedes saben… nos encontramos impacientes por este desenlace ya que nunca antes hemos sido representados de esta manera…pero gracias a nuestra única he incomparable prodigio del Tenis…se que seremos testigos de uno de los encuentros mas emocionantes y esperados en la historia del Wimbledon….Pero? que opina nuestra jugadora estrella al respecto?… A continuación escuchemos que nos tiene que decir al Himemiya-sama, en esta cápsula especial …"_ – el locutor comenzó a narrar sus líneas en lo que las cámaras mostraban grabaciones del ultimo entrenamiento de Chikane. En cuanto la narración termino, la cámara se centro en Chikane, quien traía puesto su traje de enterramiento con una toalla sobre su cuello.

"Miya-sama como se siente al respecto del juego de este sábado?" – pregunto uno de los reporteros acercándole el micrófono.

"Muy bien, he estado preparándome muy duro para esta ultimo encuentro…todas las jugadoras contra las que he jugado tienen un gran nivel y técnica, al igual que un gran espíritu competitivo…lo que me motiva a trabajar mas duro todos los días." – tomando un poco de agua fría.

"Díganos, realmente encontró muy reñido el juego pasado durante la semifinal con la jugadora Rusa, Dinara Safina, que fue la jugadora no. 2 en el mundo el año pasado?" – regresando los micrófonos hacia la joven jugadora.

"En verdad si…fue un juego intenso el cual se extendió por varios sets, pero al final pude obtener la victoria después de un gran esfuerzo…" – mientras Shizuma y Nagisa seguían el reportaje muy de cerca.

"Por ultimo…ha jugado anteriormente con su próxima rival, Serena Williams de Norte América?" –

"No, este será mi primer encuentro y se de antemano que es una jugadora extremadamente fuerte, seguro no será nada fácil obtener la victoria, pero confió en que daré lo mejor de mi…" –

"Muchas gracias por sus palabras Miya-sama y puede asegurar que todo Japón la estará viendo y apoyando el próximo sábado…la mejor de las suertes" –

"Gracias" – para volver al estudio y continuar con las siguientes noticias en otros deportes.

"Hanazono-sama..aquí tiene…" – menciono Eriko al traer sus bebidas… - " Parece que su prima esta lista para el gran día…" –

"Si así parece Eriko-san, gracias por las bebidas" – al ver a la mesera alejarse – "Nagisa…que es lo que pediste, se ve bueno" – observándola.

"Ah, pues esto es un martini dulce y.." – tomando unos cuantos sorbos…- "mm y esta buenísimo.." –

"Te gusta el dulce…?" - diciéndolo en un tono bastante coqueto.

"Por supuesto! Siempre he pensado que el dulce hace sentir mejor a las personas" – sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba al escuchar a Shizuma hablarle de ese todo.

Shizuma continuaba escuchándola pero mirando fijamente los labios de Nagisa. – _A puesto que sus labios deben saber también a dulce, como me gustaría averiguarlo_. –

Después de seguir con su platica y haber tenido otras dos rondas de bebidas, Nagisa se disculpo para dirigirse al baño, sin saber que unos ojos verdes seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Shizuma, quien se encontraba fantaseando, no pudo notar una presencia muy familiar.

"Buenas noches Shizuma-sama…como..mm..este..porque estas tan roja..todo bien?" –

"Oh Yaya y Tsubomi, que tal…yo estoy bien.." – tratando de no mostrarse sorprendida.

"Bueno.." – sospechando – " que te trae por aquí Shizuma-sama?" – pregunto la chica de cabellos morados.

"Ah..yo..vine con Nagisa-san, quise mostrarle este lugar en compensación de un pequeño incidente…pero nada de que preocuparse" –

"Oh aquí viene Nagisa…" – agrego Yaya. Mientras Shizuma volvía a admirar aquella figura que se iba aproximando.

Dándole una mirada traviesa a Shizuma pregunto – "En verdad te gusta eh Shizuma-sama?" –

"Tanto así se nota…Yaya-chan?" – respondiendo en un suspiro sin dejar de examinar ningún movimiento que hiciera ella.

"Mm..vaya que si..e-este…hola Nagisa-chan como te va?" – dijo Yaya cambiando el tema rápidamente al tener a la pelirroja de frente.

"Tsubomi-san, Yaya- san que gusto verlas, yo estoy bien, de hecho ya de salida…" –

"Oh que mal…bueno creo que tendremos que platicar otro día…como el próximo sábado…supongo que ambas estarán aquí..…o en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsubomi…" – dijo Yaya al abrazar a su novia.

"Que dices Yaya-san!…ya viene el cumpleaños de Tsubomi!…vaya que el tiempo vuela…y claro que iré a su fiesta…siempre han sido lo suficientemente intensas…oh Nagisa quieres ir conmigo?" – dándole una mirada lo suficiente seductora para que la pelirroja pudiera notarlo…pero..

"Claro…todas iremos Tsubomi-san! Por lo que escucho se pone bastante bueno el ambiente cierto?" –

Shizuma solo forzó una sonrisa y dio breve suspiro….después de todo Nagisa ya había dado por hecho de incluir a todas…en un ambiente amistoso…lo que no lo hacia como una verdadera cita como Shizuma había esperado que resultara. – _Rayos!_ – Después de todo, Shizuma no podía creer que sus tácticas no funcionaran con ella…si Shizuma le hubiera preguntado a cualquier otra persona seguro hubiera escuchado un rotundo si. – _Será que estaré perdiendo mi estilo después de no estar con alguien en tanto tiempo....Imposible!!!…creo que tendré que esforzarme mas.._- debatió mentalmente mientras las demás continuaban con su platica.

"Bueno chicas…creo que nos vamos, mañana hay que trabajar…espero que la pasen bien" - dijo la pelirroja recogiendo sus cosas, mientras Shizuma dejaba el efectivo sobre la mesa.

"Claro nos veremos, Buenas noches" –

Shizuma aun pensativa caminaba junto con Nagisa hacia el valet-parking para recoger su auto. A su vez, se ofreció llevar a la otra joven a su casa, quien acepto con la condición de que la joven de ojos verdes manejara moderadamente ya que no quería experimentar nuevamente lo vivido hace unos momentos bajo la influencia del alcohol. Shizuma, quien hizo un esfuerzo por no ir de prisa, termino acelerando de la misma manera…era solo su forma habitual de conducir…quien podía culparla de ello? Solo una cierta pelirroja.

"Shizuma-sama! No tan rápido!!!" – inconscientemente Nagisa termino por tomar la mano de Shizuma que se encontraba cambiando de velocidad…

La joven de cabellos plateados no pudo evitar sentir felicidad y satisfacción. Por lo regular…una chica del calibre de Shizuma siempre necesitaba ir mas allá de tomarse de las manos con su "cita" para sentirse satisfecha, pero esta vez…era simplemente diferente…sentir su mano junto a la de ella…le fue mas que suficiente…

Una vez fuera de la casa de Nagisa…

"Gracias por lo de hoy Shizuma-sama…realmente la pase muy bien" – dijo Nagisa un poco mareada.- "Aunque la próxima vez dejaras que yo invite…estamos de acuerdo?" –

-_Mmm…acaso dijo la PROXIMA VEZ! Oh eso suena muy…muy bien_- pensó- Claro Nagisa…lo que tu digas..- sonriendo.

En eso Shizuma tomo una vez la suave mano de Nagisa depositando un beso en ella. El cual la pelirroja reacciono con un leve sonrojo. Y así…al ver a Shizuma alejarse, entro a su casa. – _Oh…parece que Himeko aun sigue despierta_ – al encontrar luces prendidas.

"Himeko…estoy en casa.." – abriendo la puerta visualizando a su amiga en el sofá viendo un poco de televisión.

"Nagisa-chan! Oh que tienes…te sientes bien?" – pregunto al ver que Nagisa apenas podía seguir de pie tras marearse mas de la cuenta en el auto de Shizuma.

"Si..no te preocupes…es un leve mareo es todo…" – acercándose al sofá para poder sentarse. – "Himeko pero que cosa estas viendo?" – al poner atención al televisor y ver que su amiga estaba viendo las noticias del día.

"Pues lo usual Nagisa-chan…porque preguntas?" – al ver que su amiga tomaba el control remoto para cambiar de canal.

"De ahora en adelante Himeko…tu deberías estar viendo ESPN…este tiene que ser tu canal favorito de ahora en adelante...." – al detenerse en dicho canal.

"Pero Nagisa-chan..tu sabes que no soy tan fan de los deportes…" –

"Creo que si le pusieras mas atención Himeko…encontrarías que no es tan malo…y puede llegar a gustarte mas de lo que te imaginas….." – sonriéndole picaramente a la joven rubia.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas continuaron su curso dentro de aquella multimillonaria empresa. El primer asunto de la agenda era una convocatoria a junta directiva, para poder planificar ciertas negociaciones y verificar que los objetivos planteados se estuvieran llevando acabo. Dentro de la sala de juntas se encontraban sentadas en una alargada mesa que daba a un gran proyector: Amane, directora de Producción y Logística; Chikaru; directora en Sistemas de Información; Miyuki, directora de Finanzas y asistente; Yaya, directora de Recursos Humanos; Makoto, directora de Publicidad; Shion, directora de Ventas y finalmente nuestras empresarias Chikane y Shizuma, dueñas de aquel imperio, quienes se encontraban sentadas en medio de todas las representantes directivas.

"Bien entonces como decía" – era el turno de la directora de Ventas – "Gracias a la mejora que nos ha proporcionado el departamento de Información y por la rápida resolución en Recursos Humanos en programas de entrenamiento para los empleados….las cifras del ultimo trimestre han subido un 65%….un buen porcentaje si me permiten decirlo…es por eso que hemos logrado los máximos resultados invirtiendo la mínima cantidad de recursos, con un pequeño grupo de personas…es por eso que tengo una proposición…deberíamos vender acciones en Australia…realmente hay diversas oportunidades de incrementar nuestras cifras…"- continuo explicando hasta que fue interrumpida por Amane.

"Entiendo…realmente no suena nada mal la oferta Shion-sama…pero creo que lo mejor es que esperemos…ya que nuestra producción acaba de firmar ciertos contratos con los inversionistas chinos…y ajustarnos nos llevara un tiempo…necesitamos invertir en ello…" –

"Me temo que Amane tiene razón…ahora con la nueva firma necesitamos hacer cierto numero de inversiones…al comprar mas de su tecnología.." – aclaro Chikaru.

"Pe-pero…es el momento de hacerlo…ahora que tenemos en nuestro poder todas las empresas de comunicaciones gracias al trato hecho por Nana-sama no veo como podemos tener algún riesgo…"- Shion comenzaba a perder los nervios.

"Entiendo tu punto Shion-sama…pero creo que lo mejor es esperar…nadie duda que es un ingenioso plan…pero ahora tenemos a los inversionistas chinos y próximamente estaremos firmando con accionistas alemanes…es una manera rápida de terminar de apoderarse del mercado europeo…" – agrego Miyuki…

"Alemanes?! Vamos…si ponen atención verán que los ingresos en Australia podrían ser el aporte mas importante en la empresa y..-

"No lo dudamos…pero ahora no es el momento…lo siento Shion-sama…" – finalizo Miyuki, haciendo aun la rivalidad mas grande entre ambas.

"Bien…he estado viendo los reportes y todo parece marchar en orden, definitivamente ese acuerdo fue brillante Amane-sama…y bueno mi plan que tengo de firmar con Alemania lo hará Shizuma personalmente…ya veremos si alguien mas de ustedes tendrá que ir con ella…"– Concluyo Chikane viendo a cada una de las directoras.

"Así es…de ahí en fuera que bueno que las cosas siguen estables…y no te preocupes Shion-sama en cuanto sea el momento haremos ese trato…" – Shizuma comento antes de ponerse de pie junto con Chikane para poder continuar con el día. – "Entonces demos por terminada la reunión…nos veremos la próxima semana…". – Y así la sala de juntas comenzó a vaciarse.

Shion realmente estaba perturbada…enojada…de que su moción no fuera recibida al instante…el fracaso era algo que ella no podía tolerar…no debía existir…pero mientras seguía sentada sin notar el movimiento de las demás…fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por la asistente de Shizuma.

"Shion…tienes un momento?" –

"Que es lo que quieres Miyuki-san?" – respondiendo aun un podo dolida.

"Ya que te especializas en contratos…necesito pedirte un numero telefónico..veras es algo muy urgente…." –

"Mmm que numero buscas?" – devolviéndole una mirada llena de extrañeza.

"Kenjo Kaname y Kiyashiki Momomi…." – diciendo esos nombres con mucho cuidado y discreción.

"Que?!" – reacciono Shion de manera explosiva.

"Shh-Shh…silencio por favor…esto es algo bastante delicado…pido discreción aquí Shion…" – mirando a los alrededores para checar que nadie estuviera viendo…

"Ah Miyuki…se ve que estas metida en un lió no es así…?" –

"Mmm son detalles del tipo confidencial…no puedo hablarte de ello por ahora…pero necesito tu ayuda…por favor.." – agrego suplicante.

"Esta bien…solo no hagas nada tonto.. Miyuki.." – buscando en su carpeta un tarjeta que contenía los datos de aquellas misteriosas personas.

"Gracias Shion…veras que te lo pagare muy pronto!" – sin mas a toda prisa salio de la sala de juntas para dirigirse a su oficina personal, en el cual se encerró con llave para poder hacer esta llamada….

"Kenjo-san…es Miyuki de H&H" –

"Oh Miyuki-san…jamás pensé que hablaría contigo..dime necesitas algo?" – pregunto misteriosamente.

"Necesito que ustedes hagan un trabajo para mi….el trabajo mas perfecto que hayan tenido que hacer me entienden?…necesito discreción y silencio…esto no puede salir de esta conversación…están dispuestas a hacerlo?" – aclaro Miyuki desafiante.

"Claro…después arreglaremos la suma de dinero…pero si es tan urgente dime como proceder…" – mientras se escuchaba que encendía un cigarrillo.

"Esta bien…lo que sucede es…" –

* * *

Las horas seguían su curso…y una joven empresaria no había tenido la suerte de encontrar cierta presencia, que comenzaba a vivir continuamente en su cabeza. Si..había sido un día bastante ocupado…pero que se puede esperar de un comienzo de semana…

Después de debatirlo muchas veces, decidió ir a hacer una visita al departamento de Publicidad…solo tenia que verla una vez mas…y vaya…hasta un buen pretexto había justificado dicha decisión. Seria el momento de pedirle a cierta rubia que le ayudase con el proyecto que tenia en mente antes de abandonar Japón y dirigirse a Londres…si era ahora o nunca.

De esta manera salio de su oficina y camino hacia el elevador, el cual no tomo mucho tiempo en aparecer. Llegando a su destino…la secretaria principal se sorprendió por dicha visita y le dijo que efectivamente Himeko aun se encontraba en su oficina hablando con una de las empleadas. Con curiosidad, se acerco a la puerta que se encontraba emparejada y decidió escuchar la conversación que se llevaba ahí dentro.

"Entonces debes recordar que muchas veces las iniciativas de responsabilidad social y corporativa son realmente importantes para dar una imagen publica…ya que esto mejora la posición de la compañía en el mercado…es por eso hay que saber elegir las palabras con cuidado…y tener algo ingenioso que mostrar…así que yo trabajare en las fotografías y el diseño del nuevo slogan…Yumi-san…" – explico la dueña de un par de ojos amatistas.

- _Oh..en verdad mi Himeko es muy brillante…mmm..momento…acaso dije "MI" Himeko??!….bueno creo que no suena mal después de todo…_- pensó.

Yumi-san, otra empleada del departamento salio de la oficina sin notar la presencia de Chikane, quien cruzo la puerta para entrar a la oficina de Himeko.

"Himeko.." – pronuncio tranquilamente –

"Oh Chikane-chan!…no esperaba verte por aquí!…dime necesitas algo?" – sin poder evitar sonrojarse de tan solo verla.

- _Bueno si…necesitaba verte el día de hoy_…- " Si Himeko…veras..vine a preguntarte si me puedes ayudar con mi proyecto el día jueves…" -

"Claro que si Chikane-chan! Me encantaría poder ayudarte…" – respondió entusiasmada.

"Solo que debes saber Himeko que…para esto tenemos que salir fuera de Tokio…son solo unas tres horas y media de camino y tendremos que salir muy temprano…" – esperando que aunque así fuera, aquella chica aceptara ayudarla.

"Oh..claro tu solo dime a que hora tengo que estar y en donde y ahí estaré…" – concentrándose en aquellos zafiros.

"Bien..entonces pasare por ti a tu casa…como a las siete de la mañana…solo necesito tu dirección Himeko.." – dándole un papel para que ella pudiera anotarla.

"Muy bien aquí tienes Chikane-chan.." – devolviéndole aquel papel ya con la dirección en el.

"Esta bien Himeko…hasta entonces…" – no queriendo salir de la oficina..pero al final lo hizo.

* * *

Finalmente…el miércoles había llegado y la noche junto con el. En casa de Nagisa, Himeko se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias que llevaría a ese mini viaje con Chikane. Lleva todo tipo de cámaras…y su computadora portátil..a su vez, decidió preparar comida para ambas. Himeko estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no sintió cuando su amiga llego a casa.

"Himeko! No me digas que te estas mudando!" – dijo Nagisa poniendo cara de angustia.

"Que cosas dices Nagisa-chan…no me voy a ninguna parte…veras mañana tengo un pequeño viaje de trabajo con Chikane…y estoy preparándome…" – volviendo a mover la comida que se estaba cocinando.

"Ohh vaya….vaya….veo que todo esta saliendo muy muy bien…entre ustedes chicas…" – sonriéndole traviesamente.

"Es solo trabajo Nagisa-chan…aunque no descarto que me encanta la idea de pasar un día entero juntas…" – suspirando.

"Ehh! Que lindo…" –

"Por cierto Nagisa-chan…" – tiempo de molestar un poco a su compañera – "Los nuevos rumores son ciertos?" –

Nagisa haciendo una cara de signo de interrogación - Rumores?! Que rumores…?" –

"Entre tu y Shizuma-sama?" – guiñándole un ojo.

"Q-Quéééé?!" –

**Continuara………..**

**Hola! A todos mis lectores! Muchísimas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer la historia…ya tan rápido en el cap 5…bueno pero aun faltan ciertas cosas por resolverse…**

**También agradezco sus reviews…que gusto que la historia les esta gustando…como siempre trato de agregar un poco de realidad a las cosas….como habrán notado en este cap.**

**Y si tienen razón….las cosas comienzan a avanzar…esperemos a ver que sucede en el próximo cap, el tan esperado día entre Himeko & Chikane…**

**Bueno sin mas me despido y saben que pueden decirme si les gusto o no el cap….**

**Hasta la próxima…espero tengan un excelente fin de semana! Saludos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 06 - Cambios.

La noche comenzó a avanzar considerablemente y después de tener todas las cosas necesarias para su viaje, Himeko se dispuso a descansar cómodamente en su habitación para estar en buenas condiciones, ya que en pocas horas Chikane pasaría por ella para salir de aquella gran ciudad. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de aquella habitación se encontraba cierta pelirroja quien aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Si eso era debido a lo que había escuchado sobre algunos existentes rumores, si rumores…

- _No lo puedo creer…!_- dando un ligero bostezo – _rumores entre yo y Shizuma-sama…_- y ajustando la alarma del despertador – _ahora si que es_ _u__n verdadero__ escándalo!….además una persona como ella que puede ver en mi…y yo en ella bueno…mm..no..no..No!…_- dejándose caer sobre su cama dando un leve suspiro..- _creo que lo mejor es dormir…_- cubriendo su cuerpo con aquellas sabanas para despejar su cabeza y caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas, una joven rubia comenzó a despertar tras el molesto ruido de su alarma…sin duda no era nada agradable tener que levantarse a estas horas…pero el saber la razón por la cual tenia que salir temprano, le hizo olvidar lo mucho que le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo unas cuantas horas mas. Rápidamente arreglo su habitación y se dio una ducha para al salir poder desayunar algo ligero. Del mismo modo, volvió a revisar que todas sus cosas estuvieran listas…ya que no quería olvidar nada que pudiera necesitar de su material de trabajo…todo tenia que salir perfecto. – _Ah no puedo creer que este tan nerviosa…_- mirando su reloj.

Puntualmente su reloj marco las siete en punto, cuando una joven bajaba de una lujosa limusina de color negro con asientos de piel. Con mucha amabilidad pidió a su chofer que esperase…Al acercarse a la puerta que tenia de frente, rectifico rápidamente la dirección y al ver que era la correcta llamo a la puerta. En instantes, una joven rubia salio a su encuentro….después de estar contando las horas..minutos..segundos…Chikane podía ver de nuevo con aquel par de zafiros a su Himeko…quien se acercaba a ella con muchas cosas….

"Buenos días Himeko…vaya veo que llevas muchas cosas..déjame ayudarte…" – tomando una maleta que la otra joven cargaba con su mano derecha.

"Buenos días Chikane-chan…oh gracias…no era necesario" – al sentir su mano libre de aquel peso – " y oh" – deteniéndose de pronto frente aquel lujoso medio de transporte - " vaya…realmente iremos en-" – dijo una sorprendida Himeko mientras Chikane ponía las cosas dentro.

"Así es…" – interrumpiéndola brevemente – " realmente no tenia muchas ganas de manejar tan temprano después de todo…" - _no quiero que nada me distraiga…quiero ponerte toda mi atención…solo quiero estar y compartir este día contigo…-_ pensó mientras Himeko abría la puerta opuesta para entrar al auto.

"Creo que nunca he estado en un auto tan grande….pero es lindo…y bastante cómodo.." – comento Himeko una vez dentro de el al igual que Chikane, quien indico a su chofer que era hora de partir.

"Que bueno que te gusta Himeko, dime quieres un poco de café?" – mientras servia un poco en una taza.

"Si gracias Chikane-chan…no hay nada como el café en las mañanas…" – tomando la taza cuidadosamente.

"Opino lo mismo…" – dando el primer sorbo – " Veo que vienes bien preparada con todas tus cosas…" – observando las maletas que contenían el material de trabajo de la joven rubia.

"Si así es" – sonrojándose – " aunque no todo es de mi equipo fotográfico…también he traído nuestro almuerzo…bueno no lo tienes que comer si no quieres…" –

"En verdad? Con gusto lo comeré…no puedo esperar a que sea la hora del almuerzo Himeko.." – dándole una sonrisa.

Con un poco de timidez devolvió la sonrisa y agrego - "Dime Chikane-chan…hacia donde nos dirigimos?" –

"Vamos hacia las afueras del distrito de Shizuoka….a la isla Honshu….tiene unos paisajes hermosos llenos de majestuosas montañas y ríos…alguna vez has estado ahí?" – tomando nuevamente su café.

"No..nunca…pero parece ser un lugar bastante atractivo Chikane-chan…realmente me siento muy feliz de poder ayudarte con esto…" –

A esto, la joven empresaria respondió con una sonrisa…definitivamente este día seria memorable…que mejor manera de pasar una linda mañana acompañada de Himeko durante un largo viaje en auto, en el cual se podía apreciar el reluciente sol aparecer en el cielo mientras la gran, conflictiva metrópolis iba desapareciendo poco a poco…quedándose finalmente atrás.

Ambas continuaron teniendo una platica bastante amena…ya que el interés de conocerse mejor era prioridad para las dos jóvenes. De este modo…Himeko le mostraba a Chikane diversos trabajos que ella había realizado en el pasado en algunas compañías Americanas, en donde ella había estado trabajando hace unos años antes de regresar al Japón.

"Himeko…realmente es impresionante tu trabajo…tienes una gran creatividad en diseños y un talento innato para la fotografía…."- observando cada imagen que se encontraba en el portátil de la rubia.

"Gracias Chikane-chan…yo pues empecé a tomar fotografías porque me encanta pensar en la idea de poder capturar un instante…un momento para siempre…mantener memorias…" –

"Sin duda se puede decir que disfrutas lo que haces..y eso es lo mas importante…realmente creo que en la empresa somos afortunados de que estés con nosotros…y yo mas..porque me estas ayudando con este proyecto." – manteniendo su mirada aun en las fotografías de Himeko.

"Por cierto Chikane-chan…que es lo que tengo que hacer precisamente…?" –

"Es cierto…casi olvide mencionarte de que se trata todo esto…pues veras…hace poco una disquera quiso que lanzaremos un disco mi prima y yo…entonces yo quise encargarme personalmente de algunas cosas…una de ellas el diseño del disco y fotografías que aparecerán en el." – explico.

"Vaya..muy interesante…no puedo esperar a llegar y observar aquel gran lugar…" -

Tras largas horas de viaje…finalmente el viaje había llegado a su fin. La limusina se había detenido cerca del pequeño pueblo de Honsu…Con mucho entusiasmo ambas salieron de la unidad para observar aquella vista tan hermosa. Frente a ellas se encontraba el gran imponente océano…rodeado de pequeñas casas al antiguo estilo japonés.

"Increíble Chikane-chan" – comento la rubia al sentir la brisa de un aire calido en su cuerpo.

"Bien Himeko…entonces hagamos esto lo mas rápido posible…y así poder explorar este lugar..que dices?" – mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol, esperando respuesta…por supuesto afirmativa.

Al instante, Himeko se preparo para comenzar a tomar varias fotografías. Ella capturo varios escenarios como el intenso azul del mar tanto el claro azul del cielo….El lente de la cámara también se detuvo en la vida pintoresca de aquel lugar, que demostraba la vida cotidiana de las personas de aquella región…incluso cuando termino con los lugares que Chikane quería específicamente…ella decidió tomar unas para su propia colección…

"Ven Chikane-chan…vamos a tomarnos una fotografía antes de tomar el almuerzo…" – mientras ponía en automático en la cámara.

Una vez así…ambas se encontraban juntas frente a la cámara y a espaldas se encontraba el gran monte Fuji…el pico mas alto de todo Japón, el cual mostraba nieve en la punta. Antes de que la cámara tomara la fotografía…Chikane abrazo a Himeko por la cintura, quedando considerablemente cerca…

"Mira Chikane-chan….salio muy buena la foto…" – mostrándole la cámara a la otra joven.

"Tienes razón Himeko….en especial porque hoy…estas particularmente linda Himeko…"- disfrutando del siguiente sonrojo de la joven y tomándola de la mano – "Ven…vamos a buscar un sitio para comer lo que has preparado…"-

Ambas caminaron hacia la orilla de la playa….Chikane extendió una manta para que ellas pudieran sentarse sobre ella.

"Perdona Himeko…creo que al final nos tomo demasiado tiempo tomar las fotografías…" – viendo nuevamente su reloj, el cual indicaba que la hora del almuerzo había sido hace dos horas.

"Pero ha valido la pena…así que ahora ya sin otra cosa mas en mente podemos comer tranquilamente.." – sacando los respectivos alimentos de su pequeño maletín.

El esfuerzo de la dueña de aquel par de ojos amatistas fue reconocido por Chikane al decir que todo lo que ella había preparado la noche anterior estaba exquisito…realmente Himeko había cocinado una buena variedad de comida…al no saber las preferencias de Chikane…pero afortunadamente…todo había resultado un éxito.

-_No se como describirme en este momento…todo parece perfecto ahora…me siento tan bien, tan feliz…sin duda el mejor momento que he tenido en años…pero? Que es lo que Himeko pensara al respecto…pensara del mismo modo?.._ – pensó sin quitar su intensa mirada en la otra joven.

* * *

Mientras tanto devuelta en Tokio…las jóvenes se encontraban en la cafetería. Nagisa estaba junto sus compañeras de trabajo disfrutando del descanso. Hikari, Tamao, Yaya, Chikaru y Tsubomi se encontraban con ella. Tamao había invitado por supuesto a Miyuki a que se reuniera con ellas, pero Miyuki, Shion, Amane y Makoto se encontraban en una reunión importante en ese momento con algunos socios.

"Entonces, ustedes definitivamente tienen a alguien que les guste no es cierto?" – agrego Tsubomi.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas por aquella pregunta tan inesperada

"Lo sabia…mis conclusiones son ciertas" – comento Yaya.. – "Chikaru…no podrás ocultar mas que te gusta Shion!" –

"Eso es cierto Chikaru?" – preguntó Hikari curiosamente.

Chikaru se sonrojo levemente y movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

"Oh genial" – Nagisa agrego a este comentario- " entonces chicas ustedes.."-

Tsubomi dio una pequeña risa traviesa – " por supuesto!…a Shion-san realmente le gusta Chikaru…"-

Todas rieron levemente ante tal confesión y ver lo avergonzada que se encontraba Chikaru.

"Dinos Nagisa-chan..que hay de ti? Hay alguien que te guste?" – pregunto Hikari provocando que todas las miradas se concentraran en Nagisa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Tsubomi interrumpió – "Claro…se que hay algo entre Shizuma-sama y tu..no Na-gi-sa-chan?" – dijo bromeando –

-_Ya veo de donde vienen estos rumores_ – prenso

"Es cierto…" – agrego Yaya – " De hecho hay varios y suenan bastante convincentes" –

"Claro…personas de intendencia dijeron que Shizuma-sama y tu estuvieron unos momentos a solas en el elevador…no es así, Nagisa-chan?" – agrego Tsubomi

"E-Esto…" – Nagisa comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"Oh…entonces lo es!!…vaya seguro estuvieron haciendo cosas inapropiadas ustedes dos ahí dentro..mmm…eso explica porque ayer en el bar ambas estaban juntas.." –

Una cara de sorpresa apareció en la cara de todas las que permanecían escuchando.

"Yaya-chan!!" – exclamo la pelirroja – " por su puesto que no paso nada de lo que imaginan…vaya…si que les gustan las bromas pesadas chicas…" – bajando su cara llena de vergüenza.

En su distracción, ninguna nadie pudo notar que las demás directoras y empresaria entraban a la cafetería tras una larga hora de discusión en la sala de juntas. Shizuma no pudo evitar notar que Nagisa se veía particularmente…sexy, no era aquella particularidad de estar 'linda' sin duda hoy se veía condenadamente atractiva, al menos para ella así lo era.

"Sabes Nagisa-chan…creo que después de todo…a Shizuma-sama si pareces gustarle" – agrego Tamao al ver que la chica de cabellos plateados no le quitaba la mirada.

"Es cierto…incluso ve las miradas que te hace.." – comento Tsubomi

En eso Nagisa volteo a verla, justo cuando Shizuma le guiñaba un ojo.

"Eh! Yo también vi eso.."- exclamo Yaya..- "Ves Nagisa-chan..no hay duda alguna!" – dando una pequeña risa.

"No!…no, no paso nada"-

"Claro que si!"-

"No claro que no!" –

"Que si"-

"No" – continuaron peleando hasta que…

"Um..lamento interrumpirlas…" – dijo una voz bastante familiar.

"S-Shizuma-sama!" – dijo la pelirroja sorprendida al verla frente a ella.

"Realmente no pude resistirme… tenia que acercarme a ti y saludarte como es debido…" – diciendo esto lo mas seductoramente posible…para luego inclinarse hacia Nagisa y tomar su rostro con una mano para acercarlo al suyo y depositar un beso en su mejilla, mientras todas miraban expectantes aquel momento. Eliminando duda alguna sobre el famoso rumor.

* * *

Después de volver a guardar todas las cosas del almuerzo, rápidamente las dejaron de vuelta en el auto, ya que ambas habían decidido dar un pequeño paseo por la orilla de la playa y continuar admirando el paisaje con la agradable brisa del aire en conjunto con el relajante sonido del mar.

"Himeko…mira esto…" – soltándola de la mano para agacharse y levantar algo que había capturado la atención de la joven.

"Vaya..si es hermosa…" – al ver el objeto que reposaba en la palma de la mano de Chikane..una rosada concha de mar.

"Es una lastima…que no este la otra mitad…creo que tendré que buscarla mientras damos el recorrido no Himeko..?" –

-_Creo que yo no tendré necesidad de buscar mi otra mitad….realmente la tengo frente a mis ojos…_- pensó, dándole una dulce mirada.

"Himeko?" – volvió a insistir al no encontrar respuesta alguna en la joven.

"Em..si Chikane-chan…" – volviendo de vuelta a donde se encontraba

Aprovechando la distracción de la joven rubia, Chikane volvió a examinar cuidadosamente aquel objeto…tan perfecto. Vio que tenia un pequeño orificio en la parte superior que traspasaba por ambos lados. De este modo, se quito una fina cadena plateada que llevaba en su cuello y trato de pasarla por aquel espacio. Para su sorpresa…la cadena había quedado justamente…entonces se acerco a Himeko.

"Bueno..si no llego a encontrar la otra mitad…lo cual puede ser lo mas probable…quiero que tu lo conserves…" – al encontrarse detrás de Himeko, mientras hacia su cabello rubio a un lado para poder colocar aquel colgante.

"Oh Chikane-chan…es hermoso…" – mientras ponía su mano sobre el.

Regalando una sonrisa, Chikane volvió a tomar la mano de Himeko, pero esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para continuar su camino.

Mágicamente, las horas pasaron rápidamente…y ya estaba comenzando a anochecer. Ambas habían pasado un increíble día recorriendo aquel pueblo aprendiendo diferentes tradiciones que se llevaban acabo en aquel lugar y ver diferentes fenómenos naturales que se encontraban en aquella región. Cansadas del recorrido, Chikane saco una bebida de su limusina, ya que como era tarde, la gente de aquel lugar regresaba a sus casas para pasar tiempo en familia, cerrando todas las tiendas. Por esta razón, el lugar quedo completamente solitario. Entonces ambas chicas se sentaron en una fuente que se encontraba en las afueras. De este modo…Chikane abrió la botella de vino y sirvió un poco a Himeko.

"Ahora entiendo porque Chikane-chan no quería manejar del todo el día de hoy.." – tomando la copa.

"Creo que me pillaste Himeko…es solo que encuentro relajante…disfrutar un poco de vino…así en las afueras…de este sitio…me trae sin duda gratos recuerdos…" –

"Si…veras, antes mi familia y yo pasábamos buenos tiempos en este pequeño lugar" –

Y por primera vez en el día se encontraron en silencio. No era un silencio incomodo, si no todo lo contrario, aquel silencio que determina no seguir explicando cosas entre ellas. Chikane veía a Himeko, quien se encontraba sentada en una orilla de la fuente, en una tranquila noche a la luz de un tenue farol.

Pronto la segunda botella fue abierta y ya casi se encontraba a la mitad

"Chikane-chan…creo que estoy convencida…me estaré convirtiendo en alcohólica por esta sed tan desesperada que tengo de seguir bebiendo?" – volteándola a ver algo sorprendida de si misma. Por su puesto que nuestra rubia de alguna u otra manera tolero mas el alcohol que otras veces.

"Que cosas dices Himeko" – soltando una pequeña risa – "Y no para nada…no creo que puedas clasificarte como una alcoholica, ya que no lo haces regular mente, hoy es diferente" –

"Chikane-chan…entonces decías que algo aquí en el pueblo cambio algo significante en ti?" –

"Si…eso creo, la verdad no estoy totalmente segura y es por eso entre otras cosas que quería traerte a este sitio…" – volteándola a ver intensamente.

"Eh..a mi?" –

"Si Himeko…veras" – acercándose a ella – " Fue en este mismo lugar donde yo jure no confiar en nadie nunca mas…..tu sabrás que gracias a mi reputación es complicado que una persona pueda ser totalmente sincera conmigo…" – haciendo una pausa - " como tu lo eres Himeko…" –

Himeko solo pudo quedarse sorprendida ante tal confesión.

"Es por eso que debo agradecerte…por alguna razón me sienta bien el estar contigo…me alegra el hecho de poder saludarte de vez en cuando..o encontrarte de repente en algún sitio en la oficina…" –

"Chikane-chan.." – dijo en un hilo de voz

"Entonces si…el traerte aquí me comprueba que aun queda algo de la persona que era antes…gracias Himeko…" – antes de abrazarla amorosamente, sin que la otra joven pudiera decirle algo, el cual Chikane dijo que era innecesario…

Tras pasar un tiempo así, ambas volvían a la plaza principal, donde se encontraba el auto de Chikane.

"Realmente no quisiera irme…pero creo que mañana tengo un vuelo a primera hora…" – comento Chikane.

"Lo se, las estrellas están particularmente hermosas" _– tanto como el brillo de tus ojos Chikane-chan_.-

De este modo, ambas se encontraban de regreso a Tokio, después de haber logrado los objetivos del día y haber pasado un agradable compañía. En cuestión de minutos, Himeko cayo dormida, debido al cansancio que llego mas pronto al relajarse con aquel costoso vino. Lentamente se recargo sobre el hombro de Chikane, haciendo que esta joven sonriera cariñosamente.

-_Mi Himeko….eres tan linda cuando duermes..- _entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella._ – Realmente me encantas…y después de esto no se si pueda pasar otro día mas sin tu compañía…esto es lo que denominan como amor?…No lo se…pero definitivamente aprovechare el próximo viaje para pensar mejor las cosas_….- removiendo algunos cabellos rubios que obstruían la visibilidad de aquel rostro que descansaba en con suma tranquilidad.

La lujosa limosina se detuvo frente a la casa de Nagisa y Himeko después de varias horas de camino. Con todo el dolor que le representaba, Chikane despertó a la joven rubia, la cual había dormido durante todo el trayecto. Una vez afuera apunto de despedirse.

"Creo que ya te lo he dicho mas de una vez en este día…pero gracias por todo lo de hoy…" –

"Oh no…gracias a ti Chikane-chan…lo pase muy bien" – poniendo su mano sobre su nuevo colgante.

En eso sin saber como ambas se acercaron para darse un abrazo de despedida, después de todo, no se verían en algunos días.

"Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu torneo..Chikane-chan.." – aun en brazos de la otra joven.

"Gracias…seguramente voy a extrañarte mucho Himeko…" – mientras juntaba su frente a la de la otra chica…haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca.

Por lo tanto, ambas se dejaron perder en sus miradas…por un buen momento…en eso Chikane no estaba siendo conciente que la distancia entre sus labios y los de Himeko se estaba cerrando. Llevándose por el momento..ambas cerraron sus ojos…y pudieron sentir el leve roce de sus labios juntándose…hasta que una luz de un auto que paso por el lugar, hizo volver a Chikane en si, separándose de Himeko.

"H-Himeko…espero que pases buenas noches…" –

La otra chica que tardo un poco mas en reaccionar, se sonrojo notablemente al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar…

"..igual tu…espero nos veamos pronto Chikane-chan…cuídate mucho.." – y rápidamente para ocultar su vergüenza…hizo una breve reverencia a Chikane y se introdujo a su casa.

La joven de cabellos azulados regreso a su limusina rápidamente. Mientas observaba la iluminada metrópolis por la ventanilla, se adentro en sus pensamientos.

- _No puedo creer lo que por poco hago... cuando había quedado que primero necesitaba ordenar mis sentimientos antes de involucrar los de Himeko…y hacerle daño…pero no..no supe que me sucedió…seguramente hice sentir mal a Himeko…la pude a ver confundido…genial Chikane…_ - se regañaba mentalmente.

* * *

"Bienvenida Himeko-chan!" – corrió una pelirroja a abrazar a su amiga.

"Hola Nagisa-chan…" –

"Himeko…cuéntamelo todo…estoy impaciente por saber como te fue en este día junto a Miya-sama" –

Himeko se sonrojo nuevamente al recordar los sucesos de hace unos minutos. Nagisa no lo paso por desapercibido.

"Eh!!…por lo visto, lo pasaste muy bien no? Himeko?" –

"Así es Nagisa-chan…sin duda el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo…" – suspirando.

"Me alegra muchísimo escuchar eso…" – mientras regresaba a su sofá preferido, invitando a su compañera a sentarse junto con ella.

"Nagisa-chan…desde cuando compras este tipo de revistas…" – dijo la rubia tomando una revista titulada como 'Life style' …

"Pues la vi y me intereso…veras..hoy fui por despensa…realmente ya no teníamos nada…pero jamás pensé que estuvieran tan interesantes…tómala…seguramente querrás que te regale uno que otro recorte…" – mirándola traviesamente.

"Que quieres decir?" – tomando la revista.

"Tu solo échale un vistazo…" –

Así Himeko vio la portada de la revista…quien traía a una celebridad del Japón..al ojearla llego a la sección de top 10 de los solteros y solteras mas codiciados del país. Avanzo hoja tras hoja…hasta que llego a la posición numero uno del top 10.

"Eh..ya viste Nagisa-chan…" – al ver quien ocupaba el puesto

"Si increíble no?…tenia que ser un empate de popularidad…aunque aun no he leído lo que dice..justo iba a ponerme a leer cuando llegaste Himeko…" –

"Bueno..entonces vamos a leer lo que dice…" – concluyo la joven rubia quien se preparo para leer en voz alta.

"Ellas son famosas, exitosas, solteras y asediadas…después de revisar los índices de popularidad nadie puede vencer a Hanazono Shizuma y Chikane Himemiya…la combinación dorada…" – haciendo una leve pausa – " Hanazono Shizuma…elegante, brillante y con singular belleza…quien es una de las dueñas de la compañía mas importante de todo Japón..es una de las solteras mas codiciadas…sus admiradores no pueden esperar al primer lanzamiento de su película…la cual promete ser candidata a numerosos galardones. Después de que hace un año, el cual todos asegurábamos que Hanazono-sama dejaría la soltería, su trágica experiencia la a traído nuevamente a ocupar el sitio numero uno de la encuesta…" –

"Trágica experiencia?" – pregunto Nagisa interrumpiendo a su amiga.

"Si eso dice…vaya..entonces quiere decir que Hanazono-sama.." –

"I-Increíble…" – Nagisa sintió una extraña desesperación – " Himeko no dice nada mas…?" –

"No..no mencionan a detalle.." – mientras leía rápidamente el resto de la información.

"E-Entiendo…" – murmurando – " Bueno..olvidemos eso..continua.." – tratando de ocultar una repentina angustia.

Himeko continuo – " Y compartiendo la primera posición…su prima Chikane Himemiya..la belleza de cristal…la prodigio de Japón…aun no ha logrado encontrar a quien sea digno de ser su otra mitad…muchos aseguran que al igual que su prima…los trágicos eventos ocurridos hace un año han cambiado la vida de esta joven empresaria…será que algún día se pueda romper el hielo que se encuentra en el corazón de ambas?" –

"W-Wow…Miya-sama también esta involucrado en algo similar?" – dijo una incrédula Nagisa..

"Mmm..si eso parece…aunque no se porque Chikane-chan no me ha mencionado nada al respecto…." –

"Vaya…no me esperaba escuchar algo así…" – confeso la pelirroja.

"Ni yo…" – suspirando

"Bueno.." – tratando de sonar mas alegre – " creo que puedes quedarte con algunas fotos no lo crees?" –

"Gracias Nagisa…aunque ya tengo las mías que tome el día de hoy…" –

"Eh!! Me las mostraras después…y dime como van las cosas…?" –

"Nagisa-chan….al parecer…hoy estuve a punto de recibir mi primer beso…" –

"Q-Quee?!" –

* * *

"Bienvenida a casa…Chikane…" –

"Hola Shizuma…" – respondiendo sin muchos ánimos

"Chikane…que es lo que pasa…acaso sucedió algo?" – acercándose a su prima para abrazarla.

"No…no es nada.." –

"Mmm no me convence pero…para animarte un poco….te tengo una sorpresa…" –

"Sorpresa?" – dijo la joven de cabellos azulados algo extrañada, desde cuando ella recibía sorpresas por parte de su prima?

Amas caminaron hacia la sala principal para encontrar a..

"Otoha-san?!!" – exclamo Chikane al reconocer a la figura que se encontraba en aquel salón.

Otoha…siempre había estado al cuidado de ambas primas…siempre desviviéndose por atenderlas…lamentablemente ella no había podido estar con ellas desde antes del accidente familiar…ya que ella tuvo que salir de emergencia de la ciudad para ir a cuidar a su madre…quien había caído enferma.

"Gusto en verlas nuevamente a Ojou-samas.." – saludo a ambas con una sonrisa

"Como esta tu madre…esta mejor..?" – preguntó Chikane

"Si ahora ya esta estable…gracias por preguntar.." –

"Que gusto nos da tenerte de vuelta….se te extrañaba por aquí Otoha-san…pero bueno creo que debemos dejar que tu y Chikane descansen..ya que mañana querida prima…tienes un vuelo a Londres que tomar…" – aclaro Shizuma

Y así las tres de despidieron…para poder ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

En la mañana muy temprano Chikane estaba lista para salir al aeropuerto con todo su equipaje en el auto…

"Cuídate mucho Chikane…recuerda que te estaremos viendo por televisión…" –

"No te preocupes por mi…aparte recuerda que no voy sola…" – rompiendo el abrazo de despedida. Para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Una vez que Chikane se encontraba en el aire dentro de su avión privado…dio un sorbo a su te para después abrir la ventanilla y observar el azul del cielo y una diminuta población que empezaba desaparecer.

_- Unas cuantas horas y parece que el mundo hubiera cambiado…pero ahora estoy aquí en camino al ultimo evento de la temporada..y todo parece seguir como siempre…voy en una avión..escapando un poco del lugar donde los autos no dejan de pasar ni siquiera durante la noche…de la vida en donde no puedo observar las puestas del sol…de la vida en la cual quiero volverte a ver Himeko…_–

"Miya-sama…se encuentra bien…necesita algo?" – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

"No por ahora no…gracias de todos modos Izumi-san…" –

Aquella joven..entonces se sentó en el asiento opuesto al de la joven Himemiya…pensando que esta seria la gran oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan….

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos nuevamente! Una disculpa muy grande por la espera…debo admitir que si me retrase un poco con este cap, pero bueno aquí estoy de regreso en esta historia. Nuevamente…gracias por sus comentarios!!! De verdad que me ayudan para poder continuar…y saber que esta historia aun es de su agrado…**

**Bueno..espero que me digan si les gusto o no el cap…y otra vez! Perdón por la tardanza.**

**Hasta el próximo cap…gracias por leer y espero que tengan un agradable día!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 07: Celos controlables?**

"Como usted diga Chikane-sama…es solo que la veo un poco pensativa..es todo" – comento Izumi.

"Realmente eso parece?…bueno para que negarlo…la verdad es que si lo estoy…" – dijo la joven empresaria volteándola a ver.

"Bueno es de esperarse…las cosas en la empresa han estado muy ocupadas con los próximos contratos que se encuentran pendientes…y ahora el torneo de mañana…seguramente debe encontrarse en un índice de presión bastante alto" –

"Quisiera que así fuera…pero no…realmente todos esos pendientes son extremadamente fáciles y concretos de resolver…" – haciendo una leve pausa tomando un poco de te – "los contratos pronto quedaran hechos y el torneo es solo cuestión de ganar o perder…pero el mundo no termina ahí…en cambio…mi otro asunto es mas delicado…en ese si es mas factible que se acabe el mundo…bueno al menos el mío.." – suspirando y murmurando lo ultimo.

"Oh…suena bastante serio Chikane-sama…" – _espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con la chica Kurusugawa…._- pensó.

"Si, de verdad que lo es Izumi-san…me tortura porque aun no he podido comentarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Shizuma…la cual siendo como es…no dudo ya tenga sus sospechas…." –

"Sospechas? de que exactamente Chikane-sama?" – pregunto curiosamente.

"Pues de que probablemente me este enamorando de alguien Izumi-san…" – suspirando y perdiendo su mirada en algún punto fijo del avión.

_- M-Maldición!….justo lo que me temía…pero no significa que me he rendido…no aun…después de todo aun existen dudas…si…eso es!_ – pensó ocultando su cara de frustración.

"Entiendo Chikane-sama…parece ser que aun no se encuentra segura de sus propios sentimientos…cosa que es perfectamente normal…seguramente es una persona que acaba de conocer recientemente?" – dándole una mirada muy singular.

"De hecho así es…es increíble sentirme sumamente atraída por esa persona en tan poco tiempo..sin embargo siento que es correcto..tan perfecto..tanto que me encanta pasar las horas a su lado..conversar…el simple hecho de verla a lo lejos…no cambiaria por nada ningún instante que hemos compartido…" –

- _Genial…en verdad esa chica pudo hacer que Chikane-sama se enamorara de ella y si…realmente lo esta…mm debo pensar que hacer…pero desde luego, lo mejor es ponerme de su lado…si eso haré…_ -

"Pues si me permite darle mi opinión…al parecer Chikane-sama esta bastante segura de sus sentimientos….no me queda la menor duda.." – _si para mi mala suerte…_- " pero..la pregunta es…acaso esa persona que describe siente lo mismo por usted?" – sin perder detalle de la reacción de aquel par de zafiros…los cuales no saben mentir…

"Increíble pregunta…la verdad es que no lo se…siempre es tan amable conmigo…simplemente una persona adorable…" – sonriendo de tan solo imaginar la sonrisa de su Himeko.

"Pero es que ese es el punto…usted se encuentra en esta fase del enamoramiento en la cual todo parece perfecto…dicha fase nos puede llegar a cegar ante una realidad que no queremos ver y queremos evitar o disfrazar....simplemente por miedo a que el encanto se rompa. Quien dice que esta persona se comporta de esta manera solo porque sabe que es usted?…o solo esta intentando quedar bien?…o simplemente no la trata de ninguna manera en especial….si no como alguien mas…o lo mas común…que nunca le haya confesado nada acerca de sus sentimientos o de su vida privada porque existe alguien mas en su corazón…alguien con quien podría estar en este momento u otros momentos cuando usted no puede verla…" –

Definitivamente esto había puesto mas pensativa a Chikane…sin duda las primeras razones que Izumi había mencionado anteriormente eran la cuales ella no quería verse involucrada en ninguna relación…ya que, si…todo el mundo sabía que ella era una persona importante…claro era toda una celebridad…pero Himeko fue diferente…sin duda no era como las otras personas totalmente interesadas…pero las ultimas razones…si podían ser…como nunca le había preguntado nada acerca de ello? Tan solo pensar que su Himeko podría tener a alguien mas en su corazón…en su vida…era algo verdaderamente inconcebible…

Viendo que había logrado confundir mas a su jefa…Izumi se dio por satisfecha….al menos en lo que pensaba su estrategia para cuando volviesen a Japón. Horas mas tarde, el avión de Chikane aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Londres. Una metrópolis sin duda diferente a Tokio…pero aun así muy atractiva. Como era de esperarse, reporteros de televisoras, periódicos y radio se encontraban al asecho…tal cual un cazador con su presa.

En el trayecto al auto que la escoltaría a su hotel, Chikane trato de esquivar numerosas cámaras, micrófonos y centenares de preguntas hechas a la vez…Izumi y el cuerpo de seguridad trataron de calmar a la prensa…aclarando que los comentarios de Chikane serian hechos durante la rueda de prensa de esa noche en un salón del hotel. Tras escapar de esa conflictiva estampida de los medios de comunicación, Chikane contemplo toda la grandeza de la arquitectura europea, hasta llegar a su hotel para poder tomar un breve descanso y prepararse para el gran día, el cual no tardo mucho en llegar.

* * *

El sábado por la noche dos jóvenes amigas se preparaban para poder ir al club y presenciar el tan inesperado encuentro de Tenis. El día anterior había sido como cualquier otro…completando arduas tareas en el trabajo…compartir el descanso con grandes amigas, quienes disfrutaban molestar ahora a las dos jóvenes por la existencia de numerosos rumores….en resumen, un día como cualquier otro. Nagisa y Himeko terminaron de arreglarse como era debido para ir al prestigioso lugar, luego de que ambas habían decidido hacer la limpieza de la casa…sin duda agotador…pero la motivación de reunirse con todas sus amigas esta noche…pudo con todo el cansancio que ambas jóvenes pudieran sentir en el momento.

" Wow Nagisa-chan…este lugar esta increíble…" - dijo la joven rubia, observando sus alrededores mientras ambas eran escoltadas a la área reservada….

"Te lo dije….y eso que aun no has visto nada…" –

Finalmente la mesera en turno…Eriko, les señalo el lugar donde ya varias compañeras de trabajo se encontraban esperando a que todas terminaran de reunirse.

"Buenas noches…Himeko-san, Nagisa-san…por favor acompáñenos, aun no estamos todas pero son bienvenidas a apartar su lugar para ver mejor el plasma…" – agrego Miyuki, quien se encontraba con Tamo frente al gran televisor, que era exclusivo para todas las de la empresa.

"Buenas noches…" – respondieron las dos al unísono.

"Gusto en verlas nuevamente Miyuki-san…Tamao-chan.." – continuo Nagisa, al sentarse junto a Himeko no muy lejos de ellas.

De pronto otra pareja llego al lugar – " Vaya…con que llegando temprano…excelente…" – dijo Yaya quien venia junto con Tsubomi.

"Claro…tuve que hacerme responsable de la reservación Yaya-san…pero que bueno que están aquí…por cierto donde esta Amane, Hikari, Shion, Chikaru.. y Makoto…ellas aun no llegan…" - concluyo Miyuki mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la entrada del lugar.

"Hikari y Amane están dejando el auto en el valet…seguro no tardan, en cuanto a Makoto…creo que hoy no va a ser posible que nos acompañe…creo que tuvo una emergencia familiar…" – explico Tsubomi.

"Como que emergencia familiar?! Como lo supiste Tsubomi-chan" – añadió la joven rubia con un poco de preocupación.

"Pues nos dejo una nota que se ausentaría hasta el martes…ya sabes en recursos humanos nos enteramos de todo…" –

"Oh..espero este bien…la llamare en cuanto pueda…es una lastima que no nos pueda acompañar esta noche.." – concluyo Himeko…mientras la pareja restante hacia notar su presencia.

"Hola a todas…!" –

"Amane-san..se ve que estas bastante emocionada por el juego…tu si que eres una aficionada del deporte…" – comento Chikaru quien hizo una sorpresiva entrada junto con Shion.

"Vaya….no las había visto a ustedes…bueno creo que ya estamos todas" – dijo la directora de finanzas.

"Si! Es hora de la primer ronda de bebidas!!" –

"Yaya…" – dijo Tsubomi en forma de regaño.

"Vamos…es hora de pasarla en grande no?! Todas hemos venido a apoyar a Miya-sama y hay que hacerlo como se debe…así que.." – levantando su mano para captar la atención de la mesera quien se acerco rápidamente – " La bebida especial de la casa para la mesa, por favor!!" – Todas rieron ante el entusiasmo que se vivía…sin duda era increíble que la amistad dentro y fuera del trabajo fuese fenomenal…

Paso media hora y todas ya habían disfrutado de al menos dos rondas de bebidas…faltando solamente quince minutos para el inicio decisivo de la final de Wimbledon. Mientras tanto, Nagisa se había disculpado para poder ir al tocador, sin contar que al salir se llevaría una sorpresa no del todo agradable….

De regreso en la mesa - "Vaya, vaya…con que empezando la fiesta sin mi…." – dijo una voz bastante familiar, al parecer entre tanto entusiasmo habían olvidado la ausencia de..

"Shizuma-sama?!….con razón sentíamos que alguien nos hacia falta…." – comento Chikaru dejando su bebida en la mesa - " pero que bueno que estas aquí…aunque, porque tan tarde? el juego esta a punto de comenzar." –

"Veras Chikaru-san, si tan solo Mi-yu-ki…no me diera una agenda tan ocupada durante el fin de semana…todo seria diferente te lo aseguro…" – diciendo en tono de broma.

"Shizuma!" –

"Tranquila Miyuki…sabes que es parte del día molestarte un poco" – tomando asiento – " He terminado de revisar los contratos y las condiciones están bien hechas, excelente trabajo como siempre Miyuki…" – sonriéndole a su mejor amiga, mientras que con sus verdosos ojos estaba tratando de localizar cierta presencia…y claro…Miyuki pudo notarlo.

"Gracias Shizuma y por cierto, ella regresara en un momento …no seas tan impaciente…" – sonriéndole.

"Cierto Shizuma-sama, Nagisa no tarda solo fue al tocador" – agrego Yaya traviesamente.

"Vaya, vaya…parece que estamos al corriente de las cosas…" – dijo Shizuma en tono sarcástico haciendo que todas rieran levemente.

"Bueno al parecer, si se va a tardar un poco…" – añadió Hikari, antes de volver a lado de Amane – " Ahora que regresaba también del tocador, la vi hablando con una chica, tal vez conocida suya." –

"Nagisa-chan hablando con una chica?" – comento la joven rubia con un poco de extrañeza.

En eso todas trataron de localizar a Nagisa con la mirada y efectivamente…se encontraba platicando con una joven ligeramente mas alta que ella, buena complexión y cabello corto azulado, quien lucia un vestido negro.

"Dime Himeko-san, tu sabes algo al respecto?" – cuestiono Shizuma quien estaba comenzando a sonar molesta.

"No…la verdad nunca había visto a esa chica antes…" – siguiendo un profundo silencio en la mesa.

"Nanami Hiyori…" – dijo Tamao rompiendo aquel repentino silencio.

"Que?! La ahora ex - dueña de Nokia?" – exclamo Tsubomi

"Si…hace dos días que acabamos de comprar las acciones de Nokia…pero al parecer no nos toco hacer el trato directo con ella…si no con sus representantes…la verdad nunca la habíamos visto" – explico Shion.

"Dime Tamao-san…que tiene que ver con Nagisa…" – Shizuma en verdad no podía con tanta intriga, así que decidió hacer esta pregunta sin que nadie mas pudiera escuchar mas que Tamao y por supuesto Miyuki, quien estaba junto a ella.

"Veras Shizuma-sama…los detalles que se.." – diciendo discretamente – " es que Nanami Hiyori esta o al menos estaba tras Nagisa hace algunos meses…pero según lo que Nagisa me comento….mmm…no se como planteártelo para que no suene tan mal…pero…creo que en muchas ocasiones trato de propasarse con ella…" –

Al escuchar eso…la boca de Shizuma cayo al suelo…- _como es eso posible!!…como se atreve hacerle daño a Nagisa y presentarse así como si nada.…esa mujer tan cínica! no tiene mi perdón ni mucho menos el de dios!…_ – pensó tras recuperarse del casi infarto cardiaco y puso una expresión de completo enojo y celos a la vez…Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenia el derecho de acercarse a Nagisa, solo ella….Shizuma no estaba dispuesta a perder ante tal atrocidad de mujer. De este modo..se levanto de golpe de su asiento mientras todas observaban con nerviosismo la reacción de Shizuma, quien se dirigía hacia Nagisa…con una bebida en sus manos.

"Entonces mi querida Nagisa….dime cuando puedo verte otra vez…" – dijo Nanami tratando de no dejar el paso libre a la pelirroja, acercándose considerablemente a ella, hasta que algo la hizo detenerse por completo.

"Te he estado buscando por todos lados…mira te he traído algo…" – en cuanto una impactada pelirroja tomo la bebida que Shizuma le ofrecía, sintió unos brazos envolverla por detrás…mientras el hermoso rostro de Shizuma reposaba en uno de sus hombros.

"Que es lo que hace MI Nagisa?…todos te estamos esperando…te has tardado bastante" – cada palabra pronunciada con un aire seductor, el cual Nagisa podía sentir latente sobre su cuello.

"E-Esto yo…" – murmurando bastante nerviosa….no porque fuese encontrada hablando con aquella otra persona, pero siendo la primera vez que se encontraba en los brazos de Shizuma…era totalmente inevitable sentirse lo suficientemente vulnerable y sonrojarse furiosamente.

"Nagisa…acaso estas con Hanazono-san?! Y tu no me lo dijiste?!" – dijo una intrigada Nanami al observar la escena…

"E-Esto yo…" – aun las palabras seguían sin salir.

"Nagisa…porque no regresamos a la mesa…el juego esta a punto de comenzar…" – rompiendo el abrazo e indicando a la pelirroja que se adelantara sin ella.

"Así que Hiyori-san…buen movimiento pero…lamentablemente temo decirte que será el ultimo que intentes…" – viéndola furiosa…

"Vaya primero mi empresa y ahora Nagisa…eres sumamente ambiciosa…Hanazono-san.." – dando una leve risa.

"Déjame decirte que la envidia es ciertamente una declaración de inferioridad…así que olvídate de Nagisa por tu propio bien…ella esta conmigo ahora…así que NUNCA mas la vuelvas a molestar…" - dándose la media vuelta…dejando a aquella mujer sin palabras.

Una vez que se aproximo a la mesa…se aseguro de sentarse junto a la pelirroja para evitar que volviera a ser molestada…

"Nagisa…estas bien? No te hicieron ningún daño?" – dijo una preocupada Shizuma, captando la atención de Nagisa, quien aun no reaccionaba del todo.

"E-Estoy bien…gracias por ayudarme…" – _sus ojos…demasiado sinceros…realmente se ha preocupado por mi… -_ pensó

"No me gusta que nadie se atreva a molestarte….solo quiero que estés contenta de estar aquí con nosotras…que lo pases bien…así que Nagisa…muéstrame mejor esa linda sonrisa que siempre llevas contigo.." –

Definitivamente nunca antes había escuchado a alguien hablarle tan tiernamente…tan consternada…por primera vez alguien solo deseaba su felicidad…su sonrisa.

"Ves…así es mejor…" – concluyo Shizuma, devolviendo también la sonrisa.

Finalmente, el sonido principal de los televisores acaparo la atención de los clientes, anunciando el comienzo del tan inesperado desenlace.

"Muy buenas noches, ESPN trae para ustedes la gran final de Wimbledon." – anuncio el comentarista – "Intentare ser imparcial esta noche con ambas jugadoras ya que revisando las estadísticas, Serena Williams de Norte América, ha jugado de maravilla perdiendo un solo set en todo el torneo enfrentándose con fuertes competidoras. Para culminar dicho avance, finalmente llega el momento en que tendrá que enfrentar a Chikane Himemiya; la prodigio del Tenis japonés, quien ha derrotado a todas sus oponentes con mucha clase y estilo…sin duda este torneo se le ha hecho como pan comido. Al parecer, será difícil decidir quien de estas dos grandes jugadoras se llevara este prestigioso torneo…sin mencionar que si Chikane Himemiya llegase a ser la ganadora de Wimbledon, seria la candidata automática al titulo del Grand Slam, por sus consecutivas victorias en el Abierto de Australia, el Roland Garos en Francia y el US Open. Así que esperamos lo mejor…." – explicaban los comentaristas mientras se escuchaba la ovación del publico espectador, en cuanto ambas jugadoras entraban al campo de batalla…si, sin duda seria una.

En el club la euforia comenzó, cuando las cámaras mostraron a Chikane entrar con su maleta deportiva, la cual contenía su raqueta, agua y una toalla para el sudor. Colocándose en un extremo de aquella cancha de Tenis, la cual era de admirar con aquel césped tan verdoso…si seguramente tenia que ser en algún lugar de Londres.

Chikane comenzó con un leve calentamiento mientras el juez, anunciaba que la joven de cabellos azulados haría el primer saque. Ante esto, la audiencia empezó a aplaudir y ponerse de pie, en señal de una calurosa bienvenida.

"Damas y caballeros…pido su silencio" – anuncio nuevamente el juez calmando a la afición…mientras las jugadoras se ponían en posición de juego.

"Listas?- " – volteando a ver a ambas jugadoras.

"Jueguen!!" –

En ese momento Chikane lanzo la pequeña pelota amarilla hacia el aire para ser golpeada con una gran velocidad hacia el extremo derecho de la cancha. Dejando al publico en silencio por tan sorprendente destreza y consiguiendo así…su primer anotación.

_- Oh….mi Chikane-chan es sin duda la mejor…animo yo se que tu puedes_ – pensó la rubia al ver lo sucedido.

El contraataque no se hizo de esperar por la jugadora estrella norteamericana, sin embargo Chikane mostraba su temple y espíritu competitivo….consiguiendo mantenerse arriba en la puntuación del set.

Mientras los sets iban continuando, todas las chicas estaban apoyándola…reclamándole al juez, a la oponente…También eran capaces de guardar momentos de silencio durante jugadas criticas donde ninguna jugadora desistía de la pelota…entonces todas comenzaban a mostrarse nerviosas…pero desahogaban el grito cuando finalmente…Chikane conseguía la anotación.

No muy lejos de ahí, Nanami Hiyori se cambio de lugar para poder observar a Nagisa. Shizuma dándose cuenta, tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la entrelazo con la suya, para después darle una fría mirada Hiyori; enojada solo cerro los ojos y volteo para otro lado.

"No se que piense la afición pero esto se esta poniendo muy interesante…si Himemiya pierde este set, ambas jugadoras quedaran empatadas y todo se jugara en el ultimo set…me pregunto que podrá pasar en la mente de ambas en un momento como este…acaso serán sus ultimas estrategias?" – dijo el comentarista de la televisión.

Sin duda, una buena pregunta, que pensaran ambas jugadoras….en cansancio? ganar? perder?….posiblemente…o acaso habría otra cosa que pudiera ocupar la mente en un momento como este. Al menos, esta consideración podría ser afirmativa en nuestra jugadora prodigio…Chikane sin duda había perdido la concentración en ese set en particular, aunque nadie lo notase, su cara podía expresar confusión…duda…y esto porque? Al parecer, la distancia y la presión del torneo…no fueron suficientes para alejar a cierta rubia de su mente.

- _Me pregunto Himeko…realmente te agrada estar conmigo, como a mi?; contaras las horas para verme, como yo lo hago todos los días?; buscarías cualquier pretexto para escuchar mi voz, como yo busco toda oportunidad?; darías cualquier cosa por mi, como yo seria capaz de dar mi vida por ti? ….Y la ultima…existiré en tu corazón, como tu ya eres parte del mío?…Himeko…como quisiera tener todas estas respuestas….y saber que puedo reclamar tu corazón ….cuando tu ya te has llevado el mío…Me pregunto…que harás en este momento?…con quien estas?….a quien le estas dando tu sonrisa….toda tu atención?…._ – pensó mientras recibía la anotación que declaro el empate….ahora se jugaría la muerte súbita en el próximo set….sin duda Chikane necesitaba su concentración de vuelta.

El juez indico tomar un breve descanso antes de continuar, tomando su agua y su toalla, Chikane se dirigió hacia los vestidores aun con su cabeza llena de pensamientos. De pronto, Izumi apareció en los vestidores, ya que tenia algo que comunicarle.

"Chikane-sama…teléfono…" – dándole a Chikane su celular.

"Si?" – contesto sonando un poco cansada.

"Chikane…veo que te encuentras muy cansada…pero ahora que hay un descanso mas largo, aproveche de marcarte…si que nos estas dando todo un espectáculo…así que anímate y da todo en ese ultimo set" – dijo una voz muy familiar.

"Gracias Shizuma…espero que así sea…sin duda necesitaba el descanso…creo que he perdido la concentración un poco…si no…ya hubiera terminado con todo esto…" – sonando aun desanimada.

"Así que falta de concentración eh?" – haciendo una sonrisa traviesa – "mmm..puedes esperarme un momento…no cuelgues!" - pasando el teléfono a otra persona, mientras esperaba…si que otra opción tenia.

De pronto escucho – " Chikane-chan!" – y si…una sonrisa se hizo notar inevitablemente.

"H-Himeko…pero que agradable sorpresa…" –

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.….has jugado increíblemente…así que animo en esta ultima parte Chikane-chan" – contagiándole su alegría.

Sin duda era la medicina que estaba buscando, su Himeko no estaba con nadie mas en ese momento…estaba con sus compañeras de trabajo….estaba hablando con ella en ese preciso instante…se sentía orgullosa de ella…fue a ese club solamente para verla jugar…dándole su atención, solamente a ella!!!…..sin duda…Chikane había podido conseguir algunas respuestas después de todo.

"No quisiera colgar…pero creo que el descanso se termino…así que voy a volver" – dijo la joven jugadora después de hablar con su Himeko por algunos minutos.

"Esta bien Chikane-chan…no despegare los ojos del televisor…" – concluyo para cortar la llamada.

De este modo…salía ante la entusiasta afición una nueva y renovada Chikane…en la cual la seguridad y confianza se reflejaban hasta por los poros.

_- Ahora si Himeko….terminare este torneo y volveré a ti…sin duda a mi regreso…solo seremos nosotras…y haré lo que sea…para que pronto puedas ser para mi y de nadie mas…no tengo ni una duda mas….estoy profundamente enamorada de ti…mi dulce Himeko…_ - finalizo sus pensamientos mientras se ponía en posición de contraataque al primer saque de este ultimo set.

El juego de nuevo se volvió intenso, la ultima batalla terminaba y la diferencia era de una sola anotación…quien fallara…perdería…Entonces Chikane dio su saque con intensa fuerza el cual fue respondido con la misma intensidad. Ambas jugadoras se movían velozmente de un lado hacia el otro, de atrás , para adelante…invitando a millares de ojos espectadores a imitar su dirección.

De pronto, Williams tiro la pelota hacia una dirección que parecía inalcanzable…todos pensarían que ese seria el fin para Chikane…pero sin saber como…la joven de cabellos azulados corrió con sus ultimas energías, tan rápido que contesto el saque con tal ángulo…que la victoria de Wimbledon se esfumo instantáneamente de la mente de Serena Williams. Sin embargo, la velocidad de Chikane fue tal, que no pudo detenerse y termino por impactarse en un muro de contención que rodeaba la cancha. Todos, ocupados en el festejo de tan intrépida victoria, no lograron ver al instante que la campeona se encontraba en el suelo hasta que alguien lo grito…y se produjo un gran silencio aterrador…Nadie podía decir nada…todos quedaron paralizados antes esta imagen.

De pronto un sonido de celular se hizo sonar entre aquel inmenso silencio.

"Si…." – contesto Izumi sin reaccionar…

"Izumi-san….porque te veo tan cómodamente sentada…..LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO Y VE A VER QUE LE PASO A MI PRIMA!!!!!!" – grito desesperada la otra joven empresaria.

Sin colgar, Izumi y otros médicos se acercaron a Chikane…quien aun permanecía inconsciente.

"IZUMI…QUE ES LO QUE TIENE?!….DILES QUE HAGAN ALGO EN ESTE INSTANTE….!!!!!" – si Shizuma estaba al borde de la desesperación mientras Nagisa y Tamao sostenían a Himeko quien de la impresión no pudo mantenerse de pie.

"Shizuma! Calmate…están haciendo todo lo que pueden…" – agrego Miyuki esperando tranquilizarla.

"Miyuki! Ve no están haciendo nada…yo me voy ahorita…" –

"Tranquila..por todos los cielos…el que vayas no va a cambiar nada….serénate por favor!!!" – creo que después de todo no logro calmar a Shizuma.

Volviendo al celular…

"IZUMI…SI NO LES DICES QUE HAGAN ALGO …TE HARE RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE LE SUCEDA A CHIKANE Y JURO QUE TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!!" –

Nerviosa contesto – "S-Shizuma-sama…están haciendo todo lo posible…" –

En eso, un par de zafiros comenzaron a abrirse…

"Chikane-sama!!!!….se encuentra bien?" – mientras veía que la jugadora trataba de incorporase poco a poco, pese a las advertencias del cuerpo de médicos.

Sintiéndose desorientada por un momento…Chikane logro volver en si en poco tiempo…poniéndose de pie…al hacerlo sintió un dolo insoportable un una de sus manos.

"Ah…" – se quejo – "creo que me he roto una mano…" – al contemplarla, con expresión de dolor.

Al ver que la jugadora estaba de pie…los espectadores aclamaron su victoria y dieron un rotundo aplauso…Chikane agradeció con la mano que se encontraba bien y se dirigió hacia los vestidores con los doctores.

"Tranquila Himeko…ves ya se levanto…parece que todo esta bien" – dijo Nagisa al reanimar a su amiga quien estaba a punto de llorar.

"Si Himeko..ve ya esta agradeciendo a todos…ya paso…" - agrego Tamao, ambas abrazando a Himeko.

Una vez dentro del vestidor Chikane fue atendida a la brevedad mientras ella escuchaba gritos provenientes del celular de Izumi.

"Izumi…quiero un reporte cada 24 horas…me has entendido…recuerda que si algo le llega a pasar a Chikane…no vivirás para contarlo…" –

La actual ganadora vio la cara de pánico de Izumi y decidió intervenir.

"Shizuma verdad?" – al ver que su asistente asintió con la cabeza, continuo – "Pásamela…" –

Una vez con el teléfono en altavoz….

"Shizuma…tranquilízate…estoy bien solo fue un buen golpe…" –

"Chikane….que bueno es escucharte.." – tranquilizándose al instante – "no vuelvas a espantarnos así…en especial a cierta persona…quien esta sumamente preocupada por ti.." –

Sintiendo una ráfaga en su corazón Chikane agrego..- "lo lamento….por favor dile a Himeko que estoy bien…no es nada grave…y Shizuma ya tranquila….sabes que nada podrá separar a mi prima consentida de mi…" –

"Oh Chikane…sabes que tienes que cuidarte…eres mi única familia y no se que haría si algo te llegara a pasar….perdona mi histeria…pero sabes que me importas mucho….así que..bueno cambiando de tema….felicitaciones….has conseguido lo que te proponías…y nos has hecho sentir orgullosos…por darlo todo y demostrar tu talento hasta el ultimo instante…sin importar nada…" -

"Gracias Shizuma…agradezco tus palabras…pero no quiero que sigas de sentimental..si no me harás…llorar..y eso que ni el dolor de mi mano me ha aflojado las lagrimas…" – ambas rieron levemente llevándose la tristeza…la cual era innecesaria…al final todo había terminado bien.

Después de tremendo susto, la fiesta en el club volvió a la normalidad al igual que todas las chicas, quienes disfrutaron la celebración por un rato mas hasta que se sintieron rendidas y decidieron que era la hora de abandonar los deportes por el momento….

"Nagisa…Himeko…" – volteando a verlas – "Las llevare a casa…" – completo Shizuma.

"Oh no necesitas tomarte tantas molestias Shizuma-sama.." – respondió la joven rubia un poco apenada.

"No es molestia Himeko…además si alguien se llegara a enterar que las deje ir solas…y mas a Himeko…seguramente una raqueta acabara incrustada en mi cabeza…así que..si no les importa que mi existencia se alargue un poco mas en el planeta tierra…dejen que las lleve.." – haciendo reír al par de jóvenes, mientras se acercaban a la salida.

"Aun así Shizuma-sama….no creo tener ganas de experimentar la velocidad el día de hoy…ya han sido suficientes emociones en un solo día…no crees?" – explico la pelirroja.

Riendo al recordar lo asustada que se ponía Nagisa mientras ella manejaba la ultima ocasión. – "Ah Nagisa…realmente eres única…" –

De la nada, antes que Nagisa pudiera continuar, una chica se lanzo a los brazos de Shizuma…quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

"Mira nada mas a quien me vine a encontrar….mi adorada Shizuma…" – depositando un leve beso en su mejilla y continuo – " De haber sabido que estarías aquí…porque me han dicho que no has venido a los juegos últimamente…hubiéramos pasado un esplendido momento…o no? Shizuma…" –

"Nana-san…suéltame por favor…ya tuve suficiente esta noche con todo lo que paso…" –

"Mi hermosa Shizuma quiere que la hagan sentir mejor?….ven..vámonos tu y yo y festejemos en otro lado.." –

Nagisa sin saber exactamente porque, se puso totalmente e incontrolablemente furiosa…si era la misma chica que bailo con Shizuma el día de la fiesta de la empresa…dios..esa chica era peor que un chicle en el zapato…Levantando sus hombros en señal de enojo, al ver que por mas que Shizuma no podía quitársela de encima por mas que tratara…decidió intervenir.

"Emm…lo siento…pero Shizuma ha ofrecido llevarme a mi y a mi amiga a mi casa…así que si no te molesta…" – jalando fuertemente a Shizuma, logrando separarla de Nana, tomo su brazo y sentencio..- " nos vamos.. o no Shizuma?" –

La joven empresaria volteo a ver a Nagisa con asombro, sin evitar sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte…acaso Nagisa estaba celosa?…Esa demostración sin duda…alegro a Shizuma de tal manera…que una ilusión nació de pronto ….dejándole en claro que existía la posibilidad de que Nagisa sintiese algo por ella….

Mientras ellas se alejaban, Nana-san no dijo nada…mas solo lo pensó.. – _disfruta mientras puedas Shizuma….pronto….muy pronto…lo vera_s –

No obstante, unos cuantos metros mas adelante una feliz Shizuma comento – "Vaya….entonces mi Nagisa si quiere experimentar la velocidad después de todo" –

Poniéndose del color de su cabello, al hacer conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer, se limito a decir – "mmm…s-solo trata de ir lo mas despacito que puedas" –

Una vez en el auto Nagisa se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Himeko en la parte de atrás. Shizuma arranco el auto y para llevarse la sorpresa extra del día…

"No se porque…pero aunque te lo haya dicho…vas a manejar despavoridamente…entonces es probable que necesite esto…" – mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Shizuma, a quien no le molesto en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario no podía sentirse mas feliz por la iniciativa de Nagisa.…sin saber que nuestra pelirroja no lo hacia por miedo…si no que ella así lo quería…

* * *

Una vez en casa de Nagisa y Himeko.

"Nagisa-chan…te sientes bien?" – al ver de reojo a Nagisa quien trataba de detenerse por las paredes.

"S-Si no te preocupes Himeko…aunque tengo revuelto el estomago…que a ti no te parece que Shizuma-sama maneja demasiado rápido…?" –

"Creo que Nagisa-chan esta exagerando como siempre….yo me encuentro en orden…" – ayudando su amiga a moverse.

"Seguramente en el extranjero deben manejar así…por eso estas tan acostumbrada….pero manejar a esas velocidades en calles tan estrechas como en Tokio…uff es una verdadera locura.." –

"A propósito Nagisa-chan…" – viéndola con curiosidad.

"Emm que sucede…?" –

"Mmm…fue increíble esa escena de celos…jamás pensé que fueras a reaccionar de esa manera…" – comento.

Cruzándose de brazos. – "No fue una escena de celos…" –

"Mmm si lo fue…" –

"No…" –

"Vamos Nagisa-chan…fue obvio…incluso yo pude notarlo…" – haciendo una pausa – "No me digas que mi mejor amiga, Aoi Nagisa no quiere admitir que.." – no pudo continuar.

"Veo que me conoces bastante bien….pero…" –

"Solo dilo…" – dijo suplicante.

"Esta bien en cierto!" –

"Perdón Nagisa-chan?…no te escuche bien…" - molestando a su amiga

"Que si..es cierto…" –

"Pero que es cierto?" – sonriendo al ver la cara de Nagisa.

"Ehh…esta bien…" - poniéndose de pie para decir en voz alta – " Yo Aoi Nagisa, admito que si…me gusta…desde que la vi…me pareció la mujer mas bella que haya visto…y desde que la empecé a conocer….cada vez me negué a admitir lo mucho que me gustaba…" – tratando de sonar seria.

A Himeko le pareció sumamente gracioso ver a su amiga, así de pie, aclarándose a si misma, como si estuviera haciendo el juramente a la bandera…sumamente gracioso…entonces decidió gastarle una pequeña broma..

"Gracias Nagisa-chan…por decir esto…creo que con esa voz bastante fuerte…a quedado muy bien grabado en mi celular…." –

Al escuchar esto…el efecto del alcohol se esfumo y sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

"Q-Quee dijiste?" –

"Lo pondré en un lugar seguro…después de todo es una manera de agradecerle a Shizuma-sama por habernos traído" – guiñándole un ojo, antes de salir corriendo a su habitación con una pelirroja tras ella. La cual sin querer…abrió las puertas de su corazón.

**Continuara…….**

**Hola a todos mis lectores!!**

**Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es genial que la historia les sigue gustando a pesar de que ya vamos en el cap 7!! También quería decirles que no se preocupen, aunque me demore un poco…no quiero dejar abandonado el fic, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean…la paso en grande pensado en cosas que podrían gustarles y aunque la música (que es a lo que me dedico) me absorba algunas veces…siempre pienso en ustedes quienes esperan una pronta actualización.**

**Bueno espero que este cap les haya gustado…si o no…sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos…**

**Por ultimo quiero hacer una nota: (me encanta hacer notas) Quisiera agradecerle a mi gran amiga **_**LOLITA LAMAS**_** por ser tan amable y ayudarme con la terminología sobre el juego de Tenis, que aconteció en este cap…( gracias x todo!!!! Tu sabes que…you're the best!)**

**Sin mas por el momento….les mando un gran saludo a todos ustedes que siguen la historia…hasta la próxima!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota**: _antes quisiera dedicar este cap, a __LOLITA LAMAS__ (gracias por tu sugerencia, sabrás mas delante de que estoy hablando), __chika-shizu__ y __tata 2060__….por su preocupación y ánimos que me han dado durante el transcurso de mi recuperación…**infinitas gracias!**_

_Sin mas contratiempos…aquí les dejo:_

**Cap 08 – Dejando el Pasado**

Con el pasar de los días, en una modesta oficina se encontraba una pelirroja detrás de una pila de contratos durante un ataque de frustración.

"Simplemente esto no puede pasarme….porque, porque?!" – pasando hoja tras hoja, sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor.

Su atención era cautivada por el contenido de aquellas hojas, si que el trabajo de hoy seria un absoluto reto para aquella joven.

"Como te odio!" – grito en exasperación.

"Eh..Nagisa…perdona….no quise interrumpir de este modo" – dijo una voz en un triste tono.

Levantando su mirada de aquellos contratos y estatutos, la pelirroja miro avergonzada.

"Shizuma-sama!, perdona…no me estaba refiriendo a ti…" –

"De verdad?…por un momento eso pensé…" – suspirando aliviada cercándose al escritorio de Nagisa.

"No…como podría yo odiarte…no hay razón alguna, es solo que…" – viendo nuevamente hacia sus pendientes. – "porque tienen que vender tantas acciones a los franceses…" –

"Son de los mejores clientes…no sabia que detestabas a los franceses Nagisa.." –

"No los detesto..simplemente odio el Francés!" – recostándose en su escritorio en señal de derrota. – "Nunca he sido muy buena y Tomori-san quiere traducido esto para el viernes…" – haciendo una ligera pausa…- "con lo inexperta que soy…seguro no dormiré en toda la semana…" –

Conmovida, pregunto – "Quieres que te ayude?" –

"Q-Que?.." – dijo sorprendida, mirando aquellos ojos verdes.. – "pero si tienes cosas de sobra por que preocuparte…aparte, se supone que es parte de mi trabajo después de todo.." –

"No quiero peros Nagisa…deja que te ayude…podrás preguntarme lo que quieras…" – sonriendo. – "Así avanzaras mas rápido.." -

Apenada – "emm…" –

"Es que no quieres que te ayude? A mi me agradaría pasar una tarde trabajando a tu lado Nagisa…" – acercándose a ella.

Nerviosa – "E-esto..yo..esta bien…tratare de no interrumpirte mucho…y cuando tengas algo que hacer me dices para no estorbar.." – aun mirando un par de ojos verdes que se encontraban ya invadiendo el espacio personal.

"Nunca estorbas…" – diciendo esto cerca de su oído –

Sonrojándose de sobre manera al sentir la suave respiración de Shizuma, atino a decir – "Y-y dime Shizuma-sama….porque viniste? necesitabas algo?" –

Separándose un poco de la pelirroja – "Si…de hecho he venido por ti..si no mal recuerdas ya es hora de comer algo no lo crees?" – guiándole un ojo.

Si que el arduo trabajo, había hecho que Nagisa olvidara que hoy comería con Shizuma.

"Aparte sabes que ya es mi costumbre venir a visitarte a tu oficina…después del otro incidente en el bar…aprendí que no es bueno dejarte sola por mucho tiempo…" -

"S-Shizu" – fue interrumpida, cuando Shizuma coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Me gusta venir a verte…es mi parte favorita del día…" – retirando su mano de aquellos labios, para tomar la mano de Nagisa –

En eso un sonido muy peculiar que reclama la falta de comida se hizo presente en el estomago de la pelirroja..

Riendo – "ven vámonos, no quiero hacer sufrir a tu lindo estomago" –

Y aguantándose la vergüenza de tan penoso sonido…ambas salieron en busca de algo de comer por las próximas horas del día.

* * *

Mientras tanto unos pisos mas arriba.

- _"Notificación de entrega. Estatus: retrasado"_ – Leyó Chikane al checar su correo electrónico.

- _No se porque de un tiempo para acá, simplemente no le llegan mis correos a Himeko…_ - pensó, mientras tomaba su celular para leer sus mensajes de texto.

"Ninguno…ni el buzón de voz…" – suspiro.

En eso decidió, tomar su teléfono de la oficina y marcar a su asistente. – "Izumi-san…no hay ningún mensaje para mi?" –

"No Chikane-sama…ningún mensaje de nadie…" – sonriendo malévolamente detrás del teléfono.

"Mmm…gracias, si hay algo no dudes en decirme…" – concluyo antes de colgar.

- _No puede ser…hablo a su teléfono y no me contesta…no me ha respondido ningún correo…nada, me pregunto que es lo que estará pasando…no la he visto desde hace ya una semana desde que regrese…-_ analizo mentalmente la razón, por la cual Himeko se portaba un poco distante con ella.

Al regreso de Chikane, ambas habían acordado almorzar todos los días o coincidían mientras se desplazaban sobre aquel monstruo empresarial. Pero desde esta semana, las cosas habían cambiando radicalmente. Cual seria la razón?

La desesperación de dicha empresaria, simplemente aumento en un par de minutos al sacar apresuradas conclusiones. Por ello, tomo la decisión de salir inmediatamente de su oficina y buscarla en ese mismo instante…

"Enseguida vuelvo Izumi-san….si hay algún mensaje no dudes en hacérmelo saber inmediatamente.." – cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

"Claro…yo estaré al pendiente" – dando una falsa sonrisa.

Sin darle importancia, se dirigió al elevador lo mas rápido que pudo, esperándolo impacientemente. Una vez llegando al piso indicado, camino sin dirigirse a nadie, quienes la veían sumamente extrañados…seguramente se encontraba de mal humor, entonces decidieron no molestarla. Una vez ahí….se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Himeko, la cual mostraba su apellido en letras negras. De este modo…dio unos cuantos golpes…para encontrar ninguna respuesta. Entonces trato de abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave…extraño…eran horas de trabajo…

"Buenas tardes, Miya-sama…necesita algo?" –

"Saotome-san…buenas tardes, estaba buscando a Kurusugawa-san…sabe donde puedo encontrarla?" – dirigiéndose a ella lo mas amablemente posible.

"Lo siento Miya-sama…pero me notificaron que no vino a trabajar el día de hoy…había dejado su nota de ausencia desde ayer en recursos humanos…" –

Extrañada – "Saotome-san…yo se que ustedes son amigas…seguro no te menciono nada?" –

"No Miya-sama…de hecho me sorprendió…la verdad no se el motivo de su ausencia…" –

"Entiendo…pero gracias por su ayuda…también espero que su familia ya se encuentre mejor…" – menciono antes de darse la media vuelta para ir nuevamente al elevador.

"Gracias Miya-sama…que tenga un buen día" – imitando a Chikane.

Siguiendo su desesperado paso, miro su reloj para confirmar que era la hora de la comida y que muchas personas estarían tomando su descanso en la cafetería. Sin pensarlo, dos veces…salio en busca de su única prima.

"Chikane! Espera a donde vas con tanta prisa" – deteniéndola, al ver que no había notado su presencia mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a dicho comedor.

"Shizuma! Que bueno que te veo…mejor aun…vienes con Aoi-san…" – mirándolas – "Puedo hablar un momento contigo Aoi-san?" –

Sorprendida – "conmigo?" –

Extrañada – "con Nagisa?" - diciendo ambas al unísono

"Si…si no te importa que te quite un poco de tiempo…" –

"Para nada Miya-sama…" – haciéndose a un lado de Shizuma para poder acercarse a Chikane.

"Oigan..que a mi no me van a incluir en su conversación?" – cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un leve puchero.

"Lo siento Shizuma…después te explico…es algo urgente" – mirándola.

"Esta bien…ya que ambas me quieren excluir…pues regresare a la oficina, hay algunos pendientes.." – abrazando a Nagisa – " gracias por comer conmigo…y recuerda que en cuanto necesites mi ayuda…solo háblame…" – rompiendo el abrazo.

"Gracias a ti…Shizuma-sama.." – viéndola alejarse.

Llamando su atención – "Perdona que te haya interrumpido de este modo…es solo que no tengo a nadie mas a quien recurrir en este momento…" –

"No hay porque disculpase…no ha interrumpido nada…dime en que te puedo ayudar Miya-sama.." – notando la preocupación de la otra joven.

"Yo se que tu y Kurusugawa-san viven juntas y tienen una gran amistad…solo quería preguntarte si sabes el motivo por el cual no vino hoy a trabajar…al parecer nadie me ha podido dar una respuesta…y eres la única que puede ayudarme.." –

"Pues vera…hace unos días…Hime- , perdón Kurusugawa-san recibió una llamada de al parecer un colega suyo, con el cual estuvo trabajando mientras ella se encontraba en el extranjero, o al menos eso fue lo que me dio a entender, pero la cuestión es que el regresaría a Japón, por cosas de trabajo que también incluyen a mi amiga….entonces creo que hoy era el día que llegaba y…" – fue interrumpida.

"Entiendo…" – reflejando cierta tristeza en sus ojos de zafiro.

"pero quiere que le deje algún mensaje…de su parte?" – sugirió al ver esa reacción.

"No…déjalo…muchas gracias por tu ayuda Aoi-san…" – dando una débil sonrisa. – "perdona nuevamente…espero tengas un buen día…" – caminado un poco mas lento, envolviéndose en sus pensamientos, dejando a una intrigada Nagisa.

* * *

Dos días mas tarde, en la fresca y lluviosa mañana de un miércoles…ambas empresarias esperaban en su mansión la llegada de Miyuki…quien las acompañaría en este día a un lugar…no visitado hace algún tiempo. Mientras, Chikane observaba las gotas de lluvia desde el ventanal principal…reflexionando los pocos encuentros que había tenido con Himeko en esos últimos días…le dolía que muchas veces tuviera que despedirse rápidamente de ella…porque últimamente iba de un lado a otro entregando diversos trabajos, con este preciso colega…sin duda…Chikane sintió por un momento, que había perdido toda la atención de Himeko…

Momentos mas tarde en la empresa, la joven rubia se encontraba en su oficina haciendo unos diseños, mientras esperaba que salieran unas cuantas fotografías….pero aun sin poder concentrarse en lo que hacia, llevaba días sin poder hacerlo. En eso, se detuvo un momento frente a su ordenador y vio sus correos, unos por parte de la oficina de Chikane…donde decían que no se podían ver porque tenia que asistir a diversas reuniones y juntas…Siempre que trataba de hablar con Chikane, le decían que estaba ocupada y que no podía atenderla en ese mismo momento…su celular, era para menos, sin contestar…simplemente comprendía que Chikane era una persona muy ocupada y que muchas veces no tendría tiempo que compartir con ella….pero esto era demasiado, era simplemente extraño que se comportara tan distante, algo totalmente raro en ella.

Sacándola de su reflexión, Nagisa le hablo por teléfono para que ambas pasaran el descanso juntas, después de todo, con lo ocupada que se encontraba Himeko con miles de trabajos por todos lados, no habían podido ni siquiera verse en esos días…aun viviendo en la misma casa.

Una vez juntas, decidieron tomar un poco de café y unos postres en la cafetería…sentándose junto a Tamao, quien se veía algo callada el día de hoy.

"Tamao-chan..te importa si te acompañamos un momento?" – pregunto Nagisa, haciendo reaccionar a su amiga.

"Nagisa-chan..Himeko-chan…adelante…" – manteniendo la misma expresión.

"Mmm Tamao-chan…que tienes? Y por cierto…donde esta Miyuki-san…siempre esta contigo a estas horas?" – comento la pelirroja.

"Miyuki…no vendrá hoy a la oficina…" –

"Se encuentra bien?" – agrego Himeko

"Si…fue con Miya-sama y Hanazono-sama…quienes no vendrán en todo el día…" – tomando de su café – "al parecer será un día muy difícil…." –

"Pero porque…no estamos entendiendo nada.." –

"Verán…como son nuevas aquí…supongo que no saben, que día es hoy…pero bueno tarde que temprano, tendrían que enterarse…" – dejando su taza en la mesa.

* * *

"Listas para irnos?" – pregunto Miyuki

"Si eso creo…" – agrego sin muchos ánimos la joven de cabellos plateados al tomar su paraguas.

Una vez en el auto, el silencio fue inevitable…Chikane, pensaba en como debía afrontar lo que venia, al igual que Shizuma…había sido solo un año que no visitaban aquel lugar. Miyuki…simplemente se encontraba preocupada por ambas….sabia que seria un momento sumamente difícil de afrontar…y es por eso que decidió acompañarlas….ahora mas que nunca, necesitarían un apoyo…una amiga.

Llegando a su destino, ambas compraron unas flores en la entrada de aquel sitio, iniciando su camino entre almas que se encontraban dormidas en un eterno descanso.

* * *

"Como sabrán" – explico Tamao - "esta compañía ha sido de las mas grandes e importantes en todo Japón, desde que las familias Himemiya y Hanazono se unificaron. Las madres de Miya-sama y Hanazono-sama…eran hermanas y su matrimonio fue arreglado por sus padres con los herederos de aquellas dos distinguidas familias. De lo poco que puedo recordar, eran personas sumamente agradables y sencillas…que atesoraban a sus hijas como a nadie en el mundo, decían que ellas eran el mas grande tesoro que tenían…Ellos eran estrictos, pero amables, siempre preocupados por el prometedor de sus hijas, quienes siempre habían mostrado aptitudes impresionantes. Lamentablemente, hoy se cumple un año de su muerte en un trágico accidente automovilístico." – haciendo una leve pausa – " Después de esta disyuntiva, ambas herederas han sufrido de sobremanera….ha sido complicado superar esa perdida" - mirándolas

Himeko y Nagisa..estaban haciendo lo mejor posible por entender y creer lo que Tamao les contaba…

"Por esta razón, Miyuki decidió acompañarlas…en estos momentos necesitan a alguien que este a su lado….y mas Shizuma-sama….quien perdió a una persona muy especial en ese mismo accidente" –

"A-alguien especial?" – pregunto Nagisa, sollozando.

"Si…no se bien los detalles…aun no le he preguntado a Miyuki sobre ese tema tan delicado, pero sin duda…esa persona lo era todo para ella…" –

Nagisa y Himeko no sabían como reaccionar ante tal historia…simplemente aguantaron las ganas de llorar…manteniendo un nudo en la garganta tras escuchar el oscuro secreto de ambas empresarias, que finalmente les había sido revelado.

* * *

Escuchando el tranquilo sonido de la lluvia, observaron el sitio donde sus familiares dormían en un eterno sueño. Acercándose, Chikane deposito unas lindas flores, frente al nombre de sus padres…Mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a agolpase en la mente de Shizuma….haciendo que mirara unos momentos a sus padres y tíos…volvió a sentir un rotundo vacío…al mirar a la tumba vecina….mientras el silencio se mantenía presente en las jóvenes, hasta que el sonar de las gotas de lluvia fue acompañado por una débil voz.

"K-Kaori…" – dijo con la voz entrecortada, soltando el paraguas y cayendo inevitablemente de rodillas…Shizuma fue envuelta por el rocío de cada gota.

"K-Kaori" – repitió – " porque..porque…tu-viste…" – estallando en un llanto incontenible…

En ese instante, Miyuki se acerco a ella para tratar de abrazarla, ayudarla a absorber ese dolor tan grande…insistiendo en dos ocasiones, ya que la joven de cabellos plateados, ponía resistencia al abrazo.

"Shizuma…" – agrego Miyuki, mientras sus lagrimas también comenzaban a mezclarse con la lluvia.

"…por que tu-viste que…dejarme.." – diciendo con suma desesperación, descargando toda esa opresión de dolor que vivía en su interior.

Chikane, quien sufría de igual manera, le partió en el alma ver a su prima en ese estado…sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco y la abrazo…sin poder compartir sus lagrimas con la otra joven..

Poco a poco…la lluvia fue calmándose…convirtiéndose en una suave brisa, la cual ayudaba a tranquilizar sus corazones, aun heridos.

"Ven Shizuma…creo que es mejor que nos retiremos…" – dijo Chikane sumamente triste, incorporándose del suelo..escuchando los sollozos de Shizuma.

"Pero Chikane…" – quien tomo su brazo.

"Anda…regresemos" – insistió, junto con una triste Miyuki quien también tomo a Shizuma del brazo, para caminar de regreso al auto.

"Tomen un poco de te…ayudara a calmarnos un poco.." – dijo Miyuki, dándoles aquella caliente bebida, obtenida muy cerca del lugar.

"Uff…" – suspiro Shizuma, sonando mas calmada – " Perdonen…creí que seria mas sencillo afrontar el pasado" – limpiando sus lagrimas…

"Esta bien que te hayas desahogado….siempre es necesario…" – agrego Miyuki.

"Realmente te admiro Chikane…eres mucho mas fuerte que yo en estas cosas…" – mirándola.

"Emm bueno…la verdad…creo que todo ha pasado muy rápido…no es que sea fuerte para afrontar este tipo de cosas…" – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, antes de que Shizuma la abrazara.

"Lo se…pero bueno" – separándose de ella – "hagamos otra cosa….hace mucho que no pasamos un día las tres juntas, fuera de la oficina…" –

"Bueno…entonces vayamos a despejarnos un poco…" – concluyo Chikane, mientras el auto se dirigía nuevamente a la gran metrópolis.

* * *

Durante un lindo atardecer….donde el cielo mostraba intensificado en su color rojizo, mientras los últimos rayos del sol…eran borrados con el transcurso de las horas…

Nagisa y Himeko se encontraban en su casa….simplemente pensando lo difícil que Shizuma y Chikane la estarían pasando…

"Creo que debería llamarle" – dijo Himeko….teniendo el celular en su mano.

"Pues si estas segura de ello…adelante..yo no se…de algún modo quisiera tratar el tema en persona….creo que tengo cosas que preguntarle…." – encogiéndose de brazos.

"Te entiendo Nagisa-chan…pero bueno…al menos lo intentare…tal ves puede que no me conteste…" – dirigiéndose a su habitación.

De este modo, inhalo una buena cantidad de aire y marco el celular de Chikane….nerviosa…espero cada tono de la línea con suma paciencia.

"Si?" – contesto una débil voz.

"Emm Chikane-chan…" –

"H-Himeko…eres tu?" –

"Si soy yo….solo quería decir que, a pesar que hemos estado un poco distantes…lamento mucho lo del día de hoy…solo deseo que tu corazón pueda encontrar un alivio en este momento…." –

"G-Gracias…" – mientras las lagrimas empezaban a nacer en aquellos zafiros, antes de estallar en llanto, concluyo.. – "aprecio que me hayas hablado….nos veremos después Himeko…" –

Colgando el teléfono….sus lagrimas salieron incontroladamente…pudiendo desahogarse finalmente.

Al escuchar el llanto proveniente de la habitación vecina, Shizuma sale en busca de su prima….

"Oh Chikane…" – abriendo la puerta y acercándose a ella para poder abrazarla.

"Shizuma…ves como no soy fuerte para esas cosas" – aun en lagrimas.

"Ya tranquila…me preocupaba que no te desahogaras y te guardaras todo esto…" –

"E-Es que…Shizuma…" – viéndola directamente a los ojos – " no tiene caso negarlo mas…últimamente he estado guardando muchas cosas al respecto…porque…" –

"Es sobre Himeko-san..cierto?" – interrumpiéndola

"Si..ahora que me acaba de hablar…no se... algo estallo en mi…lo siento.." - limpiando sus lagrimas.

"No tienes de que disculparte porque….tu la amas no es cierto?" –

"he descubierto que si…si eso es lo que significa el sentir todo lo que siento… lo afirmo…" - haciendo una pausa – "pero…no se…ahora alguien mas ha aparecido en su vida…no se…como sentirme al respecto…" –

"Alguien mas?" – pregunto extrañada.

"Si…al menos pasa mucho tiempo con el, siempre me habla de el, y nos vemos poco por culpa de el…sin duda esa es una razón por la cual ella ha estado algo distante…" –

"Mmm creo que tendrás que decirle como te sientes….y ver que significa la otra persona para ella…" –

"Y como se que va a funcionar…lamentablemente no hay pruebas que sean lo suficientemente empíricas para saber si valdrá la pena decirle lo que siento, ya con esta situación en mi contra…" –

"mmm veamos…te diré lo que alguna vez Kaori me dijo….cuando yo dudaba de la misma manera que tu…" –

"Y eso que es?" – expectante

"Bueno…por ejemplo..tu puedes decirme que tan grande es el universo?" –

"Claro…es infinito…" –

"Tienes pruebas?" –

"No…pero eso es lo que te enseñan…y aunque no pueda verlo…yo creo que es infinito…" – mirándola con seguridad.

Sonriendo- "Vaya Chikane…sin duda somos de la misma familia…yo conteste exactamente lo mismo que tu…" –

"En serio? Y que te dijo?" – sorprendida.

"Que el amor es lo mismo….si tu crees en el…puede funcionar…" – suspirando nostálgicamente "después de eso…recuerdo que empezamos a salir…" –

"Entiendo…y que me dices de ti…honestamente has superado lo de Kaori?" –

"Pues hoy me di cuenta del vacío que me ha provocado su perdida…aunque no lo creas, uno nunca deja de amar a una persona….pero si se puede aprender a vivir sin ella…sin embargo…yo no siento ese vacío cuando estoy con Nagisa…." – imaginándola.

"Entonces que harás?….finalmente vas a volver a abrir tu corazón?" –

"Quiero hacerlo, hoy entendí lo incompleta que estoy….al reencontrarme con Kaori…pero también confieso que estar con Nagisa…me devuelve poco a poco a la vida…" – dando una media sonrisa.

"Me alegra que pienses de ese modo….que te des esa oportunidad de ser feliz…" – desanimada

"Pero no solo yo voy a ser feliz….tu también lo serás…" –

"Y eso como…con ese tipo rondando como buitre cerca de Himeko…" –

"Me encanta tu humor querida prima" – riendo – " pero tengo la propuesta exacta…"-

"Propuesta?" – curiosa

"Nos iremos nosotras cuatro a Alemania…." – viendo la cara de increíble asombro de Chikane – " yo tengo que terminar de grabar una película y ver lo de las acciones….y ustedes tres…me van a acompañar…." –

"Pero Shizuma! No podemos irnos así por así…que va a pasar con la oficina…si nos vamos las dos!" –

"Tranquila….para eso esta Miyuki y las demás….y así que fuera buitre y todo lo este de mas.…solo seremos dos nosotras y ellas….que dices?" – guiñando un ojo…

"Esta bien….de todos modos…hasta ahora no hay humano que quiera contradecirte…" – riendo juntas.

"así que….Alemania…aquí vamos!" – finalizo Shizuma.

* * *

Dos días mas tarde….

"Shizuma-sama…no puedo creer que apenas hace unas horas estaba discutiendo contigo sobre esta idea del viaje y ahora me encuentro ya en el avión" – sujetándose por todos lados.

"No me digas que le tienes mas miedo a los aviones que a mi manera de conducir?" – viendo la cara pálida de Nagisa…

"Veras Shizuma-sama…" – agrego Himeko – " Nagisa-chan se encuentra un poco en shock por los últimos acontecimientos que han pasado en accidentes aéreos últimamente…." –

"Entiendo…pero no se preocupen…este avión es de lo mas seguro…no Chikane?" – volteándola a ver…cayendo en cuenta que dormía.

- _Pero que hermosa se ve cuando duerme….estoy tan feliz de que ahora podré verte todos los días!_ - pensó Himeko.

"Bueno…creo que el trabajo la ha cansado de mas…." – aclaro Shizuma..extendiéndole su mano a Nagisa - "mano?" –

"Que?…"- con cara de interrogación

"Si no quieres mi mano?…por lo regular te agrada cortarme la circulación…cuando mueres de miedo Nagisa…" – bromeando

Apenada-" lo siento…esto.." –

Tomando su mano – "mejor relájate…" – finalmente entrelazando sus manos, esperando a que el vuelo concluyera.

Después del aterrizaje en la ciudad de Berlín…una limosina se encargo de llevarlas al hotel…mientras las paseaba por aquella ciudad…testigo de grandes momentos históricos…

Una vez en el hotel…fueron al mostrador..donde fueron recibidas con demasiado respeto.

"Willkommen bei Adlon Kempinski Hotel…Haben Sie eine Hotelreservierung?" – (Bienvenidas al Hotel Adlon…tienen una reservación?) - dirigiéndose a Chikane.

"Ja…wir haben eine Hotelbuchung unter dem Namen von Himemiya und Hanazono…" – ( Si tenemos una reservación a nombre de…) – contesto Chikane con una pronunciación perfecta.

"Danke…."- (Gracias) –

Nagisa y Himeko…se encontraban perdidas ante la conversación…sin duda…el alemán podía llegar a ser un poco mas complicado que el francés…aunque posiblemente no mas que el Japonés…

"Vaya…que bien habla alemán Miya-sama…" –

"Gracias Aoi-san….después de horas de practicas con Shizuma…creo que no me quedo de otra" – viendo a su prima mientras sonreía…

"Bueno chicas….esta es su habitación..nosotras estaremos dos mas adelante…" – señalo Shizuma. – "Hay que descansar un rato…que les parece si en la noche salimos a algún sitio…" –

"Que gran idea!" – contesto una emocionada Himeko, por conocer aquel país.

"Perfecto…entonces nos veremos mas tarde…" – despidiéndose y retirándose cada quien a su respectivos cuartos.

Una vez caída la noche…

"Entonces..como que tienen en mente hacer?" – pregunto Chikane, mientras Himeko cerraba la perta de su cuarto de hotel.

"Yo propongo que tengo unas ganas de retarte en el billar Chikane….aunque se que no podrías hacerlo muy bien por lo de tu mano…." - diciendo mientras caminaba con las demás a la salida del Hotel.

"Cierto…hace mucho que no lo hacemos, pero aunque no pueda jugar yo…se que ustedes podrán hacerlo muy bien…" – volteando a ver a Himeko y Nagisa

Sorprendida – "Yo no se jugar muy bien que digamos Chikane-chan.." –

"Y yo aunque sepa…no me considero ser toda una profesional.." – aclaro Nagisa

"Tranquilas…es solo por diversión…y Himeko…yo te mostrare como debes hacerlo…" – sonriendo.

Tomada la decisión, todas fueron a un billar no muy lejano. Después de apartar una mesa..ambas decidieron como organizarse para iniciar el juego.

"Bueno ya que Chikane no puede jugar en forma…dejare que ustedes jueguen contra mi…" - sugirió Shizuma mientras colocaba las bolas de diferentes colores sobre aquella mesa.

"Me parece bien…solo espero no nos hagas quedar en ridículo Shizuma-sama.." –

Riendo – "No para nada.." – en eso tomo el 'taco' para abrir el juego…mientras Chikane pedía las bebidas.

-_Cuando te veo caminar alrededor de la mesa…la manera en que te mueves…casualmente con esa falda _– schok! – q_ue es verdaderamente indiscreta…solo puedo cerrar mis ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde y me sorprendas…_ - pensó la pelirroja al observar a Shizuma.

"Gran tiro Shizuma..aun sin perder el estilo…." -

"Gracias Chikane…bueno…ahora es su turno.." -

En eso Himeko tomo el 'taco' con intención de golpear la bola blanca…cuando fue detenida inesperadamente.

"Déjame mostrarte…" – pegándose considerablemente a la joven rubia

"Mira si lo pones en esta dirección podrás lograr el efecto de golpear la bola 7 sin tocar la 8.." – acomodando la posición de las manos de Himeko…mientras que el aire que salía de aquellas palabras producía una agradable brisa cerca del cuello de la joven.

Apartándose de ella, Himeko tiro…obteniendo el resultado que quería… - :Chikane-chan…lo logre…" –sonriendo.

Las horas continuaron y las bebidas aumentaron…haciendo el reto de ganar mas interesante…

"Shizuma-sama…esto no es justo …porque pones otra bola blanca…." – dijo reclamando mientras se inclinaba para tirar

"Yo no he puesto nada Nagisa…" – observándola – " creo que ya estas viendo doble…" –

"Claro que no…" – haciendo un mal tiro…definitivamente Shizuma estaba en lo correcto…

Dejando la discusión de estas dos jóvenes….

"Has jugado muy bien hoy Himeko…" –

"Todo gracias a ti…" – viendo que Chikane se ponía de pie.

"Himeko…quieres acompañarme?…hay algo que quiero mostrarte…" –

De este modo..Himeko contesto afirmativamente y ambas salieron de la sala de billar donde las otras jóvenes seguían con su discusión.

"Mmm creo que Chikane y Himeko han desaparecido?" – volteando a ver que ya no estaban.

"Si hubiéramos seguido con el juego…talvez no se hubieran ido…pero bueno…tal vez ahora regresan." – acercándose a una silla.

"Shizuma-sama…lamento lo del miércoles pasado…quería encontrar una manera en como decírtelo personalmente.." –

"Oh Nagisa…veo que te enteraste…pero no te preocupes…creo que estaré bien.." –

No muy convencida…decidió no presionar – "Bueno y ahora que haremos en lo que las esperamos…" –

"Ven te reto nuevamente y después podremos jugar otras cosas…en ese lugar…hay varios juegos de casino que quiero intentar…" – guiñándole un ojo..

Sin mas…empezaron a pasar un increíble rato…mientras las otras dos jóvenes se encontraban bajo el ntenso brillo de la luna de aquella noche…esperando resolver el porque de muchas cosas…mientras las estrellas esperaban gustosas ser testigos de ese instante.

**Continuara……**

**Siento de sobremanera este gran retraso…pero la suerte no ha estado de mi lado últimamente…lamento dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo….**

**Sin mas que decir…gracias por leer aun este fic…y por el tiempo se toman al hacerlo.**

**Hasta muy pronto…que tengan una linda semana!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** Con un poco de retraso, quisiera dedicar este cap, a una persona que me dio muchos ánimos y energías para volverlo a reescribir. Querida Daisuki-clan insomnium, esto va para ti...Gracias por todo! Jamas olvidare tan bella atención que tuviste conmigo! ( Un Saludote presi!!)

Sin mas aquí les dejo lo siguiente.

**Cap 09: Confesiones**

Eran las diez de la noche, en la histórica capital Alemana, dónde dos jóvenes se encontraban aun dentro del bar, dejando el billar por juegos de casino. Nagisa estaba totalmente sorprendida que ella hubiera caído en la tentación de la apuesta. Jamás pensó que ese vicio pudiera ser tan tentador y sobretodo que ella resultara tan buena en el juego. Shizuma por su parte, también había podido ganar varias veces, las cuales, la millonaria empresaria apostaba tenebrosas cantidades de dinero. Satisfechas, decidieron tomar un descanso y celebrar sus logros ordenando finas botellas, para disfrutarlas en una mesa alejadas de todas las personas ahí reunidas.

"Shizuma...esto me asusta totalmente, he pensado que podría hacerme una jugadora profesional...y dejar de trabajar, crees que te molestaría se presento mi carta de renuncia?" -

Casi ahogándose, mientras tomaba su fina bebida - "Nagisa...ahora si puedo confirmar que estas ebria...tu crees que voy a dejar que renuncies? eso jamás" - viéndola determinadamente.

"Muy gracioso...aunque no estoy tan ebria como tu...pero solo es una posibilidad..mira que gane mas dinero, que en lo que llevaba al trabajar para tu empresa.." -

"Me estas retando cierto?" -

Riendo al ver la cara de frustración de Shizuma - "No te estoy retando, solo decía la verdad, pero no, aún no tengo planes de renunciar....así que puedes estar tranquila...realmente me gusta trabajar para ti"- esbozando una sonrisa.

"Ah si? y eso porque?" - mirándola sospechosamente.

"Esto...pues..." - tratando de no delatar su verdadera razón - "Hago lo que me gusta...me encanta el ambiente..que mas puedo pedir" -

"No lo se...posiblemente estar con aquella persona del club de deportes...vamos díme porque renunciaste?" -

"La verdad fue mas un impulso...no soportaba sus insinuaciones, aunque no te puedo negar que en un principio, llegue a tener un profundo interés en ella..." - perdiendo su mirada.

Llenando sus verdosos ojos de celos - "te interesó....?" -

"Si, pero hasta ahí, pronto supe que clase de persona era y oh decepción, realmente no quise involucrarme mas y deje el empleo...pero fue la mejor decisión que haya podido hacer en mi vida....si no, jamás te hubiera conocido.." - observándola de una manera que ni siquiera Shizuma pudo interpretar, más solo ocultar el sonrojo que estas palabras le provocaron.

Después de un momento, ambas terminaron con sus bebidas y al ver que Chikane y Himeko nunca regresaron, optaron por regresar al hotel, dónde ambas quisieron continuar conversando por unas cuantas horas mas.

* * *

Chikane y Himeko se habían podido alejar finalmente del tumulto de aquel bar...que se encontraba en la planta baja de uno de los edificios mas altos de la capital Alemana, el Kollhof. Al encontrarse en la parte de arriba, ambas podían observar el esplendor de una noche con infinitas estrellas que acompañaban el generoso alumbrar de la luna, sintiendo la fragancia de una sutil brisa. Frente a ellas, se encontraba una esplendorosa y panorámica vista de la ciudad de Berlín, pudiendo observar gran parte de los restos del muro tan representativo de esta; al oeste, la puerta de Branderburgo, uno de los símbolos mas grandes de la cultura alemana y al este, el Unter den Linden, representativo por sus exposiciones, museos y salas de Opera. Sin duda, era algo novedoso y cautivante para ellas. El ambiente era mas que perfecto...era mágico...era el momento de decidirse a hablar...el sonido pasajero de la noche..sería el único testigo.

Nuestro asombro al contemplar aquella hermosa ciudad nos dejo en silencio por momentos, no un silencio incómodo en el cual pocas ocasiones nos hemos encontrado, este era un silencio generoso...que me permitió animarme a romperlo de una vez por todas, no puedo seguir mas con toda esta intriga que llevo dentro de mi. Camine unos pasos mas, para acercarme a ella, la persona que ha logrado cautivarme, que me ha hecho sentir nuevamente un ser completo, quien me ha mostrado lo que es ser realmente feliz plenamente. La veo, no se que me puede decir ese rostro que aun se encuentra admirado los alrededores de esta ciudad...sus ojos amatistas tienen un brillo en especial...ya que en el se reflejan millones de luces....pero quisiera ser yo quien se viera reflejada en esos ojos y nadie mas, ah..no puedo creer que haya aprendido a sentirme celosa, pero no puedo evitarlo!, y es por eso que...

"Himeko..." - dije al fin rompiendo el silencio que nos acompañaba, esperando a que me dirigiera su hermosa mirada, lo cual sucedió...y no pedí oportunidad alguna - " porque?...díme porque?" -

Inmediatamente hizo una cara llena de extrañeza - "Porque que? Chikane-chan..." - me dijo al no entender lo que quería decir.

Aguantando mi desesperación por saber la respuesta, trate de responder... - "Porque has estado tan distante conmigo? No me contestas ni un mail, llamadas telefónicas, te vas y solo te despides desde lejos...díme porque? que hice yo....necesito saberlo....no puedo seguir con esto..." - termine de decir, tratando de que mi voz no se cortara...

Por un momento pensé que no me lo diría, se acerco un poco mas a mi he hizo que la volteara a ver, regresando mis ojos a los de ella, escuche su respuesta.

"Chikane-chan...tu no has hecho nada, pero la verdad es que yo entiendo que eres una persona muy ocupada y con muchas responsabilidades....pero eso no significa que no te he estado llamando, ni contestando tus mails...pero todos nunca te llegan...y cada vez que te hablo, solo me dicen que no me puedes atender....y tu celular siempre esta fuera de servicio..." - hizo una leve pausa para tomar mis manos, estremeciendome por completo.

"Todos los días llegaba a mi computadora con la esperanza de encontrar algo tuyo, un recado, algo...veía mi celular y nada...el día que me decidí a buscarte tu, no estabas...pero tristemente solo pude pensar que estabas ocupada..." -

Sus palabras me consternaron, entonces ella si me estuvo buscando? porque fue este problema de comunicación entonces?, lo investigare y juro que si alguien es responsable, no se que sea capaz de hacerle! Aun asi, aun no estoy tranquila y pregunte - "Y quién es ese amigo para el que trabajas, bueno si es que realmente lo es...." - no pude evitar sonar molesta...

"Claro que lo es...es solo un amigo....que acaso pensabas que tenia algun otro tipo de interés hacia el?" - dijo sorprendida.

Sin poder conservar mi calma, sentí como los celos se apoderaron de mi al recordar todo lo que vi esos días - "Pues quien no lo pensaría, últimamente va por ti a la oficina, dejas de ir a la trabajar porque lo vas a ver, escucho algunas de tus platicas con las de mas y solo escucho al tal...que?...a si, Ogami esto...y el otro....como crees que no podría pensar que tienes algo con el?!" - me cruce de brazos quitando mi mirada de la de ella.

"No te negare que muchas de las cosas que has dicho son ciertas Chikane-chan, pero eso no quiere decir que el me interese...yo...no puedo...no quiero estar con el...cuando yo...." - no sigió...yo me asuste por ello...cuando ella que!!??

"Yo..ya tengo interés en alguien mas..." - escucharlo con ese nerviosismo, me puso a temblar...lo que me temía, justamente eso...estaba ya escuchando.

"Entiendo..." - dije casi cortado, pero tuve la valentía de acercarme por completo a ella y envolverla en un abrazo - "Esa persona será muy afortunada de que la hayas elegido....ya que muchos ya quisieran estar en su lugar.." -

Abrazándome, sentí como sus lagrimas empezaron a humedecer parte de mi. Eso me duele, no soporto que alguien como ella llore, que su sonrisa no sea lo que exista en su rostro. Pero para mi sorpresa ella me ganó la palabra.

"Chikane-chan...el estar tan distante estos días conmigo...se deben porque sientes algo por Izumi-san?" - Ante esto, me paralice!, que era semejante cosa que me estaba diciendo, ni yo podía entender como pudo decir algo así.

"P-Pero..que estas diciendo? Izumi-san, claro que no...ella es solo mi asistente...yo no tengo nada que ver con ella!" - La aleje un poco para verla directamente, en mis ojos esperaba que encontrara esa sincera respuesta.

"Solo por lo que dicen en la oficina...aparte de que ella es muy cercana a ti...tan solo de recordar los ojos que hacia durante todos los momentos que salían en televisión durante el torneo...me lo confirmaba...la manera en que te abrazó cuando tuviste ese pequeño accidente...." -

"Eso no quiere decir que a mi me interese...no ella...." - aclare antes de decirle, lo que tanto quería....no me importa si existe ese alguien mas en su corazón....yo no me quedare callada un segundo mas. Teniendo su rostro en mi mano, seque esas lagrimas y por alguna razón me sentí culpable de que salieran.

"Himeko....no llores mas, te agradezco que me hayas aclarado que tienes a alguien importante en tu corazón, siendo sincera...tengo envidia...y se perfectamente que las cosas entre nosotras cambiaran. Estaré consiente de que moriré por tu silencio, cuando decidas no hablar ni llamarme, al igual que experimentare el despreció y soledad cuando no pueda abrazarte ni estar contigo..." - acerque mi rostro al suyo...sintiendo como mi respiración se mezclaba con la suya...temine confesando..- "pero aun siendo así quiero que tengas en cuenta que, te amo tanto...que aunque no me correspondas...lo seguiré haciendo, porque solo con verte...puedo ser totalmente feliz"-

Y entonces finalmente lo hice, sin ni siquiera dudarlo un momento, la bese. Después de imaginarme tanto tiempo aquel momento, por fin sus suaves y cálidos labios estaban unidos a los míos, haciendo que perdiera la razón, la cordura, la vida en ese beso. Mediante el, quise que sintiera todo ese deseo, esa locura que estoy sintiendo ahora que he reclamado sus preciosos labios. Para mi sorpresa, Himeko me corresponde con la misma intensidad la ofrenda que brindan los míos, acariciando mis labios sin ninguna prisa y con una sutil y esplendorosa ternura, permitiéndome probar la miel y dulzura que ellos emiten. Mi único brazo capaz de reaccionar, la estrecho por la cintura para así perderme en la calidez de su hermoso cuerpo. Ella posó los suyos alrededor de mi cuello, pidiendo de este modo que profundizara aquel beso...lo cual hice, mordiendo suavemente su labio superior, antes de aventurarme mas. Nuestros movimientos fueron marcados una y otra vez mas, llevándonos a un destino sin rumbo fijo, a un momento tan apetecido, a un lugar que no sabía que existia...pero queriendo permanecer ahí por siempre.

/////

La conversación que estaba teniendo con Chikane-chan me estaba poniendo de nervios, pero era justo aclararle que yo no era la que la estaba alejando de mi. Me alegro que ella tampoco quisiera hacerlo, me partió el alma no decirle quien es la persona por la cual no puedo hacerle caso a Ogami ni a nadie mas, no pude atreverme a confesar que era ella! Vi la tristeza y desesperación en ese par de zafiros, mas sin embargo...no sabía que hacer en ese instante, mas que perderme en el abrazo que ella me otorgo...haciendo que mis lagrimas salieran en lugar de mis palabras. Entonces pregunte que había entre ella y su asistente, quien no hace mas que barrerme con su mirada llena de desprecio, pero no me importa, no si yo puedo acercarme a ti, Chikane-chan. Mi corazón sintió alivio ante su confesión, sabia entonces que no existía ningún obstáculo para que yo pudiera aclarar mi verdad...pero comenzaste a hablar...cada palabra me hizo sentir abnegada, por entender tu desesperación al no tenerme...yo...tenía que aclarar que esa persona por la que yo muero eres tu...pero en eso...escuche las palabras que soñé...Chikane-chan? es cierto que me amas tanto como yo a ti?...no pude ni siquiera pensarlo por completo...cuando el espacio casi inexistente desapareció...encontrándome en tus labios.

En sus labios de cristal, encontré el deseo que transmitian...sus roces hicieron que mi sangre corriera con mis venas...haciendo que mi corazón trabajara tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Aunque este hecho me fuera tomado por sorpresa, escuchando en un eco por mi cabeza que me amabas...no pude mas que corresponder a sus besos que contenían aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que habías guardado por todo este tiempo. Chikane-chan, tu me besas tratando de llegar a mi corazón cuando yo quiero besar tu alma y quedarme con ella hasta que el infinito pueda ser descubierto.

Nos detuvimos al necesitar el aire y yo la abracé. Escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón, permanecimos en silencio unos instantes, hasta que me decidí a hablar, era mi turno y no había marcha atrás.

"Chikane-chan...." - dije al separarme un poco, rodeando nuevamente su cuello, sintiendo el roce de su piel con la mía y la suavidad de su cabello. Al ver que mis palabras no salían...me acerque a ella y la bese fugazmente, ante esta seguridad que me llego nuevamente confese...

"no tendrás que morir por mi silencio, ni experimentar desprecio ni soledad y mucho menos envidia..." - un par de lagrimas salían de mis ojos, pero eran provocadas por la felicidad que sentía en esos instantes - "Perdona que no haya sido clara, al no decir quien es la persona de mi profundo interés...ya que no es solo eso...amo a esa persona...desde hace tiempo...pero ahora quiero reparar el daño y decirte que" - me apodere de aquellos tentadores labios una vez mas para decir muy cerca de ellos - "ese alguien eres tu Chikane-chan....y solo quiero estar contigo, junto a ti donde quiera que te encuentres, haciendo mil memorias que en la eternidad se borraran pero no en el corazón, te amo Chikane-chan..." -

//////

Al no creer lo que yo escuchaba, tuve el impulso de besar a mi Himeko una vez mas, sin duda y temor al rechazo...simplemente entregándonos ese amor finalmente aclarado. Sintiendo que el aire frío comenzaba a soplar cada vez mas fuerte, ambas decidimos regresar al hotel. Con todo esto...olvide que dejamos a Shizuma y Nagisa solas en el bar...pero supongo ya se fueron, considerando la hora. De este modo, ambas caminamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas, retomando el tiempo perdido y mentalmente haciendo una promesa, la cual sería jamas despegarme de su lado nunca mas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una habitación se encontraban Nagisa y Shizuma, aun consumiendo bebidas y continuando con su plática. Ambas disfrutando la compañía y de graciosos momentos que estaban pasando. Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban aun claras dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja, aun no había podido conocer todo el pasado de aquella joven empresaria. Esto le era sumamente intrigante, al recordar que Shizuma había tenido una relación con alguien muy especial, la cual, falleció lamentablemente. Nagisa se preguntaba muchas cosas al respecto, pero aun no teniendo el atrevimiento para preguntar, siguió esperando la oportunidad, la cual no pasaría de aquella noche.

"Ah Nagisa...confieso que hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien....siempre que he estado contigo, me hace sentir muy feliz por alguna razon" - comentó al sentarse en la cama, una vez terminando todo el alcohol existente en esa habitación.

"De verdad? yo también lo he pasado genial, conocí muchos lados míos que pensé que no existían" - imitando a Shizuma.

"Claro..nunca pense volverme a sentir bien" -

"Shizuma..." - dijo casi en un suspiro, viéndola con algo de nerviosismo.

"Qué sucede?" -

"Es solo que..." - haciendo una pausa - "Toda la noche o mas bien, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que me entere de lo que has pasado con la perdida de tus padres...solo quería decir que lo sentía....pero no encontraba el momento adecuado para ello" -

Tomando su mano - "No tienes porque preocuparte...ahora me siento mucho mejor...y con el tiempo se que lograre superarlo.." -

"No quiero ser impertinente, pero ahora que podemos hablar tanquilamente las dos, podrías contarme sobre ella?" - dijo nerviosa

"Vaya...veo que sabes sobre Kaori..." - tan solo recordarla, sintió un leve dolor en el corazón.

"Perdona" - al ver su triste expresión - "Mejor olvidémoslo" -

"No! esta bien, de todos modos es algo que yo también quería contarte personalmente.." - viendo que tenía toda la atención de la pelirroja, decidió continuar.

"Como tu sabes, Kaori era una persona mas que especial para mi, ella y yo teníamos una relación bastante linda. La conocí durante una junta, al ser la sobrina de uno de los socios de la empresa...aun recuerdo que ella esperaba a su padre fuera de la sala y cuando la vi...bueno....puedo decir que supe lo que era el amor a primera vista. Con el tiempo salimos y nos empezamos a conocer mucho mas, hasta que terminamos como una pareja. Dos días antes del accidente, fue cuando la vi por ultima vez..ya que ese maldito día...ella, mis padres y tíos irían a una convención importante...la cual tenía que ver con los padres de Kaori y como ella prácticamente era de la familia pues...todos se fueron juntos. Pero solo Chikane y Miyuki supieron que antes del accidente yo le pedí que se casara conmigo...y ella felizmente había aceptado...." - suspirando.

Llorando levemente - "Vaya...lo siento tanto...es tan injusto que terminara así" -

Shizuma quedó conmovida ante esto y la abrazo tiernamente - " No llores....lamentablemente por algo pasan las cosas, y yo no digo que hay días que me siento totalmente perdida en la vida...pero también se que me ha tocado vivir buenos momentos, como los de hoy... no lo crees?" -

Nagisa solo asintió para acurrucarse en los brazos de Shizuma y terminar de llorar. Ahora caía en cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que esta empresaria había sufrido por tanto...y que su felicidad le fue arrebatada de la noche a la mañana, pero aunque así fuera... Shizuma siempre mostró un lado amable hacia ella, siempre preocupándose por la felicidad de Nagisa y su bienestar. Ese lado noble, confirmaban lo que ya Nagisa había podido descifrar hace unos días, su amor por ella. Lo único que le restaba era como hacer que ella se convertirse en un apoyo para Shizuma, alguien que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor....cosa que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Ya no le importaba otra cosa mas.

La noche siguió su curso y el sueño empezó a notarse en ambas...

"Shizuma...no quiero que te vayas...quedate aquí conmigo...por favor" - diciendo ya algo dormida, recostada sobre Shizuma en su cama.

Al saber que ya no podía moverse por tener a Nagisa en sus brazos y ella encontrarse en los suyos, acepto la propuesta...apagando las luces y tratando de cubrir sus cuerpos un una sabana.

- _Al parecer ha pasado ya mucho tiempo en el que me encuentro en los brazos de alguien y en que mis brazos se encuentran rodeando un cálido cuerpo, mi querida Nagisa que me has hecho....sin embargo esto se siente tan bien, que se que no estoy haciendo mal en quedarme aquí contigo...con el iluminar de la luna veo como tu rostro descansa profundamente _- pensó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja - _Sin embargo puedo sentir lo frescas que están tus mejillas por las lagrimas que derramaste...como odio que llores...pero al fin me siento bien por haberte contado mi pasado...y que tu lo conozcas....Milagrosamente, recordarte mi amada Kaori ya no fue tan doloroso como antes, creo que ahora finalmente podré irme despidiendo poco a poco de ti..._- finalizo al besar la frente de la pelirroja...intentando encontrársela en sus sueños.

* * *

Por el pasillo de aquel lujoso hotel, se veía como una nueva y feliz pareja caminaba con dirección a sus habitaciones. Tras detenerse frente la habitación que Himeko compartía con Nagisa, Chikane decidió dale su beso de buenas noches...el cual empezó con mucha calma, volviéndose mas pasional cada vez. Himeko terminó recargada en la puerta, mientras Chikane pegaba su cuerpo con ella...simplemente no querían separarse.

"Chikane-chan..." - dijo entre besos - "No quisiera irme pero.." -

"Esta bien, descansa..." - depositando un ultimo beso.

En eso Chikane espero a que Himeko encontrara su llave dentro de su bolso. Una vez así, ella estaba a punto de entrar cuando se vio nuevamente en los brazos de Chikane dentro de la habitación.

"Perdona..creo que lo volví a hacer mi preciosa Himeko.." - diciendo en voz baja, cerca de su oido.

La joven rubia sonrió ante esto, pero de pronto..noto que no estaban solas en aquella habitación. Rompiendo una vez el abrazo, Himeko puso su dedo indice en los labios de Chikane, para poder inspeccionar el cuarto.

"Parece que Nagisa-chan...esta bien dormida" - dijo en un tono muy bajo...

Chikane camino un poco mas para rectificar dicha suposición llevándose una gran sorpresa, al ver dos cuerpos durmiendo en una cama.

"Vaya, vaya...nos vamos un momento...y mi prima no va por la vida perdiendo el tiempo.." -

Himeko aguanto las ganas de reírse en ese momento. - "Sera mejor salir de aquí" - jalando a Chikane para abandonar la habitación, al ver tan tierna escena.

De este modo, ambas se dirigieron al cuarto que Chikane compartía con Shizuma.

"Parece ser que hoy tengo mucha suerte y tendrás que quedarte conmigo" - sonrió mientras abría la puerta, dejando pasar a Himeko primero.

Ambas se cambiaron de ropa y Chikane se recostó sobre su cama, viendo que Himeko haría lo mismo en la cama opuesta.

"Pero que es lo que haces mi hermosa Himeko?"-

"Pues acostarme..." - dijo cuando sintió que Chikane, quien se había levantado de su cama, la abrazo por detrás.

"Pues si dormirás en esta cama, lo haré yo también" -

"Chikane-chan..." - sonrojándose - "Es que no quiero aplastar tu mano..aun no esta bien..." -

"Mi mano estará mas que bien...por favor...deja que me quede contigo..." - diciendo tiernamente, haciendo que la joven rubia no tuviera medios para negarse.

Entonces, ambas se recostaron en la cama, cuidadosamente, se acomodaron para poder dormir. Aprovechando nuevamente la cercanía, ambas comenzaron una intensa batalla de besos...transmitiendo lo que ya era un hecho...en la atmósfera reino aquel sentimiento tan sincero..y antes de dormir..Chikane tarareo una pequeña melodía..haciendo que Himeko cayera rendida de cansancio esa noche.

- _A__hora podré descansar tranquilamente...se con certeza que mi corazón es tuyo, al igual que mis palabras y caricias, pero lo que verdaderamente siempre sera mío, es saber que me amas_ - pensó antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Y así cada una de estas jóvenes parejas, pudieron descansar tras un día lleno de descubrimientos...los que seguirían explorando con el paso del tiempo...

**Continuara....... **

**Muchas gracias por leer! Perdonen...se supone que esto lo subiría desde antes, pero el cap se me borro todo! y tuve que volver a escribirlo desde cero U_Uu**

**Aun así, gracias por su paciencia y sus lindos comentarios! Agradezco su tiempo!**

**Sin mas, espero que tengan una linda semana o lo que quede de ella.**

**Hasta pronto!!!**

**Saludos ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

La luz comenzaba a traspasar las cortinas de la habitación, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día en una de tantas habitaciones de aquel hotel. El efecto de la luz, comenzó a despertar poco a poco a una joven empresaria, la cual, abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo instantáneo dolor de cabeza. Aun con cierta pereza, alcanzó a moverse lentamente para no marearse, notando que esa habitación en la que se encontraba no era la suya. Sorprendida por un momento al no recordar con toda certeza lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se incorporo levemente, sintiendo la presencia de alguien mas en la misma cama. Pensando lo peor, paso saliva duramente y descubrió un poco aquel cuerpo que aun se encontraba en un profundo sueño. Al ver que Nagisa era la que descansaba a su lado, se tranquilizo y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior; ambas habían conversado en compañía del alcohol hasta que el sueño las consumió. Cautivada, Shizuma observo como la pelirroja respiraba tranquilamente, muriéndose por acercarse y abrazarla por la cintura, para volver a experimentar la sensación de un cálido cuerpo junto al de ella, compartiendo un pacífico ritmo en sus respiraciones; experiencia que no compartía desde que Kaori había desaparecido de su vida permanentemente. Sin privarse de ese deseo que surgió en ella, Shizuma volvió a recostarse, rodeando suavemente la fina cintura de Nagisa y acercándose lo suficiente para estrechar dicho abrazo. En cuestión de segundos, el dolor de cabeza fue disminuyendo al encontrarse tan tranquila junto a Nagisa, quién al sentir el abrazo, pronunció entre sueños el nombre de la joven de cabellos plateados, provocándole una inevitable sonrisa, mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos esperando dormir otro poco mas y disfrutar de la presencia de la pelirroja.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una no lejana habitación, la luz del día también hacía su presencia, despertando a una joven rubia, quien dormía tranquilamente en los brazos protectores de Chikane. Levantando su rostro, el cual se encontraba descansando cerca del cuello de la joven de cabellos azulados, Himeko pudo observar sin restricción alguna ese rostro tan perfecto, lleno de tranquilidad y gentileza. Perdiéndose ante tal admiración, Himeko comenzó a recordar los eventos suscitados el día anterior, sin duda todo parecía como un sueño hecho realidad. Después de tanta incertidumbre por parte de ambas, finalmente los profundos sentimientos que se encontraban en los en sus corazones pudieron ser aclarados, eliminando toda duda y esperando el tan deseado comienzo de una vida totalmente diferente, una vida que dejaba de ser incompleta.

Al contacto de unos delicados labios en su mejilla izquierda, Chikane abrió levemente aquel par de zafiros, los cuales hicieron contacto rápidamente con el color amatista de los ojos de Himeko.

"Buenos días Chikane-chan" - dijo sonriendo tranquilamente para después sentir que una de las manos de Chikane se dirigía a su rostro, para acercarlo al de ella y así cerrar cualquier tipo de distancia existente entre sus labios, perdiéndose entre suaves y delicadas caricias que eran correspondidas labio a labio, disfrutando de aquella suavidad sin una ruta definida, solo conectando aquella comunicación transmitida desde el corazón.

"Buenos días " - pronunció, cuando pudieron romper aquel dulce lazo, esbozando una sonrisa.

"veo que te desperté..parecía que estabas teniendo un lindo sueño" - diciendo sin quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules.

"lo hiciste y si, estaba soñando algo increíblemente maravilloso, pero creo que despertar fue mil veces mejor, porque se que aquello que soñaba es real..." -

Sonrojándose - "yo aún no puedo creer que esto este pasando después de que lo imagine tantas veces.." -

"ahora ya no tendrás que imaginarlo, ahora estaré por siempre contigo y seré únicamente para ti.." - confesó mientras se colocaba sobre la joven rubia.

"y yo para ti...Chikane-chan" - finalizó al no poder continuar, ya que los labios de Chikane volvieron a entrelazarse con los de Himeko, disfrutando la cercanía y roce de sus cuerpos por varios minutos en su habitación.

* * *

Tratando de moverse, Nagisa finalmente despertó sintiendo que se encontraba en los brazos de alguien, recordando el día anterior, supo perfectamente que se trataba de Shizuma. A pesar que se se sintiera horriblemente por el efecto de la resaca, la pelirroja se las ingenio para voltearse y quedar frente a Shizuma, quien aunque estuviera dormida, no rompía aquel fuerte abrazo. Nagisa despejo el bello rostro de la otra joven, el cual era cubierto levemente por su plateado cabello. Al percibir esto, Shizuma abrió sus verdosos ojos.

"Nagisa..." -

"Buenos días Shizuma..." - sonriendo, tratando de ocultar su malestar.

"Buenos días...como amaneciste tu? yo la verdad no me siento muy bien..." -

"Ni yo...creo que ayer nos excedimos un poco con eso del alcohol, creo que nunca había tomado yo tanto..." -

"Yo si que lo había hecho, solo tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero ha valido la pena..."-

"Porque lo dices?" - preguntó curiosa.

"Porque pude despertar a tu lado Nagisa...." - provocando que ella se sonrojase. - "Que bueno que no me dejaste irme a mi habitación, esto fue mil veces mejor..." -

"Eh..yo.." - teniendo dificultades de responder, ante tal nervio de tener el rostro de Shizuma considerablemente cerca.

"No digas nada" - poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Nagisa - "En tus ojos puedo leer eso que tus palabras no expresan..." -

Con toda la decisión del mundo, Shizuma dirigió su mirada a los labios de Nagisa, para así aproximarse a ella, la distancia era casi nula, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, haciéndolas reaccionar en ese instante.

"Ehm, creo que es hora de que me retire, necesito regresar a mi habitación para alistarme para las últimas grabaciones que tengo que hacer...y también averiguar que paso con Chikane y Himeko...no volvimos a saber de ellas en toda la noche..." - dijo poniéndose de pie, arreglando un poco su plateada cabellera.

"Eh..si tienes razón, me pregunto que fue de ellas." - ocultando algo de pena por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

"Bueno.." - acercándose nuevamente a Nagisa para besar su frente - "entonces eso haré, trata de descansar y espero verte en cuanto regrese" - concluyo para dirigirse a la puerta y permitir el paso a la persona que hace el aseo en los hoteles, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Riendo - "Chikane-chan...no sigas...no puedo reír mas" -

"Eso pasa por hacer suposiciones que ni al caso mi dulce Himeko..." - deteniendo un ataque de cosquillas - "Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos levantemos, tengo que ir a ver que estado esta Shizuma, para que puedas regresar a tu habitación" - dijo antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios de la joven rubia.

Al ver a Chikane levantándose de la cama - "Tienes razón, además creo que hoy tenías una junta con unos accionistas no?" - imitando a Chikane.

"Si así es, aunque no tardaré mucho en ella, el resto del día solo quiero estar contigo..." - acercándose a ella, para abrazarla.

"Me agrada la idea..." - correspondiendo el abrazo y besando unos instantes a la joven empresaria.

"Te amo mi Himeko..." -

"Y yo te amo mucho mas Chikane-chan" - rompiendo el abrazo, y así la joven de cabellos azulados se dirigió a la puerta, para salir al pasillo, viendo a una persona familiar caminar hacia ella mientras hablaba por su celular.

"Si ...todo esta bien y no se me ha olvidado que tengo que estar en unas horas en el set...tranquila, no me regañes tan temprano...." - finalmente encontrándose frente a frente con su prima.

"Es Miyuki?" - dijo en voz baja, al ver que Shizuma asintió con la cabeza, continuó - "pásamela por favor.." -

Extrañada, Shizuma le dio su celular, para después verla de una manera algo graciosa y traviesa a la vez.

"Miyuki, Hola, es Chikane..." -

"Que tal? como esta todo por allá?" -

"Todo mejor que nunca" - sonriendo - "sabes...necesito pedirte un favor..." -

"Dime que puedo hacer por ti?" - intrigada

"Necesito que investigues el funcionamiento del sistema de comunicación de la empresa...todo....desde teléfonos, correos electrónicos, y celulares...en especial, los de Himeko y los míos, creo que existe la posibilidad que alguien este manipulando todo eso...quiero que cuando regresemos me des el informe si?" -

"Oh"- sorprendida - "Claro que sí, llegare al fondo de todo esto...algo mas?" -

"No por ahora, gracias y nos hablamos pronto..." - al escuchar la despedida de Miyuki, colgó el celular, para prestarle atención a su prima. - "me puedes decir porque me ves de ese modo?" -

Sonriendo traviesamente - "No te veo de ningún modo en particular, solo te diré un consejo..." - aproximándose a ella, para decirle en voz baja - "Si sales de tu habitación, recuerda terminar de abrochar tu blusa" - alejándose para guiñarle un ojo.

En eso Chikane bajo su vista y vio que su prima estaba en lo correcto, tenía su blusa a medio desabrochar...pero ha que hora sucedió esto que ni cuenta se dio? - _vaya..no sabía que Himeko fuera tan hábil...realmente estuvimos a punto de..?_ - pensó para después se interrumpida por Shizuma.

"Entonces dime, tu faceta como escapista al menos sirvió de algo?" - en eso, Himeko salió de la habitación encontrándose a ambas primas platicando.

"Oh buenos días Shizuma-sama"- saludando

-_Veo que si funciono..._- pensó - "Buenos días Himeko...y solo dime por mi nombre....después de todo, veo que seremos familia muy pronto" - sonriendo abiertamente, al ver que las otras jóvenes tuvieron un mini sonrojo ante ese comentario.

"Ehm..entonces así lo hare...bueno iré a ver como esta Nagisa-chan..." - aun nerviosa y deteniéndola, Chikane le dio un beso de despedida.

"Te encargo a Nagisa Himeko,....las vere mas tarde" - alcanzo a decir Shizuma, al ver que la joven rubia asintió con la cabeza, para dirigirse de a su propia habitación.

"Me alegro que finalmente te hayas decidido Chikane...este viaje era justo lo que necesitaban, veo que no me equivoque.." - decía, mientras ambas entraban a la habitación.

"Lo fue, buena sugerencia, te agradezco por tu apoyo...aunque, veo que te estas quedando atrás, siendo tu, esperaba encontrarme con las mismas o mejores noticias" -

"Esto es acaso un reto querida prima? veo que estas en todo, pero tranquila, antes tengo que hacer algo al respecto...tu sabes motivos personales" -

"Desde cuando eres tan misteriosa conmigo?" - cruzándose de brazos.

"Desde hoy.." - riendo - " vamos Chikane, no es que no quiera decirte, es algo que quiero guardar para mi y para alguien mas, así que creo que tendré que esperar a estar de vuelta en Japón..." -

"Bueno, como digas, por mientras me arreglare para ir a ver a los accionistas" -

"Perfecto, yo tengo que ir al set, te hablo cuando terminen para que pasen por mi..." - alistando sus cosas para tomar un baño.

"Ok, nos vemos luego.." -

* * *

Himeko siguió caminando hasta que llego a su habitación abriendo la puerta silenciosamente y al adentrarse un poco mas, vio a su amiga aun en la cama mirando el techo.

"Nagisa-chan...te encuentras bien?" - preguntó al ver a la pelirroja con una cara desastrosa.

"Himeko.." - incorporándose - "hasta que por fin te veo...donde estuviste todo este tiempo?" -

"Pues con Chikane...ayer intente quedarme aquí en la habitación pero...al final no pude...fue mejor dejarte a solas con Shizuma..." - guiñándole un ojo.

Roja - "Ah perdona...creo que tomar tanto no fue una sabia decisión, pero oye..." - haciendo memoria - "explícame, te fugaste con Chikane...no pudiste dormir en tu habitación...y" - haciendo una leve pausa - "puedo intuir que al igual que yo, no dormiste sola..." -

"Correcto, no dormí sola..." -

"Oh! pero vamos, quieres decirme a donde te desapareciste...conste que confío que lo único que hiciste fue dormir.." -

"Nagisa-chan!" - completamente sonrojada - "por supuesto que solo dormí! y cuando nos fuimos de aquel bar, fuimos a platicar y aclarar unas cosas y.." - fue interrumpida..

"No! entonces quiere decir que.." - emocionada.

"Si! quiere decir justamente eso...aclaramos por fin nuestros sentimientos y todo salió mas que perfecto" - suspirando mientras recordaba el momento - " fue mágico Nagisa-chan" -

En eso, Himeko solo pudo sentir un efusivo abrazo por parte de la pelirroja el cual correspondió.

"Me alegro Himeko...ya era justo! ambas ya merecían estar juntas desde hace tiempo.." - rompiendo el abrazo.

"Gracias, yo estoy mas que feliz, Chikane-chan es tan linda, tan..." -

"Ah quien diría que este momento ya llegaría" - volteando de pronto - " eh..Himeko, tu celular esta sonando.." - escuchándolo.

Himeko fue hacia su celular y vio que era un mensaje de texto por parte de Chikane.

"Todo bien?" -

"Si era Chikane-chan..quiere que vayamos a comer algo cuando termine su junta...no quieres venir?" - tecleando el mensaje de vuelta.

"Yo? para nada...no quiero hacer mal tercio, además, traigo un mareo y dolor de cabeza horrible...." -

"Bueno, aun así pasaremos por ti cuando terminemos, que me dice que hay que ir a recoger a Shizuma mas tarde y salir a cenar algo, te parece?" -

"Esta bien, entonces, yo esperaré su llamada" - volviendo a recostarse, en lo que Himeko se iba a alistarse para encontrarse con Chikane mas tarde.

* * *

Horas mas tarde, Himeko había podido reunirse finalmente con Chikane para pasar juntas el resto de la tarde. Aprovechando para conocer mejor aquella ciudad, Chikane pensó que seria una buena oportunidad de conocer una de las mas grandes atracciones de Berlín. Con una superficie de mas de 24.000 metros cuadrados, el "Kaufhaus des Westens" o mejor conocido como el KaDeWe; una de las direcciones mas exclusivas de la capital Alemana al ser el centro comercial mas grande de toda Europa. Así que en tan legendario sitio, ambas jóvenes tomaron un almuerzo ligero para poder distraerse un poco viendo numerosos almacenes, comprando algunas cosas que le regalarían a sus amigas de vuelta en Japón. Después decidieron visitar una galería de arte, donde se exhibían pinturas históricas. Ante esto, Chikane estaba simplemente maravillada por los conocimientos de Himeko, quién le explicaba muchas cosas sobre los colores, simbologia, y técnicas utilizadas según el movimiento artístico que representaban. Para finalizar,ambas hicieron un paseo por un parque cercano al hotel, observando la cotidiana vida de las personas de aquel país, atesorando cada momento que compartían juntas, capturándolo con la cámara fotográfica de Himeko.

"Himeko..." - inició la conversación mientras disfrutaban el fresco del aire en una banca de dicho parque.

"Dime..." - entrelazando sus manos.

"Se que es algo pronto pedirte esto....pero...crees que podrías considerar que cuando estemos de vuelta en Japón.." - haciendo una leve pausa, mirándola fijamente -

"Considerar que Chikane-chan.." -

"El ir a vivir conmigo..." - dijo finalmente, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Himeko.

"P-Pero.." -

"Yo se que es algo que te tomo por sorpresa...pero piensalo.. a mi me haría muy feliz que así fuera." -

"A mi también me gustaría, solo es que..quisiera decirle a Nagisa-chan...después de todo ha sido muy amable al permitirme quedarme en su casa..." -

"Lo se, le puedes decir aunque, se que no la extrañaras mucho, después de todo viendo las cosas con mi prima, se que existe la posibilidad de que ella termine mudándose a la mansión al corto plazo" -

Riendo - "tienes toda la razón, se ve que hay algo entre ellas, no me cabe la menor duda...pero siendo así, se lo diré una vez que regresemos y me iré contigo Chikane-chan...ya no quiero pasar ni un solo día sin ti.." -

"Ni yo sin ti...no creo que lo pueda tolerar...necesitare que estés a mi lado siempre, pese a quien le pese..." - acercándose a ella, volviendo a probar aquellos labios, su nueva y permanente adicción.

Momentos mas tarde, Chikane recibió noticias de Shizuma y decidieron regresar al hotel para recoger a Nagisa. De este modo, las tres jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar de grabación, cuyo trayecto fue algo corto. A su vez, Chikane sugirió que Nagisa se adentrara a dicho set, mientras que ella y Himeko esperaban a solas en el auto.

Pasando por el sistema de seguridad en aquel sitio, Nagisa pregunto al personal dónde podría encontrar a Shizuma dentro de aquel lugar...el cual lucía impresionantemente con varias escenografías y cámaras profesionales de video...era un lugar muy fácil para perderse. Siguiendo las instrucciones de una persona por parte del staff, la pelirroja llego finalmente al camerino de Shizuma. Con un poco de nerviosismo, toco la puerta y espero paciente a que la abrieran. Al ver a la mujer que tenía frente suyo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir que sus piernas le temblaran y percibir que podía caer en ese mismo instante.

"P-Pero quién eres tu? y que has hecho con Shizuma?" - dijo aun nerviosa al ver, a cierta empresaria aun usando lo que porto en la grabación, un traje negro de piel, lo suficientemente ajustado para poder sobresaltar su admirable figura.

"Muy gracioso mi Nagisa, de que hablas? sigo siendo yo...que acaso se ve tan mal?" - viéndose así misma.

"N-No eh, no es lo que yo quería decir...es que.." - sin evitar morderse un labio al verla.

"Quiero creer que no esta tan mal, al menos no tuve que ponerme una botarga....como lo hizo un extra para la película.." - cerrando la puerta una vez que Nagisa se encontró dentro del camerino.

"Botarga?" - dijo extrañada - "de que era?" -

"Ah si no mal recuerdo era de un pato...durante la escena en un supermercado...." -

Riendo - "No te imagino con ese disfraz..." -

"Ni yo...pero en fin, me cambiaré rápido para poder ir a cenar, muero de hambre literalmente" -

En instantes, ambas se preparaban para salir del camerino por el estrecho espacio que existía para salir por dicha puerta, generando que ambas quedaran muy cerca la una de la otra.

"Ehm..después de ti Nagisa.." - haciéndose a un lado, rozando levemente el cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien al moverse torpemente, tropezó haciendo que su rostro quedara muy cerca al de Shizuma.

"P-Perdona.." - dijo casi en un suspiro...viendo como los labios de Shizuma se aproximaban a los de ella, cerrando sus ojos para al fin poder recibir aquel tan ansiado beso, el cual estuvo a punto de suceder cuando fueron interrumpidas una segunda ocasión.

De muy mala gana, Shizuma abrió la puerta para ver quién interrumpía en esta vez.

"Hanazono-sama...vengo a recoger su vestuario" - dijo alguien del staff

"Mmm si...es todo tuyo...cierra cuando termines, yo me retiro por hoy..." - tomando a Nagisa de la mano, saliendo finalmente de aquel lugar.

Ambas caminaron en silencio, Nagisa no se atrevía a decir nada y Shizuma estaba molesta, cada vez que se disponía a dar ese paso, algo sucedía...sin duda estaba sufriendo un día lleno de mala suerte. Una vez llegando al auto que conducía Chikane, Shizuma tocó levemente la ventana.

"Ejem..." - cubriéndose un poco su boca con una mano al ver que estaba interrumpiendo cierto momento.

De este modo Chikane se separó de Himeko y abrió los seguros para que las otras dos jóvenes pudieran entrar.

"Gracias querida prima y perdona...." - abrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

"Eh no hay problema..." - ocultando su sonrojo, poniéndose sus lentes del sol, el intenso atardecer hacía que la luz del sol chocara demás con el color oscuro del auto. - "Cómo te fue?" -

"Cansado...pero bien, solo díganme que tienen tanta hambre como yo..." -

"La tenemos...Chikane y yo comimos pero ya tiene tiempo de eso...además será genial que cenemos algo todas juntas" - sonriente.

"Y a dónde iremos?" - preguntó la pelirroja

"Se de un lugar muy bueno de pura comida tradicional alemana....no es tan elegante pero...sin duda es muy bueno..." -

"Suena bien Shizuma, solo dime por donde me tengo que ir y listo..." - dijo viéndola por el retrovisor, esperando las direcciones.

En instantes dieron con aquel lugar el cual, si no parecía el sitio mas lujoso pero, era sin duda muy tradicionalista. De este modo, Chikane les dijo que se adelantaran a pedir una mesa, en lo que ella buscaba un lugar para estacionar su auto. Mientras esperaban por la mesa, Himeko alcanzó a escuchar a otras dos turistas japonesas hablar, mientras veían a Chikane entrar.

"Mira no lo puedo creer, pero si es nada mas ni nada menos que Miya-sama" -

"Eh! es cierto...ah se ve tan hermosa como siempre..." -

"Porque no le pedimos un autógrafo....una foto algo...o simplemente saludarla..." -

"Si! tal vez pueda acercarme a ella y darle un abrazo...ah no me imagino que se ha de sentir estar entre sus brazos" -

Himeko quien se encontraba junto a ellas, sentía algo de molestia escucharlas fantasear sobre su Chikane, de este modo..cuando una de ellas dijo lo ultimo supo que era momento de bajarlas a la tierra nuevamente.

"Ehm si me disculpan pero creo que eso no será posible...." - dijo llena de seguridad.

"Pero de que hablas...no veo quien me pueda impedir poder acercarme a Miya-sama" - contestándole amenazantemente

"Yo si lo puedo impedir...ella viene conmigo y jamás permitiría que la abraces...así que sería bueno que ambas dejaran de fantasear en algo que no sucederá..." - determinante

"Oye! pero como me hablas así! no me vengas ah.." - fue interrumpida.

"Si yo fuera tu, mejor la dejaba de molestar....puedo tener un mal carácter y no quisiera usarlo cuando estoy pasando el mejor día de mi vida.." - intervino Chikane dándole una mirada fría a aquella chica.

"M-Miya-sama...esto...perdone es que ella..." - nerviosas

"Es que nada! escuche como alzaste tu voz....y yo no permito que le hablen así!" - jalando a Himeko del brazo - " Ven, alejémonos de aquí preciosa" - dejando sorprendidas a aquellas dos jóvenes.

"Chikane! ya esta la mesa, síguenos" - escucho a Shizuma gritar y empezó a seguirla junto con Himeko.

"Gracias por sacarme de esa conversación Chikane-chan" - dijo mientras caminaba con ella

"No tienes porque agradecer, nadie tiene derecho a tratarte mal...siempre te voy a defender eso ni lo dudes.." - sonriendo

Una vez en la mesa, la todas observaron el menu y tanto Nagisa como Himeko...esperaban una pronta traducción.

"Creo que lo mejor será que nos recomienden algo bueno...en realidad no entiendo absolutamente nada..." - confesó Nagisa

"Si..que nos sugieren pedir?" -

Shizuma y Chikane leían cuidadosamente el menu para poder recomendar algunas cosas...

"Bueno aunque no es precisamente alemán, a Chikane y a mi nos encanta comer el schnitzel...es muy bueno y el de este restaurante es simplemente delicioso" - señalando una fotografía de ese platillo

"Ah pues se ve muy apetitoso creo que ese pediré" - dijo Nagisa

"Yo también lo probare entonces..." -

"Me alegró no se arrepentirán aunque debo advertirles que aquí en Alemania, podrán encontrarse con postres muy buenos, así que guarden espacio para que los puedan comer.." - comentó Chikane.

"Postres!!" - exclamo una emocionada pelirroja

"Si mi querida Nagisa....se que los disfrutaras" - dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

Al poco tiempo, ordenaron y comieron mientras comentaban cualquier trivial tema, y claro aprovechando el momento de felicitar a la nueva pareja. Llegando a la parte del postre, uno de los meseros traía la cuenta, entregándosela a Shizuma.

"Maldición..." - dijo la joven empresaria al instante

"Que porque dices eso? pues que rompimos?" - preguntó Chikane intrigada tomando aquel papel.

"Ehm...olvide por completo que aquí no se aceptan tarjetas de crédito y no he cambiado mi dinero a Euros...tu no traes nada Chikane?" - viéndola con nerviosismo.

"Cómo olvidaste ese detalle! yo tampoco traigo nada y ahora para conseguir un banco abierto a estas horas va a estar difícil..." -

"Déjame ver que puedo arreglar..." - levantándose de su silla, para ir a hablar con el gerente.

"Vaya...con lo que traigo yo no podemos acompletar.." - dijo Nagisa buscando en su monedero al igual que Himeko

"No te preocupes Nagisa...se que Shizuma podrá manejar esto...después de todo fue su culpa..." - contestó Chikane tratando de sonar paciente.

En eso se ve que Shizuma regresaba a donde ellas se encontraban junto con el gerente que traía un objeto en un estuche negro en sus manos.

"Y bien?" -

"Y bien mi querida prima que tengo la solución al problema..." -

"esa es..." - viendo sospechosamente a Shizuma

"El gerente del lugar me conoce..al no ser la primera vez que visito su restaurante...y como le mencione que venías conmigo y es un admirador tuyo..." - haciendo una pausa - "quiere que.."

"si..dime.." -

"quiere que nos interpretes una pieza musical" -

"Eh? cómo has dicho? no veo ningún piano por aquí" - sorprendida y visualizando el lugar

"Si lo hay, lamentablemente no quiere que sea con piano..." -

"Entonces con que? ya sabes que no canto...no aún" - cruzándose de brazos.

"Tranquila no es de cantar, quiere que interpretes algo en violín" - sonriendo.

"Eso no se puede...no traigo el mió...tendrá que ser con el piano..." -

"No, aquí tiene uno muy bueno de hecho, mira.." - mientras le pedía aquel estuche al gerente que tenía entre sus manos. - "Así que Chikane...muéstrales tu técnica especial" -

"Técnica especial? yo no tengo algo por el estilo.." - dijo confundida.

"Claro que si...ehm..como lo decían en aquel review de uno de tus conciertos?" - haciendo memoria - "oh si, ya recuerdo el término...anda querida prima, deja que el mundo escuche tu vibrato sexy en esas cuerdas!" -

"P-Pero que estás diciendo!" - abriendo sus ojos al máximo y sonrojándose un poco - "que bueno que nadie mas entiende lo que acabas de gritar...." -

"Bueno entonces el show es tuyo...." - entregándole el instrumento y sentándose en la mesa, al ver divertidas por tal reacción a Himeko y Nagisa.

"Nada de eso" - tomándola del brazo...- "si quieres que cumpla el trato y no quedarte a lavar platos, tendrás que acompañarme en el piano que dices que hay en este lugar..así que no te quedes tan cómoda querida prima" -

"P-Pero.." - resistiéndose

"Nada de peros, la culpa la tuviste tu por no avisar que aquí no se aceptan tarjetas, así que adelante..." -

Y de este modo ambas se prepararon para iniciar una pequeña sección de música, provocando diversas emociones en aquel restaurante.

"Vaya es la primera vez que las veo tocar música a ambas....son un duo bastante bueno" -

"Tienes razón Himeko...nunca había escuchado a Shizuma tocar el piano..." - viéndola - "lo hace sorprendentemente bien y claro Chikane ni se diga.." -

"Vaya..tendré que grabar esto con mi cámara.." -

Después de varias interpretaciones, muchas personas se acercaron a ellas para pedirles autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos con ellas. Librándose de tanta gente, se acercaron a la mesa para ir por las otras dos jóvenes y de este modo regresar al hotel.

"Shizuma, Chikane...eso estuvo increíble" - comentó Nagisa una vez que iban en el auto

"Cierto...y lo mejor es que lo tengo todo grabado" - continuó la joven rubia.

"Ah que cosas...en que líos me terminas metiendo Shizuma" - agregó Chikane mientras conducía.

"Oh vamos no estuvo tan mal, ademas hay que aprovechar uno de los pocos beneficios de la fama" -

"Y ese cual es Shizuma?" -

"Increíble que no lo sepas Chikane...pero el lado positivo de esto es que puedes tener comida gratis...sin duda así sabe mucho mejor..." - provocando cierta risa dentro del auto, al ver la manera tan singular en que Shizuma lograba molestar en el buen sentido a su prima

* * *

La semana paso y las cuatro se veían de regreso en Japón tras disfrutar aquel viaje en Alemania. Durante el fin de semana, Himeko había aprovechado su sábado guardando todas sus cosas para mudarse a casa de Chikane finalmente. Eso la hacía feliz, pero a la vez no queriendo dejar a su mejor amiga sola; aunque tenía fe, en lo que decía Chikane que pasaría cuando Nagisa y Shizuma pudieran aclarar sus sentimientos finalmente.

Mientras tanto en la mansión...

"Vas a salir?" - preguntó Chikane.

"Si lo haré, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que quiero cumplir finalmente..." -

"Es sobre eso que me decías aquel día que te involucra a ti y a alguien mas?" -

"Así es, espero verte mas tarde...y ah por cierto.." - dijo mientras se ponía su gabardina - "hace rato hablé con Miyuki y ya tiene el reporte de todo...creo que ya tiene al culpable que te ha estado impidiendo comunicación con Himeko.." -

"De verdad? quien es?" - sonando muy enojada.

"No le pregunte...porque no quería decirte justamente hoy que Himeko vendrá a vivir aquí...no quiero que salga el Orochi que llevas dentro en un acontecimiento como este.." -

"Que graciosa como siempre Shizuma...ah pero bueno, arreglare eso el lunes que este en la oficina" -

"Bien entonces me voy...te dejo para que prepares esa sorpresa que le tienes a Himeko.." - dando una sonrisa traviesa.

"Claro, nos veremos mas tarde.." - viéndola cerrar la puerta de la gran mansión. Así mismo, Chikane se preparo para dejar todo listo para aquella noche, queriendo que todo saliera a la perfección.

Al despedirse de Nagisa, Himeko fue en camino a su nuevo hogar sintiéndose algo nerviosa ya que estaba dando un paso muy importante en su vida, pero no era el típico nerviosismo de inseguridad, todo lo contrario, este era de tal emoción de saber que compartiría muchos mas momentos de su vida con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

Y así la noche comenzó también para Shizuma, quién se encontraba en su auto, planeando hacer un el último recorrido de una etapa, la cual pensaba decirle adiós y mirar un nuevo horizonte.

**Continuara........**

**Que decir, solo estoy consciente de que tarde demasiado.**

**Gracias por la espera y por aún leer esta historia.**

**De igual manera agradezco sus comentarios, que me han dado muchos ánimos de continuar escribiendo este fic.**

**Sin mas espero que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**Hasta pronto!**


End file.
